Mirrors
by LovelyLuvbi
Summary: Everybody thinks Len is crazy. He can see Rin, the girl in the mirror, while nobody else can. And on the other side of the mirror, Rin is having the same problem. All they want is to be together, but is that even possible? Sorry I suck at summaries, mmmkay. Rated M for future scenes and language. RinxLen And slight LenxGaku, but only in a couple chapters (End of 8-beginning of 10!)
1. Chapter 1

"So what's your name?" asked a tall, purple haired man sitting at the desk.

Len, being the very sarcastic and bold 18 year old he was, gave him a sly smirk, "You already know my name, my mom told you just a few minutes ago. I'm not an idiot, but it seems that you, however, are." He didn't want to be there; he _wasn't_ crazy.

"I'm Dr. Gakupo, but you may address me as Gakupo." He said, ignoring the fact that Len had called him an idiot. "I'll be your counselor—" Len cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've been through this enough times to know what you're gonna do. I've had more than 10 counselors in my life. None of them can figure out what's _so_ wrong with me."

Gakupo wanted to speak but Len didn't give him a chance. "The only thing they do is give me medicine that never works because I'm not fucking _crazy_! _Nothing_ is wrong with me! I don't understand what my mother doesn't understand about that!" He sighed, "Nobody can tell me there's a known problem with me, every test comes back normal… My mind is just fine. _I'm_ fine."

Gakupo just sat there, unsure of how to treat Len; he'd never had a case like him before, "Len what do you want to do right now?" he took a chance, hoping his methods would be calming; showing Len that he wasn't a terrible counselor, and that he did care.

"Go home," he spat.

"Why?"

He glared at him, "It's pointless for me to be here; I'm NOT crazy!"

"You know, Len, many of my patients aren't here because they're so-called 'crazy.' They're here because in all actuality, they have issues they just need to talk about."

"Yeah!?" he retorted, "Well, I don't."

Gakupo shrugged, "Fine, I guess we'll just sit here for the rest of our _two hour_ session in silence."

Len rolled his eyes, "Is there a bathroom here?"

Nodding, Gakupo said, "Through the door by the pictures of all the flowers."

"Is there a mirror in it?" Len smiled as Gakupo nodded. That was the first time Gakupo had seen any sort of happy reaction from him; he hoped there would be more.

Len darted to the bathroom door and locked it behind him, "Rin! Thank God you're here! I don't know what I'd do right now without you!" he said to the girl in the mirror.

She looked at him through the mirror and smiled brightly, "Hi Len!" Her light blond hair was slightly messy and she was still in her striped Pink Victoria's Secret pajamas, Len's favorite pair. She was in her room, which was covered in Christmas decorations. "What do you think of my room!?"

He grinned; she'd always been very decorative when it came to the holidays, even the simple ones like Len's birthday or Earth day. "Rin, it's almost as beautiful as you are… actually nothing can hold a candle to your beauty." He blushed slightly.

She blushed as well and giggled a little; her bright blue eyes sparkled, "Aww, you're too sweet."

"Come here, babe," he put his hand to the mirror; she walked toward her mirror and matched her hand to his. "I wish I could feel you," Len sighed.

Rin's eyes saddened and her skin grew paler than normal, "I wish more than anything else that we could touch each other… I make myself sick just stressing about how I can't no matter how hard I try," her eyes began to water.

They didn't understand why they were separated by a mirror; they didn't understand why nobody else could see the mirrors like they did; they just didn't understand anything about their lives. "Len, where are you?"

He looked down, obviously embarrassed, "Psych number 13, Rin. Nobody will believe me. Everyone thinks I'm _crazy_!" Len's eyes began to water, "I'm not crazy… am I?"

Rin frowned, "If you're crazy, I'm crazy too." She brought her hand down from the mirror and turned her back to Len. "We aren't crazy. This is too real to be crazy."

"Too real to be crazy," he repeated her, "That's very true. I wake up every day and I see your beautiful self just waiting there to greet me from the mirror on my door. Our love is real; this isn't crazy."

She smiled and turned back around to him, "You'd better go back to the psych, just so he knows you're not crazy."

Len nodded sadly, "See you when I get home, Rin."

"Good bye for now, my handsome prince…"

He walked out to Gakupo and smirked, "How much longer?"

"An hour," he smiled, "Would you like to talk?"

"Depends on what you want to talk about," Len shot back.

"Do you like sports?"

Len laughed, "That's funny."

"School?" he suggested, "We could talk about your school/social life."

"That's cool."

He grinned, finally he was getting somewhere with this kid, "What's your favorite class?"

"Mythology."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow; unable to hide that he was taken aback by what he was interested in "Len, you certainly did not strike me as the sort of guy to like things like that sort of thing. Your mother seems to think you like baseball and basketball; she said that you were a jock.

"As you can tell by now, my mother hasn't the slightest clue of the person I have grown up to be. I haven't liked that stuff since the sixth grade. She hasn't cared to talk about what I like or what I want to do with my life… She still sees me as I was back then, but I've changed so much. And we've just sort of drifted apart because…" he trailed off.

"And why do you think that is?"

He shrugged, "She avoids me and I just stay in my room now."

"Do you think she avoids you because of Rin?"

Len's eyes narrowed and his palms began to sweat, he knew his mother had told Gakupo, but he still hated when he was asked about Rin. When anyone asked about her, he knew they had already jumped to the conclusion that he was crazy. He simply said, "Yes," avoiding eye contact at all costs, "I'm not crazy, doctor… I'm truly _not_!"

"I never said that you were, Len. In fact I don't believe you are crazy at all. Did you know I lost my best friend in high school? It was really hard for me to get over his death. Sometime I'd see him, even though I knew he was gone. Getting over a loss is hard, and—"

"She told you about Rion, didn't she?" he rolled his eyes.

"Who's Rion?"

"Rin looks nothing like Rion, and their name similarities don't mean they are the same person. Plus, Rin was around when Rion was still alive! Rin has been around since I was a child! Rin and I are separated by a mirror, Dr. Gakupo, and we are deeply in love. _It's_ way too _real_ to be crazy," his eyes were watering again.

"'It' being?"

"Our love, doctor… our love is too real to be crazy," he said softly. Slowly, the tears started running down his face and he buried his head in his arms.

Gakupo got up and put his hand on Len's shoulder, "We'll get through this, Len."

Len looked up, his face was red and stained with tears. "Why doesn't anyone fucking believe me!? This isn't fucking fair!" He shouted angrily, he was confused and hurt. He didn't understand why this was happening to him.

"Len… are you positive Rin and Rion are not the same person?"

"Yes." He said softly, trying not to cry again, "They are two very different people. Rion had long, purple hair like you, except in pigtails, and her eyes were purple too. She was more talkative than Rin, and she had a thing for bunnies and pink. Rion was immature," he laughed slightly, thinking of all the good times they had in middle school, "and not very intelligent, but she was fun to be around. She was beautiful and I loved her, but… she disappeared before I got the chance to tell her." He smiled a little bit, "She only thought of me as a friend though, and I always knew that. She was in love with Piko; the day before she disappeared she had already made plans to ask him out."

"But Rin," he blushed and his body language changed entirely, and his eyes, they looked more 'in love' than when he was talking about Rion, "Rin is perfect in every way: her hair is a light blond color, like a Barbie, except prettier; her eyes are a beautiful cerulean blue, like the ocean; she's playful and sarcastic, but knows when to stop and be serious; she loves oranges; she's slightly aggressive and bossy, but I love her no matter what. I will do anything I can for her, and all I want I for her dream of seeing me to come true… I just want to touch her, to stroke her hair when she's sad… I just want," a tear rolled down his cheek, "I just want to love her."

Gakupo was glad Len opened up to him, but he hadn't the slightest clue as to why Len was in love with a fake girl in the mirror. "Thank you, Len," he smiled.

"For what?" He wiped his tears.

"For stopping with the tough guy act," he smiled, "and opening up to me."

"Thank Rin; she's the only one who can calm me down at times like this… I just wish everyone could understand," he sighed as the two hour buzzer went off, "I'm guessing that's my cue to leave… See you Wednesday, Dr. Gakupo." He walked out the door with his head down.

"I wish I could understand too, Len…" He said softly, he genuinely wanted to help him; if only he knew _how_ to help him. He sighed and sat back down at his desk, "Don't you worry Len Kagamine, I will figure this out and you can be happy again." He whispered after Len walked out of the building, "And that's a promise!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I didn't expect to get any follows or favorites or nice reviews. I was very surprised to wake up to so many emails from fanfiction! Thank you all so very very much! **

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad! I like smutty writing and such so expect some of that in the future. **

**Welp, that's about it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

On their way to the car Len put his hood up and continued looking down, refusing to make eye contact with his mother no matter how much she talked to him. "So how was it?" She smiled, hoping the doctor made at least a little progress. Len stayed silent, so she tried again once they were in the car, "Do you like this doctor?" More silence. "Lenny, I know this is hard, but we'll—" Len cut her off angrily, "_WE_!? There is no '_we_,' Meiko, so just shut the fuck up. I'm tired of your shit! You don't know me or really care about me so just leave me alone!"

After a short pause, he continued yelling, he was on the verge of tears, obviously hurt by his mother's negligence over the last six years, "That doctor said you thought I still like _baseball and basketball_! Do you know how long it's been since I've liked either of those two things!? I stopped for Rion, and you of all people should fucking know that."

She had forgotten all about the sports incident with Rion.

_Flashback_

Len and Rion rushed to the seventh grade athletics bulletin board. "Len look!" Rion exclaimed, her purple pigtails bouncing, "I made basketball _and_ softball! Ooh, and you made basketball and baseball!" She hugged him.

Len beamed with happiness, he was so excited he had made both teams, "Yes! Your dad will be so proud of us!" Len's dad abandoned him at an orphanage when he was only two years old, so Rion's dad was the only father figure Len had ever really known.

The first day of basketball practice both teams were in the gym, so Len and Rion met at their lockers and went together. "I'm so nervous," Rion grabbed his hand, making Len blush, but she didn't seem to notice. After entering the gym all eyes went to them; all the girls were drooling over Len, and all the boys were checking out Rion. "Don't pay any attention to those girls, Lenny. They all seem like whores," she whispered to him and snickered, "Plus, you can do way better than them!"

He laughed, "I think I can take care of myself, Rion, but thank you," he winked at her and she giggled as they went their separate ways. "Who's the hot chick?" one of the boys asked Len as he sat in the bleachers.

Len glared at him, "My best friend, Rion."

He smiled, taking the hint, "She's cute. Oh and by the way," he held out his hand and grinned, "I'm Piko."

Len took it, "Len," he smiled. The coach started talking but Len wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at Rion, who was on the opposite side of the gym. '_She's so beautiful,_' he thought, '_Too beautiful for me…_' Piko nudged Len, "Yeah, Piko?"

"You should probably pay attention and stop staring at your pretty friend," he teased. Len nodded and paid attention, learning all about the team and expectations. After that, practice started. Rion was the best girl on the team by far, and Len and Piko were the best on the boy's team. After practice, Piko and Len exchanged numbers after discovering how much they had in common, and waited for Rion to get done in the girl's locker room.

"So are you gonna ask her out," Piko elbowed Len playfully.

Len blushed, "Shut up."

Meanwhile in the girl's locker room, Rion was changing out of her gym clothes while some of the other girls on the team were gossiping about her. "I don't like that girl," Neru rolled her eyes. "Coach is going to favor her and make us work harder. We have to get rid of her!" The other girls, Teto and Yukari, nodded in agreement. The three of them walked up to Rion, who was in only her bra and underwear.

Rion turned around and smiled awkwardly, "Hello girls."

"Hi," Neru smirked slightly and looked around; they were alone, "Girls, let's make this quick." Rion looked confused as Teto smiled and raised her fists. They backed Rion into a corner and then began to beat her up. She fought back the best she could but it was useless, "Why are you doing this!?" she cried. They continued to punch and kick her, laughing while doing it.

Neru and the others stopped and then grinned as Rion attempted to get up, "Stay off of this team," Neru spat and began to walk out the door.

"No." Rion said weakly, "You don't scare me."

Neru and the others stopped in their tracks, "Teto, go get Dell." Teto's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest but Neru didn't give her a chance, "Do. It. Now!" she demanded. Teto looked at Rion, then back at Neru's angry face. '_I'm so sorry, Rion_,' she said silently and left the room to get Dell. Yukari was about to lose it, she didn't think Neru would actually take it this far. She looked down at Rion and felt awful, she hated being under Neru's control, but she had no choice unless she wanted her social life to go downhill. Teto entered with Dell, "Excellent," Neru grinned evilly, "Rion, are you sure you don't want to take that statement back?"

Rion began to cry, she loved basketball, but she didn't want to be raped. She nodded, "I won't play," she whimpered.

Neru shrugged, "Good. Dell, do what you please."

Teto and Yukari looked at each other, "We'll wait outside, Neru." Teto said softly. Once out the door they ran to Len, "Go in the girls locker room, Rion is in trouble!" she cried.

"What!?" he shouted and ran to Rion.

"I'm so sorry," Yukari said softly after he left.

"You should be," Piko spat and went after Len.

Len ran inside and quickly spotted Neru on the other side of the room, laughing at something Len couldn't see due to the row of lockers. He ran to her and found Dell with his pants off, he knelt down to Rion, but before he could do anything Len pulled him away from her and threw him into Neru, "Rion!? Are you okay!?" He cried and stroked her hair. Suddenly Piko came in and grabbed both Neru and Dell.

"You guys are in so much trouble," he yelled as he dragged them outside to the coaches.

"Len?" Rion said weakly, "I don't want to play sports anymore," she cried softly. He glanced down, noticing her underwear were at her ankles. Len closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from crying as he pulled them up, "Thank you for saving me," she said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Len picked her up gently, but Rion was in so much pain she couldn't help but whimper. "Tone!?" Coach Mokaito rushed to them, "Oh my God!" he gasped and took her from Len, "We have to get her to the hospital," he told him, "Call 911, Kagamine."

From that day on Len hated Dell and Neru, and vowed to never play sports again. He loved Rion, and since she wasn't playing sports anymore neither was he.

_End Flashback_

"Len, I'm sorry I haven't been involved much in your life the last few years, but you have to admit that you make it very hard for me." She said softly.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!?" He fumed, Meiko was making him really angry now, "Well maybe if you'd stop thinking I'm crazy all of this would stop!"

Meiko was getting extremely agitated, "Well maybe if you'd let that stupid Rin girl go and stop talking to mirrors I wouldn't think you were insane!" She shouted, "Why can't you be normal for once in your fucking life!? I hate you! I wish I had never adopted you!" Meiko was so furious; she truly meant what she had said to Len. She truly wished that she had left him in the orphanage. '_I didn't expect him to be fucking insane when I adopted him_.' She thought to herself, '_I should have left him a long time ago_.' For Meiko to hate her adoptive son of _sixteen years_, that really showed Len her true colors.

Len gasped, genuinely hurt by what his 'mother' had said, "You're a terrible mother," he spat. "I'm done with you." Meiko slammed the keys into the ignition as Len got out of the car and sped off. Still crying, Len ran back inside to Gakupo's office and locked himself in the bathroom. "Rin?" he cried softly into the mirror.

"Len!?" she cried, "What's wrong?" she ran up to the mirror and put her hand up to Len's.

He shook his head, he tried to stop the tears from rolling down his face, but it was impossible. He loved his adoptive mom, and for her to treat him like that was painful. "My mom," is all he could say before there was a small knock at the door. "Len?" he heard Gakupo's muffled voice, "Are you okay?"

Len calmed himself and wiped his eyes, then opened the door, "Yes," he said quietly.

"He's cute," Rin giggled. Len looked back at her and playfully rolled his eyes, "You're funny."

Gakupo furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Rin said that you were cute, Gakupo, so I said she was funny." He smiled slightly as Rin gasped and said, "You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"What are you trying to say?" Gakupo laughed, causing Len to smile a little more, "Why'd you come back?"

"Meiko and I got into an argument, she called me insane, told me to try and be normal for once in my life, that she hated me, and that she wished she never adopted me… so I left." Len said sadly, he didn't want to ever go back to Meiko; he thought he loved her, but after taking in all she had said, he couldn't control his emotions; he truly hated her. "And I'm not going back. I mean it's not like she's not my real mom anyway."

"Don't say that," Gakupo touched Len's shoulder. "Your mother still loves you."

"Then why hasn't she come back?" he retorted. Gakupo looked outside his office door; Meiko's car was nowhere to be found. When he returned to the bathroom, he saw that Len had his hand up against the mirror again, "I love you, Rin," he sighed.

"Kiss me," she whispered softly and he opened his eyes to find where her mouth was, and then slowly kissed the mirror. At first Gakupo was disgusted, but then he saw something on Len's reflection that was not on Len: a white bow. He put his hand up to his mouth, "Oh my God…" he panicked, causing Len to turn around, making the bow on his reflection disappear. Len raised an eyebrow and Gakupo asked, "Is Rin, by chance, wearing a large white bow?"

Len's mouth dropped, "Wh-What? H-How did you know that?"

"I-I saw it on your reflection when you were kissing the mirror," he said, majorly freaked out that Len was telling the truth about there being a girl in the mirror. "Kiss her again," he told him. Len followed orders and Gakupo examined the mirror closer, Len's reflection wasn't his reflection at all, it was a small girl that looked very similar to Len, "You aren't crazy…" Gakupo said quietly, "You never were…"

"I'm not crazy…" Len repeated to him, "And I never have been…"

**Yay! Gakupo knows Len isn't crazy! And now you know Rion's terrible middle school experience, it's totally awful! Sorry about that! And now Meiko's out of the picture! Sorry about that as well! Ahh, I'm so excited for this story! I love writing it! If you liked this chapter let me know in the reviews, and if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to tell me! Also, do you like Rion coming up like she did in this chapter or should I keep the flashbacks to a minimum? Thank you all so much! I'll update as soon as I can! -ThatOneBrooke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks so much for the feedback guys! I appreciate it, and I'm glad people actually like this story! I hope the writing isn't too bad, but considering the fact I stay up until at least 3 in the morning writing this story I think some mistakes are okay!:3 I'm gonna try to write during the day for this chapter so I don't sleep until 2 in the afternoon again **u

**Well, on to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

"He did what!?" Gakupo laughed as Len told him about another counselor he had in the past. Gakupo called Meiko and tried to straighten everything out, but she insisted that Len needed to move out, and that he could get his things later today. Len would have been completely okay with that if he had a job, but he didn't… so that was a problem. Gakupo said Len could stay with him for as long as he needed, and Len accepted his offer. Len actually liked Gakupo quite a bit, he was nothing like his other counselors, he was actually pretty cool and seemed to care about Len.

"Yeah, my mom told him about Rin, and he started laughing because he thought I was just talking to my reflection, which was normal for a kid my age," Len smiled, "I didn't know what was so funny and there was a mirror in the room so I asked Rin; she told me she didn't know either so I told him that Rin and I thought he was stupid and he got really mad. Then told me he had a doctorate in psychology and was a professional, so if anyone was stupid that it would be me!"

"Yeah, he was certainly a _professional_!" Gakupo smirked, "Calling a child stupid is always a good idea," he said sarcastically. After a few beats of silence Gakupo looked at Len very seriously, "So how long have you been seeing Rin?"

He blushed and bit his lip; he never had a normal conversation about Rin with anyone, not since Rion disappeared, "Well, she's uh… been around since I was a child… I think she's been around my whole life, but I was just too young to realize it. We look fairly similar and it was kinda weird at first, but I love her and…" he said softly, not making eye contact, "I just wish I could be with her…"

"We'll figure this out, Len," Gakupo said, hopeful there was a way to bring the two lovers together. He put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, Len, you were my last appointment today. Would you like to go get your things?"

"Not really, but I might as well get this over with," he sighed, still hurt about what Meiko had said to him. He knew she could get angry, but he never knew she could blow up like that. He looked at Gakupo and smiled warmly, "Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem," he told him as he packed up his things, "It'll be nice to have some company for once in my life" he laughed slightly.

Len laughed as well, "Glad to help!"

"Are you ready?" Gakupo smiled and Len nodded. He led him to his purple Lamborghini and Len's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Y-You drive a lambo!?" he said in awe, it was the coolest car he'd seen in person, "It's so fucking sweet!"

Gakupo laughed, "Why thank you, Len. That's what you can afford when you're a successful psychologist… and when you had rich parents."

Len cocked his head, "Had?"

Gakupo nodded sadly, "Both my parents died in a car accident when I was 18…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: here it is… 2 in the morning… looks like that didn't work too well! Sorry for the interruption, I shall continue writing the rest of this now!**

"I'm so sorry," Len said softly.

"It's fine," Gakupo smiled, "It was six years ago, and they weren't exactly the best parents, they're kind of the reason I went into psychology." Len raised his eyebrows in place of asking 'why.' Gakupo looked down and played with his keys, "I wanted to know what could drive a parent to abuse their child." Len put his hand up to his mouth and gasped, but before he had a chance to speak, Gakupo smiled, "It's okay, Len. I'm fine now and that's all that matters." He never really told anyone about his parents, but he was glad to get it off his chest. He unlocked his car and he and Len got in, "If you think this is crazy, just wait until you see my house," he laughed as Len's eyes widened.

After about 20 minutes, Gakupo turned onto a long driveway leading to a large white mansion, "Oh my God, Gakupo, this is crazy!" Len grinned, checking out the house. There were many colorful plants surrounding it, and the circle driveway in front of the house was huge, with a fountain in the center, and the pattern of purple bricks was a nice touch. The front entrance had huge purple columns on both sides of the porch. "This is so cool," Len smiled brightly as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I did a little redecorating after my parents died. To make it feel more like home, because the way they had it, well it felt like an asylum… _everything_ was white," he bit his bottom lip nervously and said quietly, "except for the blood stains…" he closed his eyes and shuddered, slightly tugging at his long purple hair. Len came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder; Gakupo looked at him, "Shit, I forgot we had to get your stuff!"

Len shrugged nonchalantly, "We can get it later. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Rin…" Gakupo nodded and opened the door, "The bathroom is upstairs, first door on the left." Len was speechless as he looked around the house. Everything was beautiful; the purple chandelier, the purple carpet going up the middle of the stair case, the white marble tile, the beautiful purple piano, and especially the purple mosaic tile crest in the middle of the room.

Len ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him; it was huge. There was a beautiful tile shower, twin sinks, and the biggest mirror he had ever seen. Rin was getting changed with her back to the mirror and Len couldn't help but stare, just as she took her bra off Len couldn't stare anymore, he didn't like to invade her privacy. Len turned his back to the mirror, "Uh, Rin?" he blushed, noticing something growing in his pants, '_Shit, stop it!_' he thought to himself, but it didn't work; he now had a very noticeable bulge coming protruding from his pants.

Rin, startled, turned around and saw that Len wasn't facing her, "You can turn around silly!" she giggled a little and grinned mischievously, "Don't be such a gentleman." He laughed and turned around, upon looking at one another, both blushed horribly: Rin blushing at Len's growing erection; Len blushing at Rin's naked body, "No fair!" she covered herself up, beginning to feel very self-conscious, "You get naked too!" Len was surprised at her reaction, but did as he was told. Both of them were blushing even worse than before.

"Now you uncover yourself!" Len demanded, he didn't like feeling this vulnerable. Rin started to pout but gave in when Len didn't budge. Len's mouth dropped in awe, "Rin…" he inched closer to the mirror, "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and looked down at his erection, "Thank you, and you're so _big_." Len blushed and bit his lip, "I've never seen one before," she giggled and took a closer look, "Sexy," she winked at him, making him blush even more.

"Thanks," he laughed, "Can I put my clothes back on now," he looked down at his erection and ran his fingers up and down his abs, "Please?" he faked a pout.

Rin giggled and shook her head, "Nope!" Len sighed, but then came up with a brilliant idea. He ran his hand through his hair, and then flashed her his sexiest smile, "C'mon, my beautiful princess," he winked, "Please?" Rin's heart melted and her knees felt weak, _God, he's sexy_! She thought to herself, she couldn't get any words out so she just nodded. Len grinned at her mischievously and began to put his clothes back on, "Thank you, princess." She giggled and put her clothes back on as well.

"You're so sexy," she grinned, causing him to blush again. She looked around the room and cocked her head, "Where the hell are you?"

"Gakupo's," he smiled, "He's fucking loaded! I'm staying with him until we figure out my living situation. Speaking of that, I should probably go get my shit from Meiko's house," he said bitterly, he hated Meiko.

Rin folded her arms and began to pout because he was leaving, "Don't go!"

"I'll talk to you in the car, babe," he smiled, causing her to roll her eyes, "I love you!" he grinned.

"Fiiine, see you soon!" she grinned and shooed him out of the bathroom. He turned the light off and started to head downstairs, but a something caught his eye: a red stain on one of the stairs, right by the railing, which was stained as well.

"My father slammed my head there," Gakupo came up behind Len, causing him to jump.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!" Len looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry," he told him after processing what he had said. Gakupo just shrugged. "Why'd he do that?" Len asked him.

"He said I, uhh… that I took too long in the shower," Gakupo looked down at his feet and bit his lip, but quickly recovered and looked up with a smile, "Shall we go get your stuff?" Len nodded and they headed back out to the Lamborghini. "What's your address?"

"3693 Hill Avenue," he told him. Gakupo nodded and they both got in the car. Gakupo was silent the whole way there. He was reliving his past in his head. And Len was talking to Rin in the mirror.

_Flashback_

Gakupo, fourteen at the time, was finishing up in the shower when suddenly he heard the door open, "Gaku?" he heard his mother's voice. He began to panic, he hated when she did this to him. She opened the shower door, revealing her naked body to him. He backed away from her, which trapped him in the corner.

"Please don't," he pleaded as she came closer. But she didn't listen; she _never_ listened to him. She put her body to his and told him to please her. The last time he disobeyed her, he ended up not being able to walk for three days because she badly bruised both of his ankles, so he did as he was told. He crouched down— he was quite a bit taller than his mom— and sucked on her breasts and stroked her womanhood with his fingers. Gakupo wanted to scream for his father, but he knew he'd just beat him if he found out that his wife seduced Gakupo in her spare time; because for some reason everything was _Gakupo's_ fault. She moaned slightly and told him he was doing great.

"Go inside, Gaku," she said softly. He did as he was told, "Faster," she pleaded. Again, he did as he was told. After she climaxed, she pulled Gakupo's mouth to hers and then gently stroked his member. He didn't like it, but his erection slowly began to grow, "It's gotten bigger," she laughed.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Gakupo's father ran in, "You sick bastard!" he shouted at Gakupo, "How dare you do this to your mother!?"

"B-But I-I didn't—" he tried to say, but his father wasn't listening. Instead, he pulled Gakupo out of the shower by his hair. "D-Dad, what are you—"

"SHUT UP!" His father yelled. He dragged him to the stairs, and then slammed his head on the top step. Tears stung Gakupo's eyes, "Don't fucking cry!" he slammed his head again, and then pushed him down the stairs, knocking him out cold.

_End Flashback_

"Gakupo!?" Len shouted for the third time.

Gakupo jumped and snapped out of his daze, "Yeah, Len?" he looked around.

"You passed my house…" he told him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'll, uh, turn around…" he said, still kind of out of it.

Once at Len's house, Gakupo led Len to the door and knocked loudly. Meiko opened it, and then went out the back door. Len went upstairs to find his bags already packed and some of his mail on the floor. He picked up the envelopes and threw them on top of one of his bags. They carried everything outside and put it in Gakupo's trunk. Len came out with the last bag and tossed it in the trunk, dropping one of the letters. He picked it up and looked at it; 'Lenny' was all it said. He opened it:

_Dear Lenny,_

_I know this is probably very weird, but hi, it's Rion. I've missed you so much. I hope you've been well. I'm just gonna get straight to the point, I know how to get to Rin. Look up Mikuo Hatsune, he can tell you the anything you need to know. I'm sorry I left you, but it wasn't my fault. I can't go into details, but I can tell you that I'm safe. I know you want answers about where I've gone, I know you do… God, I'm crying so much right now, sorry if there's tear stains on the paper… And I want to tell you, but I can't… I just can't… It's too awful, Lenny… You're better off not knowing, trust me… I hope you and Rin are united once and for all. I love you, Len._

_xoxo Rion_

"Oh my God, Rion is alive! Gakupo! She's alive!" Len told him, very confused. Gakupo's eyes widened as he read the letter. Len, who was now crying, looked at him, "She's been alive this whole time!" he said happily, "God, I hope she's been okay… I just wish I knew where she went…"

Gakupo looked at him, "How do you know it's really her?"

Len's face dropped, "I-I guess I don't…" he sighed.

"Are we going to look up this Mikuo person?"

Len nodded, "Rion or not, they want to help me, and they know how to get to Rin." He grinned and got in the car, "Let's go, Gakupo!" He got in the car, started it, then sped off to his house, "I'm finally going to get to see Rin," Len said to himself, "I finally get to _touch_ Rin." He couldn't stop thinking about Rin now; her naked body on top of his and they're finally going to get to kiss each other and talk face to face. '_Rin! Rin! Rin!_' is all he could think.

**Sorry if it's awful, I'm gonna have to end it here. I'm soooooo tired! It's like four in the morning! Um, reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! (Thank God for spellcheck because if it was not here right now half of these words would be misspelled!) I'll update as soon as I can! Byeee! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayy, so thank you for the reviews and such. I like what I'm hearing. I had a plan about where this story was going, but I dunno now! I'm starting to second guess myself! D: I'll figure it out though! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

It was now one in the morning and Len was wiped out from crying so much earlier in the day. He was passed out on the couch as Gakupo continued to try and find more information on Mikuo Hatsune. After five hours of hard work, Gakupo knew exactly four things about him: his name, what he looked like, that he was 18, and that he went missing five months ago. "Fucking shit," he said under his breath. He had no idea how to break the news to Len, "She said to look him up, why the fuck would she say that if he's fucking missing!?" he banged his head on the key board a little harder than planned. "Ouch!" he yelled and quickly turned to Len to make sure he hadn't woken him up; thankfully, he didn't.

"I give up on this shit," he sighed and quietly went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower so he could clear his mind. He slowly got undressed, and then started the shower; the water was hot, just the way he liked it. He stepped in, letting the water and steam take him away from the real world for a little while. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed with pleasure, the water felt so good on his skin. He washed his body slowly, not wanting to get out sooner than he had to. Every now and then, he would glance at the bathroom door; a bad habit he couldn't break.

Gakupo thought he heard something strange from outside the door, so he turned the water off and listened. When he heard nothing he sighed, telling himself he was imagining things again. He looked down at his stomach, slowly outlining his abs. Then he came across one of his scars; a small one, but probably the most painful. It was from when his father stabbed him, he thought back to that horrid day and shuddered. All of a sudden, Gakupo heard Len scream from downstairs. He wrapped a towel around his lower half and ran down the stairs, "Len!?"

"Gakupo, someone's in the house!" he cried, "They went in the kitchen!" They slowly walked to the kitchen, finding someone going through the fridge.

Gakupo turned on the light, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The stranger stood, she had long pink hair and light blue eyes, "Gakuuuu!" she whined, "Why don't you have any good food?"

"Luka!?" he exclaimed, "How the fuck…" he trailed off, extremely confused as to why the girl that had broken his heart decided to show up at his house, and somehow got in without triggering any alarm.

Len's eyes widened, "You know her!?"

Luka looked at them, "I'd love to tell you everything, I really would… but I _need_ food." Gakupo catered to her every wish and when she was finally satisfied, she smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you Gakupo's friend uh… Len is it?" she shook his hand, then turned to Gakupo, "It's nice to see you again…" she blushed. "I can't believe it's been a year since I've seen you…"

He blushed as well and looked down at his feet, while doing so he realized he was only in a towel, "I guess I had better get changed," he laughed awkwardly, he didn't want to see Luka; he wanted her to go away. He ran to change, but accidentally tripped over his towel revealing his butt to Len and Luka, "Fuck! I'm sorry you had to see that, Len," he blushed and quickly wrapped the towel back around him. He quickly went up to the bathroom and put his clothes back on.

Downstairs, Len and Luka were talking about Gakupo as he changed, "So how do you know Gaku?" Luka raised an eyebrow; Gakupo didn't have many friends, and Len seemed a little young to be hanging out with him.

He smirked, "He was uh… my counselor," he said quietly; obviously embarrassed to admit that he had a counselor.

"Oh, why did you need counseling?"

Len blushed, not wanting to answer the question. She raised her eyebrows, wanting an answer; before either one could say anything, Gakupo walked downstairs, "That's none of your business, Luka," he snapped at her.

"Geez," she said to herself, "What's your problem?"

"Well," he began, "first off, you're in my house without permission; secondly, you're my ex and you're in _my house_ without permission; thirdly, you, the person who broke my heart, are in _my fucking house_ without fucking permission."

Len's eyes got big and he felt very awkward, "Gakupo, I'll go wait in the—"

"No!" he shouted, "Luka will leave."

"But Gaku," she pouted, but he refused to look at her, "I just need a place to stay for the night… That's all…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Luka, why here?"

"I uh…" she stammered and slightly blushed, "Well, I lost my house about a week ago… my parents said I could stay for a while, but only until I got back on my feet… but I can't find a job. I felt so guilty to put them in that situation, so I left," she sighed and looked up at him with a smirk, "But with you, on the other hand, I don't feel guilty about putting _you_ in a situation like that, so here I am!"

Gakupo sighed, he felt bad about Luka losing her house and such, but he didn't want her here. Just as he was about to tell her to go somewhere else, Len spoke up, "C'mon Gaku," he teased, calling him by Luka's pet name for him "Cut Luka some slack; it's just for tonight…"

"Fine," he said at last, "But _only_ for tonight!" He turned on his heel and headed upstairs, "C'mon you two, we should get some sleep." They followed him upstairs and he showed them to their rooms, all side by side, "This is my room," he said as he walked by the first door on the right. "This will be Len's room," he said as he passed the next door on the right, "and finally, _this_, will be Luka's room." He glared at her.

She bit her lip, she remembered this room; it was the room she and Gakupo had lost their virginities to each other in, "Formal protest!" she demanded.

"Denied," he said with a sly smirk.

"Informal protest!" she demanded, a little softer this time.

"Not in your dreams, _princess_," he rolled his eyes, "That is your assigned room and that _is_ where you will sleep. No question about it." He wanted her to relive that moment over and over again, just as he has done for the last year. She glared at him as she went in the room, and slammed the door behind her. "GOOD NIGHT, PRINCESS!" He yelled at the door. "AND GOOD NIGHT TO YOU, ASSHOLE!" She shouted back.

He rolled his eyes and turned around to find that Len wasn't there anymore. Before all of the awkwardness happened between Gakupo and Luka, Len had quietly snuck into his room to avoid the situation. "Len?" he lightly knocked on the door and walked in to find Len already in his striped yellow pajamas, "I'm sorry if that was awkward," he laughed a little, "It's just that…" he sighed, "When Luka left me… she left without a reason. The only thing was a letter she had left on my nightstand saying we were over. I was absolutely devastated, we had been together for two years and _that's_ how she broke up with me!"

Len looked at him, his expression saddened, "I'm so sorry Gakupo, I can understand why you didn't want her to stay now… I'm sorry if I made you—"

"You didn't make me do anything!" he smiled, "I wasn't _really_ going to let her go. I just wanted to see her beg," he grinned.

Len laughed, he didn't know Gakupo could be so feisty, "I'm really glad I met you," he hugged him. Normally he wasn't too thrilled on the whole 'showing emotion' bullshit, but he really like that Gakupo was helping him out.

Gakupo returned the embrace, "I'm really glad I met you too," he ruffled up Len's hair, which was now out of a ponytail. "Um," he cleared his throat and broke off the hug, "Good night, Len. I hope you sleep well."

"Good night, Gakupo. You too; uh, see you in the morning," he smiled slightly; Gakupo smiled back and then left Len… alone. He didn't like being alone, but he didn't want to seem like a baby, so he shrugged it off. He looked to his left and found a vanity, in the mirror, he saw Rin sleeping peacefully. "Good night, beautiful," he whispered, "I love you…" And with that, he turned off the light, got in bed, and drifted off to sleep.

It was nearly three in the morning and Luka still could not sleep; the room brought back so many memories, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to leave Gakupo, but she was scared she was holding him back from better things; like Galaco. She thought Galaco was much prettier than she was and that Gakupo liked her. They would tease each other all the time; Luka just thought they were playing, until she found out that Galaco liked him. So she got up and left one night after thinking it over; if they were going to end, it would have to be on _her_ terms.

After Galaco had found out Gakupo was single, she made her move right away, but Gakupo rejected her. He loved Luka, and couldn't get over her. Once Luka found out about this, she was too embarrassed to come back, so she just avoided him.

Suddenly, Luka couldn't stand to be without Gakupo another second. She quietly opened the door and crept down the hallway to Gakupo's room. She closed her eyes and took a breath, then she grabbed the doorknob and opened her eyes again as she tiptoed in, "Gaku?" she whispered softly. No response. She tiptoed closer to the bed and looked him over. He was shirtless, lying on his back, his hair was a total mess, and he had drool coming from the corner of his mouth, '_So cute_' she grinned and got into bed with him.

Gakupo groaned and opened up his eyes, "Luka!? What are you doing in here!?" he whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake Len.

She sighed, "I miss you, Gaku…" He bit his lip, but turned away from her; he wasn't giving in to her, he couldn't. He didn't want to be hurt again. Luka realized that he was still hurt by what she had done to him, "I'm sorry I left, but I thought you liked Galaco…"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You what!?"

"I thought that you liked Galaco, so I left you before you could leave me… but when I heard you rejected her, I felt so awful. I was too embarrassed to come back though, I understand if you don't forgi—" Gakupo cut her off with a kiss, she kissed him back passionately. He pulled her on top of him and held her waist, "I love you, Gaku," she smiled as she broke off the kiss.

"I love you too, Luka," he smiled and slowly put his hands up the back of her shirt. She grinned mischievously and took her shirt off completely; Gakupo blushed, and then she unclasped her bra, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, not wanting to make her rush back into things. She nodded and got off of him so they could take off their pants. He grabbed her ass, "You're so perfect."

"Thank you," she smiled and went under the covers, seeing that he was already hard. She put it in her mouth and he groaned into a pillow, not wanting Len to hear. She shoved the whole thing in; it was longer than she remembered. When she thought it was wet enough she lined herself up with it and slowly put it in her. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest as he began to thrust into her, "Oh Gaku," she said quietly, she hadn't had sex in a year, and boy did she miss it.

"Luka," he said her name seductively, "Give me all you've got." She did as she was told, slamming into him as hard and fast as she could. He put one of her breasts in his mouth and gently sucked on it, she stopped because of how good it felt and let out a moan, "Feel good?" she nodded and he continued, then slowly began thrusting into her again. "I've missed this," he told her and gently nipped at her neck.

"Me too," she smiled. Gakupo flipped her over, putting him on the top. He thrust into her as hard as he could, Luka screamed with pleasure, and he covered her mouth. He did it once more, and then pulled out, covering her chest with his juices. "I-I love you, Gakupo," she smiled.

He was breathing heavily, but managed to say, "I love you too, Luka." They looked at each other, "Do you think Len heard?" he blushed.

"YES I DID!" Len shouted from the other room, "AND IT WAS GROSS!" They both started laughing and Len shouted again, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M LIKE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!" Luka shouted back teasingly.

Len started laughing as well, "I HOPE YOU DON'T _HAVE_ A BABY!"

They all laughed and Gakupo shouted, "GO BACK TO SLEEP, LENNY! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!"

"OKAY, GAKU! DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN THOUGH!" Len laughed and went back to sleep.

"He's a sweet kid," Gakupo smiled, "Shall we get some rest?" Luka nodded and Gakupo wrapped her in his arms, "I love you," he said and they drifted off to sleep.

**GAH! That was so much fun to write! I'm sorry it took longer than usual to update, but I had total writers block. I finally rewrote the fourth paragraph and then continued on tonight, it was good to finally know where I was going with this for once, because when I first started writing this chapter I was so lost! I started listening to some Vocaloid music as well as songs from Weird Al, Panic! At the Disco, and some songs from Moulin Rouge. I was finally inspired to write again! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews would be swell! I rewrote this chapter twice and I really liked the way it turned out, I hope you all do too! Thanks so much for all the support:) xx ThatOneBrooke**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I've gotten over the writer's block shit, so that's good! Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Len woke up to the sound of the bathroom door slamming; he groaned and put the pillow over his head because there was too much light coming in from the window, "Len?" Rin called from the mirror. He turned towards her and squinted, the vanity was right next to the window so it was really hard for him to see, "How are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Pretty good I guess, how about you?"

"Same," she sighed, "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too," he told her quietly. He was tired of not being able to see her, that's when he remembered that he had forgotten to ask Gakupo what he had found out, "I'll be back, Princess," he smiled, "I won't be long; I promise!" He ran out the door to Gakupo's room, "Gakupo," he knocked.

"He's downstairs," Luka said as she came from the bathroom. Len smiled and thanked her, then went downstairs. Gakupo was at the piano, running his fingers across the keys, "Gakupo, what'd you find out on Mikuo?"

Gakupo looked over at him, a disheartened look upon his face, "I'm so sorry, Len… but Mikuo went missing five months ago, and no one has found him yet."

Len's mouth dropped open and tears filled his eyes, "S-So what does th-that mean?" he stammered quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It means that we have no way of contacting him, Len… We're back to square one," he sighed and looked at his feet. Seeing Len come so close to getting the answers he needed, only to have them ripped away from him was heartbreaking. He wanted to unite the two lovers, but now he had no idea where to begin, "We'll figure it out, Len," he said as the tears began running down Len's face.

He shook his head, "There's no way," he managed to say, "Rin and I will never be together," he wiped his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, "I-I… need to be alone," he said quietly and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Gakupo sighed and looked up, "Why, Lord? Why did you have to do this to him!?"

Luka came up to him, "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head, "Nothing, Len's just having some issues…" he couldn't tell her, she'd think they were both crazy. She raised her eyebrows, wanting to know what the 'issues' were, "Luka, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

She grabbed his hand, "Try me," she smiled warmly. So he did, and as he expected, she was confused and did not believe him, "That's insane," she shook her head.

He smiled slightly and said, "I can show you," then he took her upstairs to Len's room, "Len?" he knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said softly. They entered his room; Len was in front of the mirror talking to Rin. "I don't know what we're gonna do, baby…"

Luka looked at Gakupo thinking, '_This kid can't possibly be serious_.' Gakupo looked at Len, "Could you kiss her, Len?" he asked him softly. He nodded and Luka and Gakupo saw Rin in his reflection. Luka took a step back and looked at Gakupo, confused, "I told you," he stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

Len looked back at them, "You guys are funny," he smiled slightly.

"Who's that girl?" Rin smiled, "She's so pretty!"

"That's Luka," he grinned and looked back at Luka, "Rin thinks you're pretty!"

Luka and Rin blushed, Luka said, "Aww, thanks!" at the same time Rin laughed and said, "Why do you tell people what I say!?"

Len laughed, "Sorry, Rin, but they can't hear you so I'm your voice here for the time being!"

She rolled her eyes, "I _like_ that people don't hear what I'm saying!" She would have punched him, but they were separated by the mirror so that wasn't exactly possible, "Kiss me again!" He did and she looked at Gakupo and said, "Punch him!" very quickly as she was kissing Len so he could hopefully hear her. To his surprise, he actually did hear her. Gakupo did as he was told and Len glared at him, and then back at Rin.

"How'd you hear her!?"

Gakupo shrugged, "I have no idea!"

"That's so weird, Rin! How'd you manage to make that happen?"

She giggled, "I said it while we were kissing, so I guess I can be _heard_ when we're kissing too!"

"Sweet," Len smiled, and then looked at Gakupo, "Don't punch me, Gaku," he teased, and then added, "It really did kind of hurt though!"

Gakupo grinned and said, "I was only following orders!" making Len laugh.

Luka was still kind of in shock because there really was a girl in the mirror that Len was in love with. She kind of began to feel guilty for thinking he and Gakupo were insane, "So there's no way for them to be together?" she asked Gakupo.

"There might be, if only we could find that Mikuo Hatsune person…"

She nodded, "Why can't you find him?"

"He went missing five months ago," he sighed, "I have no idea how we're going to find him when not even the police can!"

"Have you tried contacting his parents?"

Gakupo's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "I hadn't even thought about doing that!" he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips, "Thank you so much!" He rushed downstairs and got on the computer to find a number or address for Mikuo. After a few minutes he finally found his parents' address. "C'mon guys, we've got to go!" Rin and Len said their goodbyes and he and Luka rushed down the stairs. They all headed out the door and into Gakupo's car.

Gakupo was scared of what they may find out, "Is anyone else nervous?"

Len nodded, "I am a lot, like what if they don't want to tell us anything!"

"We just have to hope," Gakupo told him. After about 50 minutes, Gakupo found the house. It was a smaller house that was painted teal color. Len and Gakupo went up to the door while Luka waited in the car, just in case something went wrong. They looked at one another and then Gakupo knocked on the door. It wasn't long before someone opened the door, "Hello, I am Gakupo, and this is Len…"

The girl smiled, "Hello, I'm Haku. What is it I can help you with?"

Len bit his lip and said, "Mikuo Hatsune…"

Her eyes widened and she looked around, "We can't talk outside, come in, please!" They entered the house and Haku locked the door behind them, "It's been so long since anyone has been here about Mikuo, please tell me what you need to know! I should be able to help you."

"Well," Len started, "Yesterday I got a letter from my supposedly dead friend, Rion and—"

"Rion Tone?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, how did you know?"

"She used to come over here a lot, always talking to Mikuo about his mirror research," she told him, "But after a while, she just stopped coming."

"What mirror research?" Len asked her and she covered her mouth and shook her head, '_I've said too much_!'

"Um, nothing really… he just liked mirrors, that's all…"

Len looked at Gakupo and Gakupo pursed his lips, "Len has been seeing a girl in the mirror since he was a child, we thought that coming here could give us more information about Mikuo."

"Len?" she said softly, "Len Kagamine?" He nodded, and she smiled, "Rion used to talk about you, but she never mentioned that _you_ were the one who could see someone in the mirror…"

"Haku," a voice came from upstairs, "Perhaps you should let me talk to them?" She nodded and he continued, "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Kagamine," said a teal haired boy.

"Mikuo!" Gakupo exclaimed, "I-I thought you were missing!"

He shook his head, "No, that's just what I want everyone to think. Too many people wanted me in an insane asylum," he smirked, "My parents included, so I ran away and I found Haku one day," he smiled at her, "Everyone thought I was crazy because of the girl _I_ can see in the mirror, Miku."

"Y-You can see a girl in the mirror too?" Len asked, really glad he wasn't the only one.

"Yes, and even though I haven't quite figured everything out, I'm very close."

"That's great!" Len grinned, then looked at Gakupo, who was smiling as well, then turned back to Mikuo, "S-So, do _you_ know where Rion is?"

He shook his head, "No, she stopped coming around here after a while; I had no idea where to find her. Does that mean you don't know where she is either?"

Len shook his head sadly, "No, in the letter she said she was safe, but it was too awful for me to know where she went…"

Gakupo put a hand on Len's shoulder, "We still don't know for sure if she wrote the note, though. Mikuo, do you have any information on the mirror subject?"

He smiled, "I've got tons of it, c'mon up to my room." They followed him and he opened his door, revealing papers and clothes everywhere, "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors," he laughed a little. "So, Len, how'd you get Gakupo to believe you?"

"I kissed Rin and he saw her in my reflection," he answered softly, still shocked that he's actually close to being able to see Rin.

Mikuo's eyes widened, "Oh really? That's fascinating; I never kissed Miku in front of anyone, so I didn't know that could happen. He looked into the mirror, "This is Len and Gakupo, Miku. Len has the same problem as we do…" he smiled, "I'm cuter though… right!?" he blushed and stuck his tongue out, "You're funny." Len and Gakupo smiled, Len had never experienced this from someone else, he now understood how silly he must've looked, but that was no excuse for how he was treated.

"So you haven't successfully been able to really be with Miku, right?" Gakupo asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I'm getting closer to the answer. I'll figure it out soon enough…" he sighed, he actually had no idea if he would be able to make their dreams a reality, '_Is it truly possible to ever be together_?' He bit his lip, "So what's her name?"

"Rin," Len blushed and Mikuo nodded.

"Do you love her?"

Len smiled awkwardly, what kind of a question was that!? "Um, yes, I do. I just want to be with her in person…"

"You do realize one of you would have to leave the world you're currently living on, to the one that you aren't?"

"I thought that's how it'd work," Len told him, "Rin already decided she would come here if we ever got that opportunity… Her parents abandoned her last year, they told her to move out or else she was going to the asylum. She has nothing left for her in her world."

Gakupo pursed his lips, "That's awful… Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care," Len shrugged, "I was so used to not telling anybody anything that I didn't really think about it…" Gakupo nodded, seeing where he was coming from.

"Len, I haven't tried something because I feared the conditions were permanent. But you and Rin could try it, if you want…"

Len's eyes widened and he grinned ear to ear, "Really!?" Mikuo nodded and Len looked at Gakupo, "I'll finally get to touch her!"

Mikuo smiled, "Alright all you have to do is sing a song that comes from the heart together, and you're both perfectly in sync, and you both have to truly believe it's going to work," he told him.

"How do you know this?" he asked him, not wanting to do anything dangerous. He didn't want to hurt Rin.

"Well… You know Haku? She used to be like us… She saw a boy named Piko, and that's how they did it…"

"Piko Utatane?" Len's jaw dropped as he nodded, "He was my best friend in middle school through tenth grade when he moved away!"

"Yeah, Piko moved out here when he successfully did the song and brought Haku here."

"I wanna do it; I want to bring Rin here."

"I'll get everything set up, you two discuss things!"

Rin and Len were so happy they started crying out of happiness. They decided to sing a song they wrote together: "Adolescence." Mikuo asked if they were ready, and they both nodded. They both closed their eyes, put their hands up against each other's, and started to sing. As they sang, the mirror started glowing with a bright yellow light; Len could actually _feel_ Rin's hands on his. "Now pull her through!" Mikuo shouted.

Len did as he was told, the light was shining extremely bright as he was pulling Rin through the mirror, so everyone had their eyes closed. Suddenly the light went away, and Rin was in Len's arms. "Hello, Len," she cried, he hugged her tightly and began to cry as well.

"Hello, Rin," he grinned as he cried tears of joy, "It's nice to finally meet you," he laughed, and she giggled.

**Yay! Rin and Len are finally together! So exciting! I hope you like this chapter, and no the story isn't quite over yet! I think I've got a lot more chapters left! But with college coming up, we'll see how well that works out! I do hope things work out, because I love writing this! Welp, reviews would be great! Thanks for reading!:) xx ThatOneBrooke**


	6. Chapter 6

**So guess what! I had at least the first page typed out and my computer crashed, so that reallllly sucks. I'm sooo pissed. Anyways, thanks for all the review. I'm so glad people like this story. Y'know, I didn't really think Gakupo would be in the story as much as he is, but I totally fell in love with his character and I decided to keep him. I think he made a great addition to the story. I **_**hope**_** I know where I'm going with this now, because what I had was really good and I don't know if I can make it as good this time around! Well, I'm hoping for the best!**

**Chapter 6**

Once Len and Rin were finally done crying, they began to feel kind of uncomfortable around each other. They weren't used to being face to face without a mirror separating them. They couldn't even look at each other without blushing. Len was actually so nervous that he stepped away from Rin and stood by Gakupo. He gave Len a funny look, "What aren't you by Rin?" he whispered.

He shrugged, "I don't know why I'm so nervous! I can't help it!" He bit his lip and looked at Rin, she was looking at her feet and her eyes were wide; she was just as nervous as Len. Gakupo laughed a little, thinking it was cute that they were so nervous to be in the same room.

Mikuo smiled slightly, seeing Len and Rin so nervous and awkward around each other was slightly amusing; he knew Miku and him would be all over each other by this point. He looked at Len, and then at Rin, "You two look so much alike!" Other than the fact that Rin was more feminine and at least four inches shorter than Len, they were practically _mirror images_. Mikuo began to think to himself, he and Miku looked quite similar as well, and so did Piko and Haku. '_Why could this be_?' he thought to himself, "It's kind of weird…"

Gakupo looked at the two blonds, "That's so strange…" He put his hand up to his chin and thought for a minute, "What is the mirror was some sort of parallel universe where Len was born as a girl, which would mean he would be Rin?"

Mikuo nodded, "That could be a possibility…"

Len and Rin looked at each other, and then they both blushed and looked away, "No," Len said, "I can't be in love with myself as a girl. There has to be another explanation…"

"Yeah," Rin piped up, "We can't be the same person… Other than the fact that we look alike, me and Len are two completely different people."

"Same with me and Miku," Mikuo told them.

"And with me and Piko," Haku said as she walked in with Piko at her side, she actually had to pull him in because he was uncomfortable around Mikuo. Piko didn't know why, but he was slightly intimidated by him. When Piko saw that Len was there he grinned from ear to ear, he missed his best friend. That's why it was so hard for him to move away for Haku, because he didn't want to leave Len behind. He came up behind Len and put a hand on his shoulder.

Len turned around and saw that it was Piko, "Oh my gosh, Piko!" He hugged him, "It's been forever since I've seen you! How have you been!?"

"Good," he smiled, glad to see him again, "I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry I left you behind… especially after what had happened to Rion just a couple months before I left."

Len shrugged it off, "That's okay, Piko. I totally understand why you left!"

"I'm glad you guys finally get to see each other again," Haku smiled, "Piko talks about you all the time; you two were pretty crazy kids from what I've heard!"

Len blushed, "Yeah," he thought back to all the things they had done, "we were pretty crazy…" Piko and Len looked at each other; Len laughed and said, "Remember Neru?" Piko laughed as well and said, "How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

Piko and Len were in tenth grade at the time, it was October, and they were at school. They were pretty much in all the same classes, so they had plenty of time to plot. They decided they'd play a prank on Neru Akita since they hated her so much. After they devised a plan, they grinned mischievously at each other, it was perfect! They could hardly wait for their plan to go into action, so they played a few pranks on some other people as they waited for the end of the school day.

In their French class, they drew a picture of a dick on the chalkboard while no one was in the room and then blamed it on another classmate. Then left love notes for some of the male teachers… that were 'signed by' other students. Of course they would never get caught, Piko was one of the quietest kids in school and Len was known as the 'good kid,' little did everyone know that they were two of the most mischievous boys in the school.

Finally school was over; Len found Neru by her locker and grinned his sexy grin, "Hey Neru, you wanna come over later on tonight? Me and Piko want to party."

Her eyes widened, she'd had a crush on Len since the seventh grade, which is part of the reason she hated Rion so much, "Will _Rion_ be there?" she rolled her eyes at Rion's name.

"Nope, just you, me, and Piko," he winked seductively.

She caught the drift and grinned, "Of course I'll be there," she blushed as Len gently caressed her cheek with his lips.

"I'll be at your house at seven," he smiled, and then walked off to find Piko. "It worked," he grinned.

"Yes!" Piko celebrated, "This is gonna be so awesome!" They both smiled and started walking down the hallway. When they walked by one of the teachers' room he heard two guys talking about love letters they had received from students.

"Miki has never done anything like this before; I mean she's a cute kid, but I would never love a 15 year old. That's creepy and I'm debating on whether or not to report this."

"No," said the other teacher, "I'm sure if you ignore it she'll think you aren't interested and stop bothering you, that's what happened with me about three weeks ago. Miki sure does like to express her feelings," he sighed, "but you may want to report her if it keeps happening."

Len and Piko laughed quietly as they walked away, "We wouldn't want poor little Miki to be reported… would we?" Len batted his eyelashes teasingly.

Piko laughed, "Now why would we want that?" he said mischievously.

Later that night, Len and Piko went to pick up Neru. Thy arrived at her house to find that she was waiting outside, "Neru!" Len shouted to get her attention; she looked up and smiled as she ran to his car.

"So where are we going?" she asked them as she got in.

"My place," Piko answered, "My parents are out of town."

Len and Piko glanced at each other and nodded, they were going through with it. Neru nodded and asked, "Did you manage to get your hands on any alcohol?"

Len scoffed, "You underestimate me, Neru. I _always_ have a way of getting alcohol."

"Good," she smiled. They pulled up to Piko's house and after grabbing the alcohol from the trunk, they all went inside. "So what are we gonna do first?"

Len grabbed three bottles of vodka, "Get hammered," he laughed. They all started drinking, and Neru was all over Len, he hated it, but it had to be done if he wanted revenge. Piko grabbed Neru off of Len, just to give him a break, and pulled her on top of him, "Get it, Pikoooooo!" he fell on the floor laughing; so maybe Len _shouldn't_ have had that other bottle of vodka, he got really weird when he was drunk, but he could never forget the plan.

"Neru, Len, let's go upstairs," Piko smiled. He took Len's hand and helped him up off of the ground, then led him and Neru to the guest bedroom. Len laid on the bed, then Neru laid next to him, and Piko laid next to her. Piko started grabbing Neru's waist and putting his hands up her shirt. Len and Piko weren't proud of what they did, but it was for Rion. Piko grabbed her wrists tightly, "So Neru," he pinned her down on the bed, "What do you wanna do?" Neru bit her lip, she'd never had sex with two guys at the same time before, and she wasn't sure she wanted to now.

"Can we slow down, guys?" she sighed, "I don't think I want to do this…"

Len laughed loudly, "But Neru," he looked over at her, "We can't not do this! Remember what you did to Rion, she definitely didn't want to be beaten or raped, but she was!"

Neru's eyes were filled with fear, "L-Len? This was all a trap?"

He licked his lips, "Of course it was, I'd never want to be with you. And neither would Piko… but it's too late for that now," he smiled mischievously, Neru began to panic, then ended up passing out from the mixture of alcohol and fear. Piko tossed her aside and looked at Len, who had wide eyes, "I'm so drunk right now!"

Piko laughed, "You did have two bottles of vodka, what did you expect?"

Len shrugged and tackled him onto the floor, "You're my besssst friend, Pikooooo!" he grinned, "What are we gonna do now? Take pictures for blackmail or just dump her off at her house and let her think we did something?"

He grabbed his phone, "Let's take some pictures, and post them around school tomorrow, and if she threatens to tell, we threaten her right back saying we have more than we actually do!" Len nodded happily, he loved how mischievous his quiet little friend was. They took pictures of her passed out with all the bottles of vodka they had drank around her, and then took on of her drooling, and then they messed up her hair and carried her to the toilet and put her head in it to take a picture. They left a note in her phone that said, 'Tell and we'll post more pictures around the school!:P' Then they decided that was enough and took her home.

Piko drove since he was the most sober, once at her house, they carried Neru to the front door, put a note on her head that said 'Sorry, she passed out drunk! I thought you'd want her home!' Rang the doorbell a couple times, and then ran like hell. Her dad answered the door and could smell the alcohol on her, he wasn't too mad, he was just glad she was home safe. He looked around and then said, "Thank you, whoever you are!" and carried his daughter inside.

Piko and Len were cracking up on their way back to Piko's, "I hope she doesn't snitch!" Once at the house, Len passed out on the couch while Piko went up to his bed to sleep. In the morning, Piko printed off the pictures, and they got to school extra early to put them all over Neru's locker. When she arrived at school, there were people surrounding her locker, laughing.

"Oh my gosh! That must be what that note was about!" She was embarrassed, but took all the pictures down with what little pride she had left. She couldn't have any more photos leaked, so she simply glared at Len and Piko and said, "You're secret is safe with me," then walked away without another word.

_End Flashback_

"We were such awful people," Len laughed.

"We were," Piko grinned, "But she deserved it after what she did to Rion!"

Len agreed and looked at Rin and Gakupo, "Shall we head out? Luka's still in the car, remember?"

"Shit!" Gakupo said, "I completely forgot! Stay in contact guys, we'll see you later!" H smiled and ran out to his car.

Piko and Len exchanged numbers, "I'll see you around," Len smiled and took Rin's hand and blushed, "Bye guys!" They followed behind Gakupo and got in the car.

Mikuo looked at Haku, "What is we really are in love with ourselves as the opposite gender?"

Haku smiled, "I don't think so, I just need to run a few tests and I'll hopefully be able to tell you!"

Piko looked at Haku, "I already ran some…" he admitted, "And we have very similar DNA, Haku… I think that technically means we're related… I think the same goes for Mikuo and Miku, and Len and Rin." He thought for a moment, "Len was adopted, Miku was adopted, and Haku was adopted…. What if…"

"What if we're all fucking twins!?" Mikuo exclaimed, "Oh my God, that makes so much sense! And that also means that… that I'm in love with my sister…"

"And I had sex with my brother!?" Haku blinked oddly, "What do we do?"

"Go on with our lives, who cares! We're twins from another dimension so… I don't think it's technically bad!" Mikuo said, calming everyone down.

Piko smiled, "That makes better sense, and makes me a lot happier."

Haku smiled as well, "Don't even think of us as siblings, just think of it as we were before; lovers, and that's it."

"Should we tell Len and Rin?" Mikuo asked.

"No…" Haku sighed, "Let's not make it more awkward for them than it has to be…" Piko and Mikuo nodded in agreement, "So it's settled then, Len and Rin shouldn't find out!"

They all looked at each other, then Haku took Piko's hand and led him to her room, "Let's have some fun," she winked at him. He blushed and followed her in, closing the door behind him.

He put his hands up her shirt and they made out; nothing changed between them, they had lived as lovers their whole lives, and that's how they wanted to keep it.

**Yay! The 6****th**** chapter is done! I have to admit I was really pissed when I had to start over, but I got over it and I think it turned out okay! Also, Rin and Len are technically siblings? Say whaaa? Haha, but anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be cool! Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! Byeee! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still not for sure on the whole twincest thing! I'm so torn! *cry face* I'll get it figured out though! I have listened to Vocaloid songs allllll day, I think I'm a little obsessed! Haha! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Len tried to sit up front with Gakupo, but he shouted "No! Bad Len!" and then bopped him on the head and pushed him in the back with Rin, causing him hit his head on the door—ouch—and land on Rin's lap. Okay, so Gakupo may have 'accidentally' thrown him right on top Rin, but oh well, they needed the slight push to actually make them talk to each other.

Len looked up and blushed as the beautiful blond smiled down at him. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to stay there forever, "Hi, Rin," he smiled and laughed, "Sorry I'm on your lap, but Gakupo decided he wanted to try and _kill_ me!" he glared over at him.

Gakupo laughed and said, "You're the one that wouldn't talk to Rin, and that was my way of getting you to talk!"

"By trying to _kill_ me!?"

"No, by pushing you on top of her," he smirked and started driving, "And guess what? It worked!"

Rin blushed, "I suppose it did, didn't it?" She looked Len over, his blond hair was messy, as usual, and his clothes looked as he had just thrown them on— not one fuck was given when he put on his clothes, too worried about meeting Mikuo—and his eyes were bright and full of joy. She ruffled up his hair, then Len did something neither one of them were expecting; he kissed her. She put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his hands though her hair, messing up her bow. She dropped his head back on the door—ouch _again_—so she could fix her bow, she never knew why, but her bow either had to be in perfectly, or not in at all.

"OCD much?" he said playfully and rubbed the back of his head. She blushed and bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile, "You think this is funny?" he smiled as she busted up laughing, "Guess what Gakupo, me hitting my head on the door is funny now; LOOK AT WHAT YOU STARTED!" By this point everyone was laughing except for Len, who was pretending to pout and trying not to laugh, he could barely hold back his smile.

Luka looked back at Len and Rin, "You're super lucky, Len," she said then grinned, "Because I don't know if any other girl could put up with you!"

Len's jaw dropped and he sat up, "Why, Luka," he huffed and gave her a funny look, "I'm actually very popular with the ladies," he flipped his hair with his hand and may or may not have slightly did the duck face, making Luka laugh quite a bit. Then he blushed and stopped playing around, "But Rin has had my heart since the day I met her," he looked at Rin and grabbed her hand, "And you always will."

Luka smiled at them, "You guys are adorable," she turned to Gakupo, "Why can't our relationship be that adorable!?"

Gakupo was surprised that she said her and him were in a relationship, he looked at her and smirked, "Whoa, I never said we were dating again!"

Luka cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, "What is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"It _means_ that I'm not quite sure if I want you back," he bluffed, of course he wanted her back, but he couldn't let her know that, he didn't want her to think he was the same pushover she left nearly a year ago. He was, of course, still a pushover, but Luka couldn't know that either.

She sighed softly, realizing she shouldn't expect him to want her back so quickly, "When _will_ you know then, Gaku?"

He couldn't take it anymore; he didn't like it when Luka was upset, "Right now! Of course I want you back, babe!" She grinned and hugged him, which was dangerous because he was driving, but she didn't care. "I love you, Luka," he glanced over at her, then looked back at the road, "Can you get off, I'm kind of driving," he laughed.

Luka, reluctantly, backed away and looked at him, '_He is so sexy, I just wanna rip all of his clothes off_!' She grinned and whispered to him, "Can we have a different room tonight, away from those two," she winked. Gakupo nodded and winked seductively.

"Um, ew," Len said and stuck his tongue out, "Make it as far away as possible, please!"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what everyone was talking about, "What?" she whispered to Len.

He laughed, "They wanna be away from us so they can have really loud and nasty sex." Rin blushed and shook her head; she did not want to know that at all. Gakupo and Luka blushed as well, and then Luka reached in the back and bopped Len on the head, "Hey!" he cried, "What was that for!?" he pouted and rubbed his head.

"For telling Rin that!" she rolled her eyes at him, then smiled at Rin, "Sorry about that..."

Rin giggled, "It's okay, Luka. Len and I might be doing the same thing so I'm glad you guys will be far away," she flipped her hair and smiled at Len. He cocked his head a blushed horribly, feeling something growing in his pants. Luka noticed Len's shifting and couldn't help but laugh, "What?" Rin asked, confused as to why Luka was laughing.

Luka shook her head, "Nothing," she winked at Len and turned back around to face the front.

'_This car ride better not be much longer_,' Len thought to himself. It was nearly 20 more minutes before they arrived at Gakupo's place. Rin looked around in amazement; she'd never seen a house so big before. "I did the same thing," Len laughed at her reaction, "The inside is even better!"

They all walked inside and Rin's eyes widened, "Oh my God! This is so cool!" she smiled and looked around. "So Gakupo," Rin smiled at him, "this is a really awesome house!"

Gakupo smiled, "Why thank you, Rin." He looked at Len and grinned, "Your bed was kind of small, I'll move you guys to a different room,' he winked, causing Len to blush. Gakupo walked upstairs and down the hallway, quite a ways down he found the perfect room for them. It was large and had a bathroom and a fluffy queen sized bed for Len and Rin to share, "This good?" he asked Len.

Len and Run looked around and they both smiled, "This will be perfect, Gakupo," Rin said mischievously and grabbed Len's hand, pulling him inside, "Thank you, Gakupo," she said brightly and shut the door behind her.

Gakupo laughed, "You're welcome, don't have too much fun, Lenny!"

"No promises!" he shouted through the door. Gakupo smiled and went down the hall to Luka, they entered the room and locked the door behind them.

Back in Len and Rin's room, Rin was lying next to Len with her head on his chest. "I never thought this day would come," Len smiled and rested his hand on her waist. "Rin, did you mean what you said to Luka?" he blushed slightly.

Rin blushed, "Did you want me to mean it?" she smiled mischievously.

He shrugged, "I can wait if you want, I'm just happy we get to be together," he grabbed her hand, "I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Len," she smiled and got on top of him. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes, and then kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, he didn't expect things to go like this the first day, but hey, Rin started it! She pulled his yellow long sleeved shirt off and threw it to the side; Len did the same with Rin's orange blouse. He looked at her breasts, then blushed and looked away, he still felt like he was invading her privacy! "Len, it's okay look," she smiled and turned his head back to her chest.

He grinned and unclasped her bra and three it to the side, Len thought she was absolutely stunning. He started to play with them and Rin let out a small moan as he gently sucked on one of them. "Oh, Len," she said softly. He softly tugged at her skirt, and then pulled it down to her ankles; she kicked it off, leaving her in only her panties. Len unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as far as he could, and then Rin pulled them off the rest of the way. Len's erection was sticking up from his boxers and Rin grabbed it gently. "Ahh," he moaned, and sucked harder on her breast. Then he started rubbing her through her panties; she was already wet. The feeling was so different compared to when she had done it to herself.

Len pulled her panties off and slowly stuck a finger inside, Rin moaned loudly. '_He is so much better than me_,' she thought, referring to the many times she masturbated to Len. He added another finger, another moan from Rin, louder this time. Rin pulled Len's boxers off and started rubbing it, "Ahh, Rin," he moaned with pleasure. She then started sucking on it; he moaned a lot louder this time. She then looked him in the eyes. "Are you ready, Rin?" he asked softly. She nodded and lined herself up with him. He entered her slowly, tears stung her eyes, "Are you okay!?" She laughed and nodded. He put it all in and then began thrusting into her as they kissed.

They both let out many moans and soft 'I love you's' as they gave each other their virginities. Len turned Rin on her back and pinned her down as he thrust into her again, "Oh, Lenny. You're s-so amazing!" she clutched the sheets and suddenly felt something building up inside her, '_What is this!?_' she thought to herself, "L-Len, I think I'm gonna—" she paused as her juices squirted out of her. Shortly thereafter, Len pulled out and let his juice leak into his hand. "Lenny," she was still breathing heavily, "I-I love you."

"I love you too, Rinny," he smiled and went into the bathroom to get rid of the stuff in his hand, when he returned, Rin laid her head on his chest, "That was amazing," he kissed her forehead.

Rin nodded in agreement, "I'm glad I lost my virginity to you, Len. I wouldn't have wanted this moment to be any other way," she smiled. They both had many other opportunities to do this with someone else, but both of them vowed to wait for each other, no matter how long it took.

"I feel the same way… It finally feels real for me, I finally _know_ that you're here to stay. Forever," he smiled.

Rin smiled back, "And always."

"Forever and always?" he grinned, "I like it," he kissed her head and played with her hair, which was now a total mess, "You're kind of a mess, Rinny," he licked his lips, "I like that too," he winked. He was so used to seeing her dressed and not a thing was out of place on her, but now her clothes were scattered all around the bed and even her bow was a crooked mess.

"You're a mess too," she grinned, "but then again, when are you not?" she winked at him and he laughed. "It's totally sexy and I love it!"

"Why thank you," he put his hand on her butt, "you're pretty sexy yourself."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "WE HEARD YOU ALL THE WAY DOWN THE HALL!" Luka yelled at them through the door, "TALK ABOUT SCARRED FOR LIFE!" She joked.

"GIIIRL, YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT," Len shouted back.

Luka laughed and said, "Lunch is ready downstairs whenever you're ready," and left them to do whatever it was they were doing.

"Do you wanna get dressed and go eat?" Len asked, "I'm starving!" Rin nodded and they got dressed. Rin reached for the doorknob but Len grabbed her wrist, "Thank you for being my first," he blushed, "It was amazing."

"Thank you for being my first," she blushed as well, "And yes, it was really amazing. I didn't realize how _big_ you were; from the mirror it looked smaller. I didn't expect it to be like that, but I totally loved it."

"I didn't expect it to feel so good," Len admitted, "Maybe I was just terrible at masturbating," he laughed and scratched his head. "Shall we go to lunch?" He offered her his hand.

She took it, "We shall," she grinned as they headed out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Once downstairs, they saw lots of fruit and sandwiches; Len rushed to the table, "It looks so gooood!" he grinned and dug in, Rin didn't realize Len could eat so much food in one setting, "Yumm, bananas!" Rin giggled and grabbed an orange, "Rin _loves_ oranges, sometimes I wonder if she loves them more than me," he fake pouted.

Rin smiled at her feet and Luka smacked Len upside the head, "Be nice to her," she laughed and looked at Rin, "Feel free to smack him at any time," she grinned.

She smiled, "I will certainly take that into consideration," she said mischievously, and Len looked at her like, '_Oh shit_!'

"Gakupo… I'm scared," he whispered to him, his eyes were super wide.

Gakupo laughed and looked at Rin, "I would be too," he smiled, "Suck to be you!"

Len sighed with a smile and scratched the back of his head, '_What have I gotten myself into_?'

**Boom. Chapter 7 is complete! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the reviews and I will certainly take everyone's thoughts into consideration! I think I have an idea for the whole twincest/noncest deal! Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter! Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, it's really late and my eyes are really sleepy! Anyway, thanks again for all the support! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okayyy, so thanks for all the reviews and ideas and opinions on the twincest thing! I was really surprised that so many of you like this story :D So… after many hours of contemplation, I know what I'm doing now! Oh, you wanna know? Fiiiine, I'll tell you; no twincest! But you'll have to read on to find out how this all plays out! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

Later on that night, Gakupo, Luka, Len, and Rin were all hanging out downstairs watching _The Big Bang Theory_. Len and Rin were on the loveseat, and Gakupo and Luka were sprawled out on the floor. "Sheldon cracks me up," Gakupo laughed.

Len nodded, "He's definitely my favorite character!" He turned to Rin, "What about you?"

She shrugged, "I've never seen this show before today, but Penny and Amy seem pretty cool," she smiled, "Amy makes me laugh a lot!"

"This is the first time you've watched this show?" Len exclaimed, and then remembered that her mom was really strict, and even when she moved out she couldn't afford cable, "Well, at least you can watch it now, and with me, which makes it ten times better," he teased. Rin smiled and grabbed Len's hand.

Luka smirked at Len and laughed, "Careful, Len, your ego is showing." Causing him to gasp, playfully of course, and then gave her the finger. She smiled and flipped her hair, "Whatever! Now back to the show, I like Raj the best." They all looked at her, not expecting her to like him, "I find him adorable, and he'd be such fun guy to be around!"

"Yeah," Gakupo smiled, "But he's a pervert, which is the reason I don't like him or Howard!" Luka shrugged and stuck her tongue out, she liked Raj and no one was changing her mind!

Len's phone buzzed, he picked it up and saw that Piko had texted:

Piko: Hey bro, what's up?

Len: Not much, just watching tv with the gang, you?

Piko: Lameee. I'm with Haku, but she fell asleep on me lol

Len: How cuuute;D

Piko: Shuddup! So I was hoping I could ask you for advice? O.o

Len: I'm all ears… er… eyes:) lol

Piko: lol, so… I kind of lied to Haku… and now I don't know what to do

Len: WHAT DID YOU DO!? NEVER LIE TO GIRLS, THEY WILL FIGURE THAT SHIT OUT!

Piko: Well… I kind of told her that the DNA tests I ran showed that we were twins even though we had completely different DNA… It was an experiment! I wanted to know if she'd still love me the same way, and she did! Mikuo still loved Miku the same too! I'm in some serious shit dude TTnTT

Len: OH MY GOD WHY? THAT IS SO WEIRD! But I still love ya man, I get why ya did it. I think you should just come out and tell them you lied for an experiment. You always were one to mess with shit lol. But I'm sure Haku won't be mad, if anything she'll be relieved you aren't siblings!

Piko: I know, but I wanted to know how much she truly loved me! Anyway, thanks for the advice, I'll text you later!

Len: I hope everything works out! Laterrrr!

Len put his phone up, "Piko always gets himself in trouble with that damn experimental brain of his," he laughed to himself, not realizing he had said that out loud.

"What about Piko?" Gakupo asked.

"Oh…" he blushed, '_I didn't think I said that out loud_,' he smiled and laughed, "Piko is just a funny kid!"

Gakupo and Luka exchanged looks, they both knew he was lying, but they didn't want to get into it with him, so they just continued watching the show. Rin grabbed Len's hand, "Len, about earlier today… I-I didn't know you could sing that well," she blushed, "It was really good… and your voice is really sexy."

Len blushed and brushed the compliment off, "Oh, I'm really not that great…" Luka overheard and smiled, '_Maybe his ego _isn't _that bad after all_.' Len smiled and ruffled up Rin's hair, "But _yours_ is beyond amazing!" He hugged her and kissed her on the lips, "You're my world, Rin."

She yawned and laid her head in Len's lap, "You're my world too, Len." Her eyes began to droop, and then she eventually fell asleep. Len gently ran his fingers through her hair, and then he started to get drowsy. His head fell back on the loveseat and he fell asleep as well.

Gakupo looked back at the two, who were finally silent for the first time all night, "Aww, Luka look!" he whispered. She did and put her hand to her heart, then mouthed '_Aww_!' Gakupo thought they'd get slightly uncomfortable if they slept on the loveseat so he picked up Rin and carried her to the room she and Len shared. As he did so, Luka nudged Len, who woke up drowsily, "C'mon," she pulled him up and he semiconsciously walked with Luka up the stairs and to the room. She led him inside to the bed, where Gakupo was tucking in Rin. Len fell onto the bed, and Luka had to reposition his body so he wouldn't be halfway off of the bed.

Luka and Gakupo exchanged looks as if to say '_That is just too cute_.' And then they tiptoed back downstairs to watch more TV, "We're gonna make great parents someday, Gaku," Luka winked.

Gakupo nearly choked, "Wh-What!?" Luka laughed and fell into his arms, "That won't be for a while, Luka," he said once he contained himself.

She grinned, "I know, Gaku! I was just saying, when we do decide to have kids we'll be great parents!"

"Yes we will," Gakupo nodded and kissed Luka's head.

Back upstairs, Len and Rin were sleeping peacefully. Well, Len _was_ sleeping peacefully until he started having a terrible nightmare.

_Nightmare_

Len was at the end of the hallway of rooms in Gakupo's house, not a soul in sight. He started walking down the hall, being sure not to make a sound. That's when he heard crying coming from up ahead, "B-But daddy! I-I didn't do anything!" He walked closer and saw a tall man by the steps towering over a small boy with… purple hair. '_Gakupo?_' Len thought to himself.

"You are a bad child! Now, you will pay." The man spat and kicked the boy down the stairs. "Now walk back up here!" He demanded. Gakupo, who looked only ten, managed to walk back up the stairs. The man grabbed Gakupo's wrist and took him to one of the rooms, Len followed them in. He saw the man tying Gakupo to the headboard, Len tried to stop him, but he only ended up going through him, '_What the fuck?_' The man was done tying him and looked at Gakupo; Len could smell the alcohol scent coming from him. He took out a wooden paddle, and Len didn't want to watch, but he couldn't look away. The man hit Gakupo at least ten times before stopping for a break.

"D-Daddy, please d-don't!" he cried, but his father didn't listen. He took a cigarette out of his coat pocket, and then pulled a lighter out of his pants pocket. He lit the cigarette Len and Gakupo both winced; they knew what was coming next. He took a few puffs, and then slowly brought it to Gakupo's stomach, "D-Daddy! No!" He cried and tried to squirm out the ropes; his attempts were unsuccessful. His father burrowed the cigarette deep into Gakupo's stomach causing him to cry out loudly in pain. When he pulled it off, the spot was bright red, "S-Stop," he cried softly.

"Sorry, son." He smirked, "But that's not even bad compared to what's next."

"THIS MAN IS HOS FUCKING _FATHER!_" Len exclaimed angrily. A father should never treat his son, or anyone else for that matter, that way! It was awful… and Len could do nothing about it.

The man went to one of the drawers and pulled out a knife, making Gakupo start crying again. "Don't worry, this won't hurt _that_ bad," he grinned and put the knife to Gakupo's already scarred arms, "What!? I haven't left that many scars…" he thought for a moment, "H-Have you been cutting _yourself!?_" Gakupo nodded and cried even more. That's when his father stopped, "W-What have I done!?" he dropped the knife on the ground and looked at his son, "I-I'm so sorry, Gaku… I didn't know that I…" he wept and gently stroked Gakupo's scarred up arms.

Gakupo didn't look any happier, he knew his father, and he always cracked when he saw his scars. It was nothing different, and he was still going to abuse him the next day. Len had tears in his eyes begging to fall out, "I'm so sorry, Gakupo…"

_End nightmare_

Len jolted up and was breathing heavily, "Gakupo!?" he looked around; he was back in his room… "That's strange, how did I get up here?" He looked over at Rin, who was still asleep. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once at the sink, he turned the cold water on and splashed himself in the face, "It was just a dream…" he kept saying to himself, even though he knew that wasn't true. Gakupo's father probably actually did that to the purple haired boy, who doesn't seem broken now like his was back then; Len found it hard to believe they were the same person. Len crept down the hallway and looked downstairs; the TV was still on and Luka and Gakupo were asleep on the floor.

He crept quietly down the stairs, he didn't want to wake Gakupo; he just wanted to see if the scars were there. He slowly lifted his shirt: seven cigarette burn scars. Len winced, he hated that Gakupo had to suffer through that torture. Gakupo's eyes fluttered open and he found Len looking at his scars, "Len!?" He whispered and pulled his shirt back down, "What in the hell are you doing!?"

"I-I had a dream a-about you… I, u-uh, saw your 'father' do awful things to you," he shuddered, "I wanted to know if what I saw was true…" He bit his lip, "S-Sorry for waking you up…" He got up and started to head for the stairs.

"Len, wait!" Gakupo said softly, "Don't go… What d-did you see exactly?" Len turned back around and told him what he had seen. Gakupo nodded sadly, "Yes… that happened. I-I don't know why you somehow had to live through that, but I am sincerely sorry…"

"I-I don't know how you did it…" Len sighed.

"I knew things would get better… someday. As long as I did what I was told, I knew they wouldn't kill me. I was afraid of death, but I was afraid of life too…" he looked at his feet, but then quickly shook it off and smiled, "It's over now and that's all that matters!"

Len smirked slightly, "You're a terrible liar."

Gakupo furrowed his eyebrows, "When it comes to my parents, you're right… I truly am a terrible liar. I just don't want to bother you with this…"

"You're not bothering me, Gakupo. I'd be happy to listen to anything you need to get off of your mind."

Gakupo smiled, "Thank you, Len. But not tonight, it's kind of late," he looked at the clock; 4:07.

"Yeah, I guess it is… Wanna get drunk instead?" Len smiled, he wanted to get that nightmare off of his mind.

Gakupo rolled his eyes, "You're underage, Len!"

"That's never stopped me before!" he grinned, "C'mon, I really need to clear my mind," his face dropped slightly. He looked really worn out and a little scared, and to be honest, Gakupo felt the same way, so he gave in. He went to the kitchen and brought out a six pack of beer. "That's it?" Len asked.

Gakupo rolled his eyes, "I can get more when we need it!" They both opened a bottle and drank. Len, of course, downed it and went straight for another one. Gakupo, however, hadn't drank alcohol for a couple weeks, so he was slower at getting it down. Len had four by the time Gakupo had two. Len was already wobbly, "More?" Gakupo asked and Len nodded happily, his mind was pretty clear after finishing the fourth beer. Len downed a couple more and then fell backwards, "Len?" Gakupo laughed, "Are you okay?"

Len giggled and started rolling around, "Yessss Gaku!" he sat up and looked at Gakupo, and then crawled over to him and got in his face, "Guess what!"

"Um," he laughed even more, "What?"

"I like you and I'm so glad I met you and I wanna live here with you _foreverrr_!" he smiled and let out a laugh, "Please?"

Gakupo nodded, "Of course, Len."

Len grinned and kissed Gakupo on the nose, "YAAAY!"

"Shh!" Gakupo laughed and wiped the kiss off of his nose, which made Len pout.

"Do you not like my kisses!?" he gasped, "Because Rin _loves_ my kisses!" Gakupo busted up laughing and couldn't answer Len's question. That's when Len tackled him and grinned from ear to ear, and then planted one right on Gakupo's lips. Gakupo continued laughing, but flipped Len over, pinning him on the ground.

"Len Kagamine!' he couldn't stop laughing, "Don't do that again!"

"And what if I dooo?" he sang goofily.

"Len, you're a goofball," he laughed as Len's eyelids started drooping, "I think it's time for someone to go to bed!" he laughed, but Len was already asleep. Gakupo started getting really tired as well, he decided to just leave Len lying there, and tried to stand up. He fell backwards and passed out with his head right below Len's belly button.

Gakupo and Len woke up to the girls laughing at them, "What the hell happened last night?" Luka smiled.

Len and Gakupo looked at each other, noticing where Gakupo's head was, "Oh my gosh!" Gakupo backed away from Len. Len just started laughing.

"Oh my God, what the hell did we do!?" he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Gakupo thought back to last night and blushed, Len noticed, "What?" he asked, kind of scared of the answer.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. Len thought back and tried to remember, and when he finally did, his eyes widened. They looked at each other and blushed madly.

"What!?" the girls exclaimed, wanting to know what happened.

Both boys, still bright red in the face, shook their heads. Gakupo got to his feet, "Who wants breakfast!?" he ran to the kitchen.

Len jumped up, "I dooo!" he said and quickly went into the kitchen. Luka and Rin looked at each other with weird expressions on their faces. "Never speak of it!" they heard Len shout.

"Definitely not!" Gakupo said back. The girls walked in the kitchen slowly, "Hiii, ladies," Gakupo smiled brightly, "What do you want for breakfast?" They exchanged glances, they knew something was up.

Len grinned, "I'll get Rin some oranges and you can get Luka whatever Luka wants," he said brightly. Gakupo nodded happily and made Luka some pancakes, while Len gave Rin her oranges. The girls didn't know what was going on, but if this is how it made the boys act, they didn't really mind not knowing.

After breakfast, Luka and Rin smiled at Gakupo and Len, "We don't know what's going on," Luka started.

"But whatever it is, we don't _have_ to know!" Rin finished. And with that, they left.

"Good, never speak of that to _anyone_!" Gakupo told Len.

"Got it! No kiss talk!" he told him.

"KISS!?" The girls exclaimed from the living room.

"Shit!" Len blushed and Gakupo smacked him upside the head.

**Oh my goodness! That was both fun and sad to write! Gah! It's like 2 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow… er… today! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I dunno about what you guys think, but Len is so fun when he's drunk! Is that from personal experience you ask? Well that's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out!;) Hehe:3 Forreal though, some of this chapter was really fun to write, i.e. Len and Gaku part! And some of it was sad i.e. Gakupo's dad:'( Leave me some reviews and favorite or follow if you like this story! I appreciate all the support, like, it makes me so happy that you guys like it! Thanks again, like so much! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guyyys! I'm glad everyone agrees that drunk Len is adorable, and if you don't… then… whatever! There is slightly more bromance with Len and Gakupo, but don't you worry! Len is always going to love Rin! This is kind of a serious chapter, but has some funny parts in it. Sorry if you think it's lameee, but for some reason I can't think of anything else to write about! Okay, well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

C**hapter 9**

"Looks like Len and Gaku have a little bromance going on!" Luka told Rin and laughed. Rin laughed as well when Len and Gakupo blushed and refused to make eye contact with anyone, "Aww, they're embarrassed!"

Len rolled his eyes, "I was drunk… and it was _just_ a kiss!"

This made Luka laugh, "Yeah, a kiss with your twenty-four year old _counselor_!"

Gakupo pursed his lips and glared at Luka, sometimes she took things a little too far, "So what?" he shrugged, "It's completely normal for teens to do things like that when they are under the influence." Len gave him a small smile as if to say 'thank you.' Gakupo smiled back, "And I am not his _counselor_ because he does not need _counseling_. He is my friend, and I genuinely like him as a person."

She raised her eyebrows, "So does this mean you liked it!?" she laughed, she liked to push Gakupo's buttons.

"So what if I did!?" Gakupo shouted, making everyone look at him strangely. Rin and Luka looked like '_Say waaah?_' while Len looked more confused in a different way, '_He liked it? D-Did I like it?_' Gakupo blushed and continued quickly and quietly, "I-I was just trying to prove a point…" The truth was, Len actually made him feel like someone cared about _him_ for once in his life. Sure there was Luka, but Luka likes to tease him, she always has. He looked at his feet, "My sincerest apologies, I didn't mean to shout…"

Len smiled, Gakupo was always so apologetic when he felt he did something wrong, it was kind of cute, '_What the hell am I saying!?_' Len thought to himself awkwardly, '_I love Rin_,' he smiled to himself, he knew that was true. Everything else was confusing though! "You're awfully quiet, Len," Luka looked him over, she didn't know why, but she was slightly _jealous_ of his relationship, or whatever you wanna call it, with Gakupo.

He smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I _had_ to be part of this conversation," he shouted; this whole thing was just getting to him. He needed to be alone. He ran upstairs to a random room and locked himself in. He laid on the bed and did absolutely _nothing_. He didn't know what to do other than be alone. He looked over at the vanity, remembering when he'd be covering it when he was like this. He didn't like for Rin to see him upset, so he made sure she never did. There was suddenly a light knock at the door. "Len?" came Rin's voice.

He rolled over, "Go away; I don't want you seeing me like this."

"Len Kagamine! We have been dating for like ever! I think I can see you any way I'd like!" she said angrily, she didn't like Len being upset, but she especially hated it when she didn't understand _why_ he was upset. He then heard murmuring outside the door, followed by the 'click' of the door being unlocked.

"Fuck," he sighed to himself, he was expecting to see Rin, but saw Gakupo instead. Oddly, he was slightly relieved. "Hi, Gakupo…" he sat up and leaned against the many pillows on the bed.

"Len, I'm sorry you're feeling this way. I totally understand what you're going through." Gakupo started twirling a strand of his hair and looked back at Len, "Don't mind Luka, she just doesn't know when to stop…"

Len shrugged, he didn't give a shit about what Luka said, "I'm used to girls liking me, and even a few boys… but I've never thought much of anyone except for Rin…" his face heated up, "and now… you…"

Gakupo's eyes widened, "Len, y-you don't mean that," he shook his head. Len looked down and bit his lip, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Len laughed sadly, "You didn't upset me, Gakupo… M-My emotions, towards guys, are really weird sometimes because… well, because I never really had a father. Sure Rion's dad was cool, but he wasn't _mine_. The only guy friend I've really ever had was Piko, and now you…"

"I understand that, Len," Gakupo smiled, "And don't you worry about a thing, we'll get through this! And you do have to remember, you were _drunk_! Alcohol can make people do weird things; just be glad your reaction is a funny one…" He thought about his dad, Len was the exact opposite of that man, which was probably why he liked Len so much.

"No," Len shook his head, "Alcohol just gives you an excuse to do the things you don't have the guts to do when you're sober…" And with that, he left. Gakupo stood there in silence, contemplating what Len had said. He scratched his head; he didn't understand what Len was trying to say. Okay, so maybe he _did_ understand what he was trying to say, but what he didn't understand was _why_ Len said what he said. To get his mind off of things, he went back to Luka and decided he would talk things over with her.

Meanwhile, Len and Rin were in their room, Len was sitting in between her legs. He slowly unbuttoned the pajama top Len had let her borrow the night before. She squirmed when he gently caressed her stomach with his lips. She slipped out of the top as he pulled down her pajama bottoms; he tossed them aside, and then began rubbing her through her panties, which were already wet. She moaned softly and tilted her head back as she took off her bra, enjoying every second. Len pulled her panties off and stuck a finger in, she moaned softly again, not wanting anyone to hear her. "Everything you do is amazing, even your moans are irresistible," he winked and added another finger.

Rin grabbed the sheets and squirmed with pleasure. Len then leaned down and started licking her area, "L-Len, w-why—" she was cut short by the wonderful feeling he was giving her. "Oh Len," she moaned as he stuck his tongue in deeper. As he moved his fingers faster she couldn't take the teasing anymore. She pulled him up by his pajama shirt collar and starting unbuttoning his shirt as he took off his pants and boxers. She pulled his torso closer to him and began to suck on him, she went deeper, making him groan and pull out. He positioned himself with her entrance and slammed into her, Rin ignored the pain and moved with him. "Oh, Lennnn," she moaned.

"Ohh Rin," he moaned back. Rin felt the same feeling she did last time, it felt like something was building up in her stomach, after one more thrust her juices started leaking out as Len continued. His time came shortly after, in his hand of course. "Rin, you're so beautiful," he kissed her forehead and got washed up in the bathroom. While he was in there, his phone buzzed, Rin didn't think he'd mind if she took a peek.

Piko: Heyy bro, you were right! Haku was so relieved when I told her we weren't twins! BUT… Mikuo punched me in the face… so that hurt lol. He might have broken my nose, but I guess that's just Mikuo for ya!

Rin laughed a little, but she also felt really bad about Piko getting punched, and really confused as to why she thought they were twins. Len walked in and saw her with his phone, "Whatcha doing?" he smirked.

"Piko texted!" she gave him his phone.

He read it and smiled, and then looked angry, "That Mikuo guy is an ass," he shook his head, "Piko didn't deserve to be punched! He just wanted to know that Haku loved him…"

"So they thought they were twins?" Rin asked.

Len nodded, "Yep, he lied to see if Haku would still love him, and if they were twins, it meant everyone else was too… like Mikuo and Miku, and me and you."

"How funny," she laughed, "How could anyone think _we_ were twins!? Or even Piko and Haku for that matter, it just doesn't seem… right!" she smiled, "I mean look at you and me, we're completely different! And how could we be twins if we're from a different dimension? That's scientifically impossible! I don't know how anyone could believe that!"

"Well, I can name a few similarities," Len smirked, "We kind of look alike and our names are pretty much the same, but none of that matters! Because there are lots of people with the same last name that aren't related, and we were technically mirror images so looking alike makes sense! And another thing, you're way to pretty to be the twin of me, I'm much too masculine and you're much too beautiful and delicate," he winked and Rin punched him, "It was a compliment!" he whined.

"If you say so," she grinned. "I'm sleepy," she yawned.

"At least out your clothes on first!" he said, "I don't want anyone coming in and seeing _my_ Rinny," he laughed and threw her clothes at her. They both got dressed and Len hopped into bed with Rin; she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep quickly. "I love you," he whispered and fell asleep as well.

Downstairs, Gakupo and Luka were discussing what happened earlier, "You shouldn't have said some of that stuff," Gakupo scolded, "A boy his age doesn't want a girl hurting his ego."

"His ego shouldn't be that _big_ in the first place!" Luka argued, Len was eighteen; he didn't need to be so caught up in himself.

"His ego isn't as big as his heart, Luka… and that's really all that matters. He puts others _before_ himself, especially Rin."

"Well he should stick to _Rin_, and lay off of _you_!" she rolled her eyes, she didn't like that fact that he had kissed _her_ boyfriend, or the fact that her boyfriend might have _liked_ it.

"Is that what this is about?" He made the -_-' face at her. "Len is not stealing me away from you, he is my friend and we've bonded over the last couple of days."

"Sorry I don't like the fact that he _kissed_ you and you actually _liked_ it, Gakupo! I truly apologize for loving you!"

He sighed and pinched the area in between his eyes, "Luka, we were drunk." He didn't tell her what Len had said, he feared she'd just get mad all over again. She hugged him tightly, and he returned the embrace, "I love _you_, Luka," he smiled. But… did he really mean that?

"I love you too, Gaku," she grinned, "Sorry," she punched him playfully.

He knew that she meant it, even if it didn't seem like it, Luka didn't like admitting she was wrong. "Don't worry about it," he smiled, "It's fine!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luka decided she wanted to go to the sub shop just down the road. "I'm gonna walk to the sub shop down the street and get a tuna sandwich," Gakupo barfed in his head, '_Ew_.' Luka smiled, "Want anything?"

He shook his head but led her to the garage, "Here, take these," he handed her the keys to the 97' Dodge Stratus and his credit card.

"Thanks," she smiled and took the keys and card.

He watched her drive out and then went back in the house to find Len in the TV room on the loveseat. "Len? What are you doing back down here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gakupo sat next to him.

"Can I have a few beers first?" he blushed, "My guts aren't feeling the whole talking thing right now…" he grinned sheepishly. Gakupo rolled his eyes and brought in another six-pack of beer, "Thanks…" As he downed the first one, Gakupo texted Luka and asked if she could pick up some more beer. Thankfully she said yes, because he was running low. Gakupo took one and downed it, and then another one. Len looked at him, "I think I liked it, Gakupo," he laid his head in his lap, "I don't know why, but I did."

Gakupo ruffled up Len's already messy blond hair, "Honestly, Len… I did too…" he said softly, "But I think that's only because it's new and different, and mostly because we're under the influence of alcohol." He said softly, and then added with a laugh, "And you're _heavily_ under the influence."

Len laughed too, but shook his head, "I meant what I said and I said what I meant…"

"That's one of my favorite quotes from that movie," Gakupo smiled, "An elephant's faithful one hundred percent. But what's that have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"First of all it means I meant what I said upstairs, about alcohol. And secondly, it means I'm like a fucking elephant and I'm faithful to what I say and shit!"

Gakupo laughed a little at the last part, "Len, you're such a goofball!" he grinned.

"I know," he sat up and hugged Gakupo, who returned the embrace. Both of their faces heated up and it was like last night all over again, except, not a surprise this time. Len's face got close to Gakupo's, and right as their lips met, they heard Luka unlock the door. Len fell to the floor and finished the rest of his beer. "What is happening to us?" Len whispered quietly before Luka came in.

Gakupo shrugged, "I have no idea…"

**End of chapter 9! Whoop! No, Len and Gakupo are not in looove! Sometimes guys with a good relationship such as theirs get a little weird when they're drunk! Really! It's true for some people! Anyway, Len loves Rin and Gakupo loves Luka! That's how it will stay, I just added this to spice things up and I couldn't really think of anything else! Also, I think I'm getting strep throat! D: So if I don't update tomorrow that's probably why! Well I hope you liked the chapter! And if you didn't… I'm sorry!:'( It'll be better next time! And please excuse any mistakes, it's 4 in the morning, mmkay? Okay, that's about it! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii guys! I'm really tired and kind of sick, but I'm bored, so I'm gonna write the next chapter! I would like to thank the people who continue to read this story, so thanks guys! Also, just a little side note here: I'm not sure how having funny drunk friends classifies someone as a perv, but whatevs. But I don't really want to get into anything so I'll leave it at that. Back to the story though, I do spend quite a lot of time on it, but unfortunately that will end this week because college starts on Thursday! D: so scary! Well, I hope you like this chapter even though this one is a lot more serious than earlier chapters. Nothing too terrible will happen though and the whole Gakupo and Len thing (it's a looong story as to why that happened) will go away after this so if you don't like it please don't leave! D': Okay, on to the story!**

**Chapter 10**

Len was on his eleventh beer, he was hanging upside down from the couch—to avoid being face to face with Gakupo—and talking to Gakupo, "Yeah, I really don't know if I'm gonna go back to school after winter break is over… I mean, what am I gonna do with Rin? She can't enroll here and you'll be working."

"Len, you are graduating. No question about it." Gakupo rolled his eyes and smacked him on the leg, "I would have smacked your head but you're too far away," he laughed.

Len smiled, "Good, because all these blows to the head might give me brain damage or something! Anyway, why do I have to go back?" he pouted, he didn't want to go back to school and leave Rin all alone.

Gakupo laughed, and then said, "Luka will be here with Rin, and I will be too most of the time because quite a few of the children I help usually have to wait until after school for their appointments!" he looked around, "Speaking of Luka, where is she?"

Len finished off his beer and pointed upstairs, "She said she was sleepy! So Len is assuming she went upstairs and went to sleep!"

"Why did you refer to yourself in the third-person?"

"What's third person?" he had a really confused look on his face.

"Yep, you are definitely going back to school," Gakupo laughed. Len rolled off the couch… well, more like tried to roll but ended up falling and landed on the floor with a thud. He laid there motionless, "Len!? Are you okay?" Gakupo knelt beside him, and then Len opened his eyes and made a weird face at him.

"Hiiii Gaku!" he smiled up at him.

Gakupo rolled his playfully and laughed, "Hi Len, how many beers have you had?" Len shrugged and stuck his tongue out, "No more for you!" Gakupo laughed, and Len, being the silly drunk Len that he is, tackled him to the ground. "Len," he blushed, "C'mon, not this again…"

"C-Can I see the rest of your scars, Gakupo?" he asked quietly, and Gakupo nodded and stood up. He unbuttoned and took off his long sleeved night shirt—he'd always wear long sleeves so that no one could see what he was about to show Len—revealing his scarred up arms. "Oh my God… Gakupo…" He stood and looked closer.

"It's nothing, really." He said quietly, "They're just scars, they don't matter…"

Len shook his head, "They _do_ matter, and were most of them because of your father?"

"No, most were from me…" he sighed, "I just felt so bad about myself, I felt like I deserved to feel pain when my parents weren't there to do it themselves…" Gakupo turned his back to Len and pilled his hair to the side, "They used to whip me…"

Len gasped, it was awful. The scars were mostly pale, and somewhat blended into his skin, but they were sunken in slightly ad still pretty noticeable. A few were a very light purple, they were sunken in as well. They were all very long, and covered most of his back, "Gakupo, I-I'm so sorry."

He smiled and shook his head and faced Len, "Thank you for your concern, Len… but I'm truly fine, and you don't have to apologize." Len—who had to look up at him since he was a few inches shorter than Gakupo—smiled and hugged him, laying his head on Gakupo's chest as he hugged Len back. His body was so warm, and for some reason, Len liked that. He ran his fingers down Gakupo's back, making Gakupo's skin crawl every time he touched a scar. And for some reason, he liked it when Len did that. "L-Len," Gakupo spoke softly, then slowly tipped Len's head up with his finger, "I-I'm, so glad w-we met," he stammered, looking deep into Len's big cerulean blue eyes.

"I-I… Me too," Len stuttered and bit his lip. He didn't know what to do, to kiss him or not? Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but Gakupo leaned in towards Len, and Len allowed him. He met Gakupo half way; it was awkward, it was different, and it was something they needed to do to get things figured out. Gakupo ran his fingers through Len's soft blond hair, and then Len started unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off, he sat Gakupo down on the couch and sat next to him. Gakupo started running his fingers up and down Len's abs, which tickled him, so he squirmed away laughing, "Noo, that tickles!" He opened his eyes and looked at Gakupo, "So… what did you think?"

He smiled, "That you're a better kisser than Luka is, but… it was weird, because I just kept thinking of how you're such a great guy and I feel close to you, but not in the 'I wanna tear all your clothes off' sort of way… does that make sense?"

He laughed and winked at him, "I'm a better kisser than a lot of people! But I felt the same way… it was weird. But your abs," he grinned, "are so amazing, I want them!"

Gakupo rolled his eyes teasingly, "You have abs too, and they're rather nice… and kind of ticklish," he laughed. He sighed, "Maybe, we should stick to our girlfriends? Because we both thought it was weird, and I'd rather not be murdered by Luka."

Len nodded, "That works for me, but I think Luka was right about the whole bromance thing," he grinned sheepishly, "And maybe the alcohol _did_ play a small part in this!"

Gakupo laughed a little, "I knew you would believe that after a while." Len laughed as well and hugged him. Gakupo ruffled up Len's hair, "We should probably put our shirts back on, y'know, just in case one of the girls come down here." Len nodded and picked his shirt up off the ground, and then threw Gakupo's shirt at him. Just as they both finished up buttoning their shirts, Rin came downstairs slowly.

"Lenny?" she called sleepily, and stumbled down the stairs. Len ran to her to make sure she hadn't hurt herself, but her eyes were glassy and strangely wide open.

"Rin?" he said oddly, but she was unresponsive.

Gakupo walked over to them, "She can't hear you, Len; she's sleepwalking."

"Why?"

"It could be a number of things," he shrugged, "I can't really know for sure without help. Does she have any medical conditions: panic attacks, PTSD, nighttime asthma or anything like that?" Len shook his head. Gakupo thought for a moment, '_She could have a fever,_' he touched her forehead, she was burning up. "She has a really high fever, Len."

His eyes widened, "So what's that mean!?"

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere," he said and ran to the kitchen, then came back with a thermometer. "Unbutton her shirt and get this under her armpit," Len did so and then put the thermometer under her armpit. Gakupo was very skilled in this type of stuff because he was a children's doctor. "106!?" Gakupo exclaimed, "We have to get her to the hospital right now," he picked her up gently, grabbed his keys off the table, and ran out to the car. He laid her in the back seat and he got in the driver's seat as Len got in the passenger seat. He started the car and sped to the nearest hospital, which was unfortunately twenty minutes away. He swerved around cars and was honking so they'd hopefully get out of his way.

Len checked back on Rin every once in a while, "How do I know if she's okay? I mean, shouldn't she be awake because of all the noise?" he said, beginning to grow very worried for Rin's safety.

Gakupo shook his head, "Some do and some don't, she's probably in a really deep sleep. She'll be fine," he said calmly, hoping he was right. He was finally at the hospital, making it in less than ten minutes thanks to his speeding and people getting out of his way; he drove to the emergency room doors, slamming the car in park. He picked Rin up gently but quickly and rushed inside. He explained to the doctors what was happening and they took her back immediately. Gakupo didn't dare tell Len what could happen with a fever so high.

They sat anxiously in the waiting room, Len shakily grabbed Gakupo's hand, "Gaku," he cried, "I'm scared. Those doctors looked really concerned…"

"Sh-She'll be okay," Gakupo said softly, trying to convince both himself and Len. "They'll give her an ice bath to cool her down and she'll be fine!" he said, still trying to convince himself. He just kept thinking of all the diseases it could be: bacterial meningitis, chickenpox, tuberculosis, and everything else that's awful.

"She will?" Len asked nervously, and Gakupo nodded slowly. They sat in silence after that, they were too worried to speak. But Len still had a hold of Gakupo's hand, trying to calm himself down.

A doctor came out about an hour later and he called for Gakupo, "Yes?" he asked as he walked up to him.

"We're trying to get the fever down the best we can, it's gone down to 103.7, so that's a lot better. I think since this just showed up all of a sudden, that it might be bacterial meningitis," he said in a hushed tone. Bacterial meningitis is extremely contagious and can be fatal.

"No! That can't be!" he told him.

"It could even just be a really bad flu; I gave her a spinal tap to know for sure if it's meningitis or not, it will take a few hours to get the results. But right now, that's all I have for you. I'll let you know whatever information I find out as soon as possible." And with that, he walked away.

Gakupo went back to his seat with a very grim expression, "This is awful…" he said to himself.

"What's going on?" Len cried.

Gakupo shook his head, "It could just be a really bad flu," he said quietly.

Len had a little hope, the flu wasn't so bad. He just wanted Rin to be okay. He started thinking of all the good times they had together, just to get all the bad stuff away from his brain. Like when he and Rin kissed for the first time; it was back in third grade. They were both in their school's bathroom and they started talking about kissing. '_Gross!_' Len said, and Rin giggled, '_I think it's romantic, can we?_' Len would do anything for her, so they kissed through the mirror. Len was kind of embarrassed, and Rin was disappointed, '_I didn't think it'd be so cold, I wish I could have actually felt your lips_,' she said sadly. Len then proceeded to cheer her up by making saying they'd be together one day. Len smiled as he looked back on that day, glad that they were finally together.

"Her fever went down a little, so that was good," Gakupo told Len once he was done calming down. He couldn't tell him the rest; he knew it'd break his heart. Hours passed, the doctor came back in asking for Gakupo again. "Did you find anything out?" he asked nervously.

The doctor nodded, his face was expressionless, and Gakupo had no idea what he was going to say. '_Is it meningitis!? The flu!? Tuberculosis!? What!?_' he glanced back at Len, who was eyeing him and the doctor curiously. "We found out that…"

**I think I'll end it here! Oh, the cliffhangers! I'm so terrible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing it for the most part, I got distracted a lot though, so it took a while! I'm sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters, but I ran out of ideas *laughs awkwardly, smiles awkwardly, and scratches back of head* Whoops! Oh well, thanks for reading! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I'm just gonna get straight to the point… I might just quit with this story. I dunno yet, but it's a possibility. If I don't, there may not be many chapters left to it. But nothing is written in stone! Sorry! Anyway, let's get to the chapter now!**

**Chapter 11**

Len was staring Gakupo and the doctor down, he wanted to know what was going on. He saw Gakupo glance over at him and he freaked out, kind of scared there was some bad news. "Please be okay," he whispered.

"We found out that she doesn't have meningitis, but we're going to try and figure out what it is. She's sleeping at the moment and you can go in now if you'd like." Gakupo motioned for Len to come and then they both followed the doctor to Rin's room. She was in a hospital gown, curled up under the blanket with an icepack on her head. "She probably won't remember much or know where she is, but that's all normal. I'll be back a little later to check some things out." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Gakupo and Len just stared at Rin, and they didn't say anything. Rin woke up after a little while and looked around "What happened?" she struggled to keep her eyes open and was unable to sit up, "And why do I feel so sore and dizzy?"

Len smiled at her, "Gakupo saved your life."

She looked at Len, and then at Gakupo, "W-What?"

"I didn't save her life," Gakupo told Len, "I just knew something was wrong and drove her here! The doctors did the rest!"

"Doctors?" she asked, "I'm at the hospital?" Len nodded, "Why?"

"You had a fever of 106, which is really dangerous," Gakupo answered.

"Thank you so much, Gaku," she said softly.

The doctor walked in, "Oh good, you're awake." He checked her temperature, it was at 102, which was a lot better than 106. He checked her throat, nose, ears, and eyes. "What are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, I'm tired, I'm dizzy, I wanna throw up, I'm freezing, and it's hard to move my eyes because it hurts my head."

"Hmm," he said, "You have an ear infection, and most likely a really bad flu. The two mixed together made your fever really high. You were unconscious for quite a while, but I think you should be fine after the antibiotics." He looked at Gakupo, "Are you her father?"

He raised his eyebrows, "No," he laughed slightly, "If I was her father, I would have had her when I was six. But she does live with me."

The doctor blushed, "My apologies, but because you are her caretaker I will give you all of the information you need." He gave him a few pieces of paper, "You'll need to give her these twice every day: morning and night. And if her fever increases, give her an ice bath and put some sort of cold washcloth or icepack on her head."

Gakupo nodded, "Alright, are we good to go?"

The doctor nodded, "But she shouldn't walk much today and she needs plenty of rest and fluids," he told them.

Gakupo thanked him and he left, "Let's go, Len." He said as he got up and picked up Rin, Len followed him out to the car, "Open it for me, please." He did so and Gakupo sat Rin down gently. After everyone was in the car, Gakupo went to the pharmacy for Rin's medication. Once he was done with that, he headed to the house.

Once at the house, Gakupo carried Rin inside and laid her on the couch in the TV room. Luka came downstairs and looked at Rin, "What the hell happened!?"

"She had a fever of 106, which was the result of an ear infection and an awful flu."

"Poor baby," she said and came up beside her.

Gakupo held her back, "Stay back, I don't want you getting sick too. Same for you, Len. I know that you love her, but I can't have you getting sick either." Len opened his mouth to protest, "I'm the doctor in this house so what I say goes!"

Len glared at him, but reluctantly agreed, "Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"It's for your own good," Gakupo said softly.

"And what about you!? You're gonna get sick!" Len snapped.

"No, I don't get sick, Len. I've really built up my immune system because I can't miss a day of work." He sighed, he couldn't cancel a session on a child, not when he knew they needed help. He cared too much for them to miss a session. "My kids mean too much to me…"

Len grinned, "You're so cute! But I really can't see Rin at all!?" he pouted.

"That's correct," he told him, "In fact, go take some vitamins, you've been around Rin a lot the last few days!"

Len did as he was told, "Whoa! Which ones? There's so many!" Gakupo walked into the kitchen and went through his cabinet, then pulled out three bottles and took out one of each. Len took them and looked at Gakupo, "Happy?"

He smiled, "Yes, now go upstairs!"

Len sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Buut Gakuuu!" he whined, "I wanna be with Rin!"

"You can be in a few days when she is no longer contagious." Len nodded sadly and slowly walked to his room. Gakupo walked back to Rin and woke her up, "You need to take your medicine," he said softly as she opened her eyes. He gave her two pills and one liquid antibiotic, she scrunched up her face at the liquid because it tasted so awful!

"That was icky," she frowned, "I'm sleepy, but I can't sleep. I miss Len," she pouted.

"I don't want him getting sick, Rin," he looked at her, "Do you really want him to go through this too?" She shook her head and Gakupo smiled, "You'll be together again in a few days." He got up to leave but Rin grabbed his hand, "What?" he laughed.

"Don't leave me," she cried, "I'm scared…" He sat down beside her and she cuddled up next to him, "Thank you," she whispered, and then fell asleep in his lap.

'_Luka isn't going to like this_,' he thought to himself. He turned on the TV and thankfully something he liked was on: _The Big Bang Theory_. "Oh Sheldon," he laughed. It was "The Zazzy Substitution" episode, where Sheldon is sad because Amy is no longer his friend that is a girl and replaces her with cats:

Leonard: Hey. _(Turns to see Sheldon now has five cats) _Oh, no.

Sheldon: Robert Oppenheimer was lonely.

Leonard: So you decided to get the whole Manhattan Project?

Sheldon: Yes. This is Enrico Fermi, Richard Feynman, Edward Teller, Otto Frisch, and Zazzles.

Leonard: Zazzles?

Sheldon: I was going to name him Herman von Helmholtz, but he's so zazzy.

Gakupo was laughing so hard at this; he loved this show so much. He felt Rin begin to shiver, so he checked her temperature, 102 wasn't so bad. But he decided to get her a blanket and an icepack just in case. She shifted and wrapped her arms around Gakupo and then said, "I love you." He simply dismissed it and figured she thought he was Len. He continued to watch the show as Len and Luka were upstairs talking.

"So, do you like… like Gakupo?" she asked.

"Of course, he's a really nice guy." He said, then realized what she meant, "O-Oh, I don't like him like that," he laughed a little.

"B-But you kissed him?" she said, still confused as to why that happened.

"It's really confusing," he told her, "We both just have weird relationships with guys, and we're really close and we were drunk."

Luka shrugged, "I think it's cute," she smiled at him, "Sure I was mad at first, but who wouldn't be? You and Gakupo have a really cool relationship that shouldn't be taken lightly. "She touched his shoulder softly, "And I know you guys aren't like gay or anything, but you have a really strong connection for people that jut met like three days ago.

"He kind of took me under his wing when Meiko left, he made me feel safe and helped me out a lot. He's such a great guy."

"I know," Luka said, "And that's why we're both so lucky to have him in our lives. He's just so caring for other people."

"Like the way he's taking care of Rin," Len smiled, "He's so great."

"Yes he is," Luka smiled.

**Alright, it's done! Whoop! I hope you liked this chapter and stuff! Sorry if it's short, I've been getting really distracted and I don't know why. And I'm sick, so that makes it hard to write with a clear mind! Oh well, thanks for reading! xx ThatOneBrooke**


	12. Chapter 12

**School starts **_**this**_** Thursday guys! That's **_**tomorrow**_**… er, I guess today! I'm gonna die, I don't want to go! TTnTT My English class will be the death of me! Not because I can't write, but because the essays are gonna take a lot of work! But I shall get through it, and hopefully pass with an A or B:( I'm determined to get an A though! Sorry for the rant! I'm gonna write the chapter now! **

**Chapter 12**

Len and Luka spent a lot of time together over the last couple of days because Gakupo was too focused on Rin to do much of anything else; he barely even talked to them, and they were starting to miss him and Rin. Gakupo and Rin watched a lot of TV, while Len and Luka snuck out to go to parties and hang out with Piko.

Tonight, Len and Luka were out with Piko at a party; and holy shit was it packed! Piko was drinking vodka in the corner, while the other two were pretending to be together so no one would hit on them; their intentions failed, however. Girls were still all over Len and guys were drooling over Luka. They looked at each other, they had not wanted this to happen tonight. "Ladies," Len took a step back and grabbed Luka's hand, "This is my _girlfriend_, so please, go away!" The girls all began to cry and pout, and then they all just glared at Luka. The guys didn't care that Luka had a boyfriend, they hit on her right in front of Len. "That's it!" Len shouted and punched the guy that was flirting with Luka, he didn't really want to do that, but he had to protect her. Nobody else bothered Luka after that.

The guy's nose was gushing blood, and Luka scrunched up her nose, "Gross!" and led Len to Piko, "Finally we can just enjoy ourselves!" she smiled and grabbed a beer. Len grabbed a vodka bottle, "Really Len? The whole thing?"

Len flashed her a smile, "Why, Luka," he laughed and winked at her, "I'm just getting started!"

Piko tilted his head back with a laugh, "Good ol' Len!" He took another drink.

Luka smiled at them, "How'd you guys meet again?"

"He liked my friend Rion," Len laughed, "And I hated him for that, but then we got to know each other and we became like best friends!" Piko nodded and laughed as Luka looked at them like '_That's it?_'

"Well that's not much of a story," she grinned.

Len laughed and took another drink, "Yeah, but…" he tried to think of a smart-ass comeback, but couldn't and said the first thing he could think of, "At least I don't have pink hair!"

Piko and Luka stared at him, he _always_ had a smart-ass remark, "Um, what has Gaku done to you!?" Luka exclaimed, "What has happened to the smart-ass kid I've grown to like!?"

Len blushed, "I don't know, but I hope he comes back soon," he frowned, "Because that was a terrible comeback!" He took a long swig of his vodka, "Maybe this'll help!" As the night went on, Len got more and more drunk, and Luka got kind of tipsy too. Piko, on the other hand, could hold his liquor and was practically sober. "So me and Rin," Len grinned at Piko and Luka, "We totally had sex, and it was amazing! And one tiiime," he glared mischievously at Luka, "I heard Luka and Gakupo having sex! It was terrible! I wanted to DIE!" Piko laughed at this.

Luka, who wasn't really phased by what Len had said, flipped her hair and gave him a smirk, "Yeah right! You probably _enjoyed_ it!"

He rolled his eyes, "What part of 'It was terrible! I wanted to DIE!' don't you understand? Just the thought of that happening again makes me soft," he grinned at her, she crossed her arms and let out a huff, and then rolled her eyes at him, "IIII'm baaack!" he laughed and leaned on Piko because he was so drunk he felt like he was going to fall. "Hi Piko," he smiled awkwardly at him.

"Len, I think it's time for you to go home," he laughed.

"Yeah," Luka agreed, "I'm really tired anyway!" They all headed out, but not before Len and Luka were bombarded by people who wanted their numbers. Len and Piko shoved them all out of the way, but unfortunately Len was too drunk to stay vertical, and ended up falling on top of one of the people he pushed.

"Oh my gosh! Hot guy on top of me!" she screamed and kept him from getting up. Piko pulled him out of her grasp and the three of them ran out the door laughing as they made their way to Piko's car.

Len shook his head and fell in the back seat, "Bitches be crazy!" he laughed. They all got in the car and Piko drove them back to Gakupo's house. "Luka, I'm too drunk to climb back up to the window…"

"Me too," she sighed, "What do we do?" Then she realized Gakupo was probably asleep, "We could sneak though the garage!"

"Bye Piko, thanks for the ride!" Len smiled and followed Luka into the garage as Piko left. Len was off balance but he managed to get around okay. He tiptoed into the house, close behind Luka. The garage led right to the kitchen, so they quietly walked in and went to the entrance by the stairs that led to their rooms. Just as they got to the first step, they were stopped by Gakupo.

"An just where have you two been?" he said as he grabbed them from behind by their shirts.

"Shit!" Len and Luka said at the same time. Len turned to look at him, "Gaku, as much as we'd love to stay and chat, some people actually like to go to sleep at two in the morning. So if you would excuse us, that's what we'd like to do," he smiled and lost his balance, causing him to fall into Luka. Luckily she caught him and steadied him.

"You two are drunk out of your minds!" he shook his head and laughed.

"No!" Luka spoke up, "I am _not_ drunk, just a little tipsy, that's all," she grinned and grabbed Len's hand, "Bye Gaku!" she grinned and pulled Len upstairs into her room, and then locked the door behind him. Len fell on the floor laughing as Luka was panting from running so quickly.

"Why'd you do that!?" Len asked, still laughing.

"He was gonna get mad and I didn't want him to yell at me," she pouted, "Plus, I don't want to tell him where we went!" The doorknob rattled, "Shit!"

"You guys are so dead!" Gakupo shouted and unlocked the door, it was his house and he knew all the tricks to opening up the locked doors. "Where have you been?"

Len stopped laughing, but continued to lay on the floor, "Weeeeee, went to a party!" he grinned, "And _I_ got really drunk!"

Gakupo couldn't help but laugh at Len in his drunk, goofball state, "Oh Len, you're such a dunce," he smiled, "And Luka, why did _you_ go to the party?"

"I was bored, and me and Len thought it would be fun to get out of here and have a good time!"

Gakupo sighed, "Why didn't you just ask instead of sneaking around?"

She shrugged, "I thought you'd say no!" He rolled his eyes and nodded, she was probably right, "See, you know it's true!"

"Len, I need to talk to you for a second," he told him and then looked at Luka, "Go away, please," he smiled. She rolled her eyes, but left without a fight. He crouched down next to Len, "Can we talk?"

Len sat up and accidentally bonked heads with Gakupo, so maybe his vision was a little blurry, "Ow," he pouted, "Yes, Gaku?"

"Okay, I've been thinking about the other day, when we like…"

"We kissed?" he smiled, "Me too, I think we just have a close relationship, and Luka says it shouldn't be taken lightly!"

"S-She did!?" he exclaimed, "I thought she was upset about it!"

"She was, but she got over it, she thinks it's cool," he laughed and shrugged, "Whatever that means."

Gakupo smiled, "I see…"

Len yawned and shut his eyes, "Sleepy..." Gakupo picked him up and carried him down the hall and into his room, and then laid him down on the bed. Len turned over and curled up in a ball.

"Good night, Len," he smiled and pulled the covers over him.

**End chapter! Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Bleh! I'd better go to bed! I'll update as soon as I can! Byee!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, college has officially started and officially **_**sucks**_**! It makes me want to cry TTnTT It'll be hard to update as fast as I usually do, but just know I'm doing the best I can! On to the story!**

**Chapter 13 **

"Lenny," Rin giggled and pulled the curtains opened, he whined and pulled the covers over his head, "Waaaake up!" she jumped up and down on the bed; she was feeling much better thanks to being in Gakupo's care.

Len opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Hi, Rin," he smiled sleepily, "I think I'm hungover," he said and fell back on the bed. Rin curled up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Rin, I love you."

"I love you too, Len," she smiled, "Why do you drink so much?"

He thought for a moment, and then shrugged, "I dunno, it's fun I guess," he laughed, "Why?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before," she told him, "I thought I'd see if it was fun."

He chuckled at this, Rin was just too darn cute! "Rin, being hungover is no fun… You probably wouldn't like drinking!" She nodded and started kissing his neck, "R-Rin," he said softly. He turned around to face her; she was still quite pale and her movements were weak. "Are you sure you're feeling this?" he asked her. She nodded, so Len started kissing her neck. Then he unbuttoned the nightshirt she probably hasn't taken off in like three days.

That's when Rin pulled away and blushed, "I haven't showered since the ice bath three days ago!"

Len licked his lips and grinned, "That's so sexy!" he kissed her passionately, she was sexy no matter what to Len. He unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and threw it to the side, and then he immediately went for her shorts, pulling them off quickly, leaving her in her bra and panties. Rin took Len's shirt and pants off too, and then reached for his boxers, but he shook his head playfully and she stopped. He nipped at her neck, and then moved his way down to her breasts. He unhooked her bra and slid it off gently, then slowly put Rin's left breast in his mouth, and started playing with her other one. She moaned softly, making Len harder. He inched down to her stomach, and then down to her panties; he started rubbing her and she was beginning to get very wet.

"L-Len, just do it already," she pleaded, she wanted him. He grinned as he took his time, teasing her was fun. He slid her panties down slowly, which were soaked with her juices, and then slowly began licking her area. "A-Ahh, Lenn," she moaned. Then he stuck a finger in, and then another, and another, and another. It felt so good that Rin was panting, "Lenn," she squealed as his fingers came in and out repeatedly. Len decided she'd had enough and took his boxers off, and then slammed into her, making her moan. He thrusted in and out with a lot of force, she came and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued, "Go in me," she told him softly.

He looked at her funny, "I-I can't get you pregnant!"

"If it happens, it happens," she told him, she just wanted his juices to fill her up, she didn't care about the consequences, and Len was so in love with her that he didn't either. They were ready to face anything together; even a child. He went faster and faster, and then he let his juices out in Rin. She moaned with pleasure and so did Len; it felt so good.

"I love you, Rin," he panted and kissed her on the lips.

She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him closer, "I love you too, Len," she smiled. "And if that did get me pregnant, then that's okay, and I'm ready for whatever."

Len smiled, "I feel the same way, Rin." But did he really? After that whole thing with Gakupo, he didn't know _what_ he wanted. He kissed her forehead, "I'm going to shower, would you like to come along?" he grinned. She nodded and they both got up, heading for the bathroom. After they 'showered,' they got dressed and went downstairs to find Luka at the piano. "Hey, Luka," Len smiled.

She smiled, "Hey, kid!" then she looked at Rin, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better! Gakupo had some appointments today, but he should be back around five!"

Rin gave her a small smile, "Thank you; do you play?"

Luka shrugged, "I haven't played in such a long time that I might have forgotten."

"Surely you can still play, at least a little!" Len told her.

Luka shook her head, "I don't want to find out," she got up and went to the kitchen.

Len and Rin looked at each other, they felt bad that Luka was sad. They left her alone and watched TV as they waited for Gakupo to return home. The door swung open and in came Gakupo, "Rin, I'm glad to see you're up," he looked over at Len, "And I'm glad to see you're not drunk," he laughed.

Len rolled his eyes and smiled, "Gakupo, can we talk?"

Gakupo furrowed his brows, but said, "Of course." They walked upstairs to Gakupo's room and Len closed the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

"I-I, uh, came in Rin," he said quietly. Gakupo's jaw dropped, he was utterly speechless. "I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't say no to her!" he cried. He didn't know what to do, was he really ready for a child? "Please don't hate me," he looked at his feet.

Gakupo hugged him, "I could never hate you, Len… I lo-" he cut himself off, "If she winds up pregnant, I'll do everything I can to help," he smiled, glad that he saved himself from a potentially awkward situation.

Len smiled, "Thank you…" He wondered what Gakupo was going to say before that, but he didn't want to pry. Clearly he didn't say it for a reason. "You're such a good guy." Len looked up at Gakupo, he didn't know why he had the urge to kiss him, but it was there. Gakupo felt the same way, but couldn't bring himself to do it, not when Len is potentially the father of Rin's child. He couldn't do that to Rin, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Thanks," he smiled and broke off the hug, Len felt surprisingly empty without Gakupo there, but ignored it. "You'd better go back to Rin," he told him. Len nodded at slowly walked out the door. "I love you," Gakupo whispered, not knowing that Len had heard him.

Len rushed down the stairs to Rin and tried to smile at her, but it was more like a look of confusion, "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Course!"

Rin smirked, but didn't pry, "Okay love," she smiled and sat on his lap.

'_Why? Why do I love them both!?_' he thought to himself. It wasn't fair, why did he have to have feelings for another man! He knew he wasn't gay, but he didn't know what else to call it. He loved Rin with all of his heart, and he might love Gakupo the same. Every time he was with Rin, Len felt fulfilled; every time Len was with Gakupo, he felt the same way but still thought about Rin. He knew Len was his, but he didn't know why he couldn't get Gakupo off of his mind. "I love you, Rin," he smiled.

"I love you too," she grinned and hugged him. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, "Why'd we come up here?" she asked, confused.

"Rin, I meant it when I said I loved you… but I have something I need to tell you," he looked at his feet.

"Tell me, whatever it is, I'll be fine!" she hugged him.

He took a deep breath, "I think I love Gakupo too…"

Her eyes widened, she wasn't mad, just a little confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that we kissed… and I truly felt a connection with him, but I love you and have the same connection with you. I'm sorry," he sighed, "Please don't hate me…"

She smiled, "Len, it's okay to have thoughts like that. I understand, and I know you love me." She grabbed his hand, "I love you, and if you love Gakupo too, well then so be it! Who am I to stop you!?" she looked into his cerulean blue eyes, which were still looking at her, confused. "Len, I love you, and it's okay if you think you love Gakupo." She said just as Gakupo walked by. He peeked inside, and Rin motioned for him to come in.

"Len doesn't love me, Rin, he loves you," Len couldn't love him, it just couldn't happen.

Len turned to face him, "But I really think I do…"

Gakupo smiled, "Len, I know we have a special connection… but I think the lack of loving men in our lives is doing this to us. You love Rin, and I love Luka."

Len nodded, that made sense, "Are you sure, Gaku?" He nodded, "Well okay then, I'm sorry I've done this to you," he sighed.

Gakupo shook his head, "You haven't done anything to me, Len," he smiled, "My father did this to me…" he left the room quickly, but Len followed him. He ran in front of him and kissed him, Gakupo was surprised, but didn't fight it. When Len pulled away, Gakupo smiled, "Do you see now?"

He nodded, "I see that I love you," he grinned, "but I understand why this happened now. Our dads really fucked us over," he laughed, "But there's one good thing that came out of them hating us; our relationship. And I respect you, and you will forever be my best friend."

Gakupo smiled, "I'm glad you understand, and you're right. You're my best friend too," he smiled, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed with Luka," he winked.

"Try not to think about me too much," Len teased and Gakupo rolled his eyes playfully and walked to Luka. Len walked back to Len, "He was right, our shitty relationships with guys made us weird, but I think that's over now," he kissed her neck, and then moved up to her lips, "I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Len," she smiled. "I can't believe Christmas is like four days away!" she squealed, with all the drama, they had completely forgotten Christmas was so close.

"We have to go get presents for Gakupo and Luka!" He went to his bags and pulled out his wallet, "This should be enough for everything," he smiled and pulled out his credit card.

Rin smiled, "Yay!"

Len texted Piko to see if he could pick them up; he, of course, said yes and headed right over. Once there, Len and Rin hopped in the back seat as Piko drove them to the mall, "Thanks so much, Piko," Len smiled.

"Anything for my best bud," he told him.

Once at the mall, Len headed straight for his favorite stores to get presents. He picked out a pink dress for Luka, and for Gakupo too if you know what I mean, she was gonna look _hot_! Then he had Rin and Piko get some makeup for her, while he went to another store for Gakupo. He decided to get him a purple trench coat, and a white one with purple trim, and a new pair of shoes, and a samurai sword that he thought looked really cool, remembering that he had seen one in Gakupo's room one day. After he paid, he went back to Rin and Piko, "Gakupo and Luka are finished!" he smiled as he paid for the things Rin had picked out. Len looked at Piko, "Stay with Rin, I forgot something!"

Len ran off and he found the jewelry store very easily; he walked in and said to the nice looking lady at the counter, "Hello, I'm looking for an engagement ring," he blushed and she smiled at him.

"Right this was, sir," he led him to the rings. He looked at many of the rings: some were pink, some were yellow, there were all sorts of colors. He was about to give up when he finally found the one. It was a sparkly diamond band, with two curved bands on the top of the right side and two on the bottom of the left, surrounding a fire opal gemstone. "This is perfect," he grinned. He was going to ask Rin to marry him, he didn't know when, but it would be soon. He just couldn't wait any longer. He loved her, and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Aww! How sweet! Everything is going so well for everyone now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave some reviews if you'd like and follow and favorite if you like the story so far! Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible, I promise! Byee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! And if you didn't, sorry it wasn't for you, but it's what I wrote and I'm not changing anything for anyone. Okay? Okay. And I was referring to the rude comments, not the nice ones:) Anyway, I'm excited for Christmas and the proposal and the wedding! Ahh!:D So exciting! I'll begin writing now!:) By the way, college is going great other than the fact I suck at biology TTnTT**

**Chapter 14**

It was the day before Christmas Eve; Gakupo's house was drowned in decorations thanks to Rin, and she may have gone a little overboard. The railings were all wrapped in garland, which were decorated with ornaments she found in Gakupo's basement. She made Gakupo and Len put up the Christmas tree, also found in the basement; Gakupo didn't know he had half of the shit Rin kept finding in the basement, probably because he never went down there since it frightened him, but nobody else needed to know that. As Len and Luka were putting the finishing touches on the tree, Gakupo was outside in the cold, wrapping garland around the purple columns surrounding his door. Rin was running crazy all around the house making sure everything was perfect. "Oh, Lenny!" she grinned and twirled into his arms, "The house is so beautiful!"

Gakupo walked into the house and quickly shut the door behind him, then turned to face everyone, "It's fucking cold out there!" he shivered.

Len winked at him, "I'll bet Luka can warm you up upstairs," he grinned mischievously, "Unless you'd rather me do it," he teased.

Gakupo played along, "Oh, of course I would Lenny," he grinned and then looked over at Luka, "Kidding, babe!"

She laughed, "I know, Gaku," she walked over to him, "You two can finish up down here?" Not waiting for an answer, she took Gakupo upstairs to their room and shut the door behind them.

Len looked Rin up and down, she was in some of Luka's clothes, they were a tad big on her since Luka was much taller and, well, much _bigger_ than Rin in the chest area, "You're so adorable," he said softly and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. He took her hands and pulled her closer to him; their faces just centimeters away from each other, "I love you."

She blushed; sometimes it still didn't feel real when she was with Len, like it was all a dream and she'd wake up any moment without him. She closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. Len ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss intensified, and then Rin pushed him down on the couch and straddled him, she took off her shirt, and then Len's came off shortly after. Rin went for Len's pants, but he shook his head, "What is it?" she pouted.

He looked up into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes, "I love you, Rin, but sex isn't the only thing I want. Sometimes I just want to make out and cuddle with the love of my life," he blushed as she grinned at him.

"You're just too sweet," she kissed him. As they made out, they couldn't help but want each other, but they resisted the urge. "Len?" she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Yes, beautiful?" he smiled.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to do anything?" she pouted playfully.

He laughed and rolled off the couch, then grabbed her hand and led her to their room, "How could I ever resist you?" he smiled and hopped onto the bed.

"I don't know," she giggled as he started kissing her neck.

"Len!" they heard Gakupo's voice from outside their room.

"I guess that's one way," he sighed and went to open the door, "Yes, Gaku?" Gakupo grabbed Len's wrist and pulled him out of the room and down the hall, "What's going on!?"

He pulled a small box out of his pocket, "What is this!?"

Len blushed, "I was going to propose to Rin…" he looked up at him, "How did you find it!?"

"Len, you hid it in _my_ underwear drawer, did you really think I wasn't going to find it?" he chuckled, "How did you afford this? I thought you didn't have a job!"

"I-I don't… now," he said quietly. Gakupo looked at him, expecting an explanation, "Fine!" he caved, "I used to work at a porn/toy shop," he said quietly and Gakupo's jaw dropped and blushed, "I-I didn't make it or anything! I just sold it…" he blushed. Gakupo was silent, he didn't know what to think about Len and his interesting choice of employment. "It made good money because nobody would work there," he laughed a little, "I hated it there!"

Gakupo's eyes were wide, "Why would you choose a _porn_ shop? There are plenty of other fine establishments that are less, uh," he was searching for the right word, "nasty!"

"It paid $30 an hour, I was the manager on duty for the night shift," he blushed, "I started working there when I was 16 and quit a few months ago…"

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "Is it even legal to work at a shop like that at 16!?"

He shrugged, "I got paid in cash and tips, and I knew the lady that hired me. It was one of my mom's, er, Mieko's friends. She knew I needed the money and agreed to let me work the night shift, she fired the original night manager but didn't take her out of the system, so I clocked in as her, so they wouldn't know I was underage, and all the money went to me."

"Len, that's highly illegal!"

He nodded, "I knew that, but I needed money. I quit after making what was necessary. I worked 9 pm to 6 am, and then I'd go to school, and then I'd go to sleep. The only night I got off was Saturday... It was awful, but it was the only way I could get money."

"Len, you worked like 54 hours in a week; that is fucking insane. How'd you get your schoolwork done!?"

He sighed, "I woke up at 6 in the evening, did it the best I could, and then went to work."

Gakupo thought for a moment, "Wait, why would you get tips? What did you do for tips!?" He was really hoping his friend was not selling his body or some crazy shit like that!

"I kept my mouth shut about who came in and stuff," he told him, "That was a good bonus," he smiled slightly. "But I've made my money and I'm done working for now. That's all behind me, and it will remain that way. I hate how dirty that job made me feel."

Gakupo put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry that you had to work there," he took a breath, "Back on topic," he smiled, "So, when ya gonna do it?"

Len laughed and looked at his feet, "I don't know yet, I'm still really nervous…"

"Nervous about what?" Rin asked as she walked towards them, Gakupo quickly shoved the ring box in his pocket and nodded slightly at Len as he walked back to his room.

Len shook his head, "Oh, nothing," he smiled at her, "I love you."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You're not changing the subject that easy, Lenny," she grinned.

Len sighed, and then kissed her, hoping she'd forget about it. He grabbed her ass tightly and pulled her closer, then put one hand on her jawline, pulling her mouth up closer towards his. Rin ran her hands down Len's back, and then they made their way back to their room. Once on the bed, Len took Rin's shirt off right away, then unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. He was about to go further, but his phone started ringing, "Why!?" he groaned and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Len," he heard Piko's voice, "What's up?"

Len looked at Rin, "Look Piko, I'm kinda busy right now…"

"Oh," he said quietly, "I just wanted to know if me and Haku could spend the holidays with you and Rin… Mikuo left," he told him softly, "Haku and I are alone now…"

Len's eyes softened and sat up, apologizing to Rin with his eyes, "When did this happen?"

"Last night, we woke up to glowing from the other room, and then Mikuo was nowhere to be found. He didn't even say good bye," he sighed, "I mean, me I understand, but not even to Haku. They were so close…"

"I'm so sorry," Len said at last, "Especially since you'll probably never see him again…" Rin looked at him with a confused expression on her face, but he shook his head as if to say 'not now' and then said to Piko, "Of course you can spend the holidays with us!"

Piko smiled, "Great! I'll see you then!" he said cheerfully, "Bye!"

The line clicked off and Len looked at Rin, "Mikuo went over to Miku's world."

She nodded, "So Piko and Haku are gonna spend the holidays with us?" she smiled brightly, she liked Piko quite a bit, he was a really nice guy. Len nodded and she grinned, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Len looked at her, his eyes full of lust, "And so is this," he winked and took off her pants.

"Hey Len!" Luka called from the hall. He groaned loudly and she laughed, "Sorry! Talk to me when you're done!"

Len smiled at Rin and said, "Now where were we?" Rin giggled and he took his pants off. "Oh Rin," he moaned as he plunged into her. "Why do you have to feel so good?" he smiled.

She blushed, "I dunno! I can't help it!"

"I was teasing, baby," he kissed her forehead. Their bodies moved in perfect sync, like they were one. When they both climaxed, they got dressed and Len ran down the hall to find Luka, "Luka?"

"Downstairs!" She hollered for him. He met her at the couch and smirked, she smiled at him, "So, what's the deal with the ring?" she whispered mischievously.

"I'm gonna propose," he blushed.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully, "When?" He shrugged, and her eyes widened, "You don't know!? Why not on Christmas!?"

"I'm scared," he said softly, "What I she says no?"

Luka laughed, "You're crazy, Len. That girl is so in love with you, don't you know that?"

He nodded, "I'm still nervous though!"

Luka put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly, "Len, trust me, she's gonna say yes."

Len smiled, "Thank you." He really hoped she was right.

xx

That day and the next passed by so quickly, Len barely had time to prepare his proposal. It was 11:50 pm on Christmas Eve. Len, Rin, Gakupo, Luka, Piko, and Haku were all chilling out in the living room drinking beer, vodka, and hot cocoa. Rin discovered she didn't like alcohol and stuck to the cocoa after that, while everyone else drank their alcoholic beverages. Len was sure not to get too drunk though, he still had to propose to Rin! Everyone knew but Rin, and everyone else was beginning to think Len was going to chicken out, but much to their surprise, Len looked at Gakupo and nodded; he was ready.

Gakupo reached into his pocket and gave the box to Len while Rin wasn't looking. Len put it in his pocket and stood, "Guys, I think we should open presents," thankfully Piko warned Len early enough that he and Rin had time to get him and Haku gifts: a new guitar for Piko and some black combat boots for Haku. Len handed out all the presents: two for Piko and Haku; three for Luka; four for Gakupo; three for Len; and two for Rin. Everyone opened their first one: Piko got the guitar; Haku got the boots; Luka got her stunning dress; Gakupo got his fancy coats; Len got a yellow hoodie (from Piko and Haku); and Rin got an orange hoodie, similar to Len's. Everyone exchanged thanks and opened their next one: Piko got a pair of headphones, the ones that fit over your entire ear (from Gaku and Luka); Haku got matching headphones; Luka got the makeup; Gakupo got the shoes (from Len); Len got an iPhone (from Gaku, holy shit thanks Gaku and Luka!); and Rin got and iPhone as well (holy shit thank you again Gaku and Luka!). More thank you's, and then the rest of the presents: Luka got a beautiful necklace from Gaku; Gaku got the samurai sword (holy shit that's awesome) and a CD from Luka (he'd have to listen to that later); and Len got a beautiful and romantic card from Rin.

When they were done, everyone's eyes, except for Rin, went to Len. He blushed and looked at his feet. Gakupo grabbed Len and excused them to the kitchen, "C'mon Len! Everyone's about to explode from all the anticipation, you can do it! I promise," he smiled, but Len wouldn't budge. He put a hand on Len's shoulder, "I understand if you're not ready, though," he eyes softened, "It is a pretty _big_ commitment…"

Len furrowed his eyebrows, then smiled in realization, "A commitment I'm ready to make!" he grinned. They walked back out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Luka was sitting at the piano and everyone else was a the tree talking. Luka and Len exchanged glances, and then he realized she was going to play for him as he proposed. '_How sweet_' he smiled at her. He took a breath, then stepped towards Rin, "Uh, Rin, can I talk to you for a second?" he blushed.

She turned to face him, and smiled brightly, "Of course!"

He smiled as Luka began to play a soft melody on the piano; he knew she could still play. He took a deep breath and looked at Rin. "Rin, I know we just met face to face for the first time just about a week ago," he started and she smiled, still not entirely sure what was going on, "But I'm crazy in love with you," he laughed; tears forming in his, and everyone else's, eyes "I knew our love was too real to be crazy, and even though I really was beginning to believe I was crazy, Gakupo saw you, and I knew I was right all along. Our love will never die, so Rin Kagamine," he pulled the ring out and got down on one knee; Rin gasped and started crying tears of joy, finally realizing what was happening, "Will you marry me?"

She collapsed into him and started laughing and crying and kissing him all at the same time, "Yes!" she squealed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly, "I love you, Lenny," she wiped her eyes.

"I love you too, Rinny," he grinned; he was so glad she said yes.

The others aww'd and felt so happy for the two lovers who thought they'd never be together. "I'm so happy for you guys," Gakupo smiled at them as Luka joined him. He put his arm around her, "I'm ready whenever you are," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked up at him, "Only when you're ready," he kissed her nose.

"Thanks Gaku," Len smiled, "Thank you for believing in me." He hugged him and then nodded slightly, "You'll be my best man, right?

"Of course, Len," he ruffled up his hair, "Now, go on back to Rin," he smiled.

Len did so, and then Rin squeezed him and said, "I was starting to think I was crazy too, and I'm so glad we were right all along. I just knew our love was too real to be crazy," her eyes were filled with tears again.

"Our love has always been too real to be crazy," he kissed her head, "And now that you're here with me, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," his eyes teared up, "Without that stupid mirror separating us."

They kissed passionately, not caring that the others could see them. That stupid mirror was gone for good, and they were so grateful for that. Finally, they could express their love in ways they never thought possible. Really, they could just be together. And_ that_, was all they wanted; to be together. And now that they were, they were in love now more than ever before.

"I love you," Len and Rin said simultaneously, and then they both laughed and kissed again.

**Annnd end! I hope you liked this chapter! I stayed up late so I could publish it tonight! I hate keeping you guys waiting! Well, I had fun writing this chapter, even teared up a little! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, my eyes are super sleepy! Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys! I was referring to the mean comments that I didn't let go through! I let the nice criticism reviews be seen! If your review showed up, that means I wasn't bothered by it! Anyways, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was done with the story! Because I'm not! Also, I do have a few new stories started, not sure if I'm gonna post them though! Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

New Year's Eve: 11:47 pm

Len was drunk out of his mind, slurring what seemed like every other word. Luka was pretty much the same way. Rin and Gakupo, however, were both sober. Rin hated alcohol, and Gakupo wasn't feeling up to partying. "Heyyyy, Gakuuu!" Len sang, "Where'sall the vodka boo?"

Gakupo smiled and shook his head at his silly drunk friend, "You do not _need_ any more vodka in your system!"

Len pouted and rolled around on the ground like a child, "But I want mooooore!" he whined.

Rin giggled at this, '_He's so silly when he's like this_,' she smiled. Gakupo rolled his eyes and sighed, he couldn't argue with Len when he was like this. "Len, you only get one more bottle! But that is it!" He smirked and got another bottle. Len took it like he was a child getting candy.

"Thaaaaank youuuu!" he sang and took a long drink. "Gakuu, whyaren't you drinking!?"

"Because he's a partypooper!" Luka laughed and grinned at him. Gakupo glared at her and she frowned, "Why are you so sad Gaku?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I just don't want to drink right now." New Year's was always an awful holiday for Gakupo; it was usually a night full of terrible drunk people he didn't know in his house, followed by awful beatings afterward.

_Flashback_

Gakupo was twelve at the time, hiding upstairs in one of the back rooms. Everyone else was gathered down in the ballroom having a wonderful time partying and talking. His parents threw parties like this every year, and after what happened in past years, Gakupo tried to stay hidden; he didn't like it when people he didn't know touched him. Suddenly, he heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the room he was in, so he quickly hid in the closet.

A girl was laughing as she and a man walked in, "You have to be quiet!" Gakupo heard his father's voice, "I don't want my wife finding out about this!" he smacked the girl's butt and then led her to the bed. Gakupo backed up as quiet as a mouse, trying to fit behind some of the clothes. He tried to drown the girl and his father out, but considering they were just a few feet away, it was rather hard. He heard many grunts from his father and laughing and moans from the woman that was _not_ his mother. This angered Gakupo, despite how much his parents abused him, he still cared about them. "Meiko, you have to keep quiet!" He scolded as she let out a squeal. There were more soft grunts and moans, followed by loud sighs.

They got up and started getting dressed, but a phone started ringing, "Hello?" Gakupo assumed it was the Meiko girl's phone that rang. "Len, sweetie!" she looked over at Gakupo's dad and smiled apologetically, "I'll be home soon, just stay out of the bathroom! Go watch TV with Mr. Bear." She said softly, and then hung up after saying "I love you, sweetheart." She sighed, "Sorry, my son is delusional, he thinks there's a girl in the mirror."

"That's… odd. Have you got that checked out?"

She shook her head, "I'm sure he'll grow out of it, I think he just has a big imagination; he is only _five_," she smiled, "I'd really better be going though, I didn't get a babysitter so he's scared. Apparently 'Rin' told him to call me to make him feel safer." She shook her head and laughed, "At least his imaginary friend is practical." They finished getting dressed and he led her out of the room.

Gakupo thought about Meiko's son, he felt bad that he was a delusional child and hoped Meiko wasn't like his parents. He waited about ten minutes before coming out and switching rooms just in case his father wanted to sleep with another girl. After a while, the party calmed down and everyone seemed to have left. Gakupo decided he'd stay in the room he was already in to sleep so his parent would hopefully not be able to find him. "Gaku!?" he heard his mother shout, "Where are you!?"

He knew if he stayed quiet the punishment would be ten times worse, so he went out in the hall, "Yes mother?" he said quietly.

"Where have you been? I wanted to show my handsome son off to my friends," she pouted and punched his arm teasingly. He let out a small laugh and she smiled, "Are you alright?"

He was surprised by her concern; she was never like this when she had been drinking, "Yeah," he tried to fake a smile, it wasn't very good, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Good," she patted him on the head, "Mother needs a back massage, would you do it please?" He nodded and followed her to her room. She laid on the bed on her stomach, and Gakupo straddled her like she usually had him do. He started massaging her back and she sighed happily, "How'd you get so good at this?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know mom," he shrugged.

"Would you unzip mommy's dress so I can feel it better?" she said sweetly, this was still so weird for Gakupo, she was not usually this nice. He did as he was told and she smiled, "Thank you, that feels much better." Gakupo heard his father's footsteps and immediately cringed, if he was caught doing this he was going to get beat, but he didn't want his mother to be unhappy.

The door swung open before Gakupo even had a chance to decide on what to do. "Gakupo!" his father shouted, "What are you doing to _my_ wife!?"

His mother rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down Al, he's just giving me a massage!"

"Ann, shut up!" he said and ripped Gakupo off of her, "Unacceptable!" he shouted and took Gakupo out in the hallway towards the stairs. "You're such an awful child!" he spat and kicked him down the stairs. Gakupo landed with a loud thud and a groan. Al stomped down to him and kicked him in the stomach, "Such a disgrace."

"Al!" Ann screamed, "Stop it!" Al rolled his eyes and grabbed Gakupo by the leg and dragged him downstairs to the basement and locked the door so Ann couldn't reach them. No matter how hard she banged on the door or how hard she pulled, it wouldn't open. "Al! So help me God I will—" She was cut off by Gakupo's scream, "Gakupo," she cried softly and sat with her back against the door, knowing there was nothing she could do.

In the basement, Al had stripped Gakupo of his clothes and lit a cigarette, then stuck it on Gakupo's thigh, right near his crotch. "Stop crying," he rolled his eyes, "You're so ugly." Gakupo didn't dare reply; he knew he'd end up saying something he'd regret. His father took out his whip, and whipped Gakupo on the back until he bled. Gakupo cried and screamed and pleaded for him to stop, so he did. But then grabbed his pocket knife and cut Gakupo's arm, leaving a small gash. Al scanned the rest of Gakupo's arms and his eyes softened, "What are these!?"

"Cuts dad…" he said quietly, "I get sad, so I cut myself sometimes…"

"D-Don't do that, son!" he cried, "W-What have I d-done to you!?" He picked Gakupo up and ran him upstairs to find Ann crying at the table, "Help me," he said softly.

"G-Gaku?" she looked at him in horror, "Al! You're a monster!" she yelled at him and gave Gakupo the proper medical attention he needed. Al wept softly as she did this, he truly _was_ a monster, but he didn't know how to stop. He winced every time Gakupo cried out in pain from Ann trying to help his wounds. "Gakupo, you have to be still," she said softly.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Al said quietly.

Gakupo simply looked at him and bit his lip, "I-It's okay… Father." But he didn't mean it; he just wanted to make his father feel better. And it worked slightly; it made him kiss Gakupo's forehead and go on up to his room, leaving Ann to take care of the horrible mess he had made.

_End Flashback_

Gakupo didn't realize that Len's mother was the 'other woman' until now. He'd always hated her because she started coming over a lot when Ann was at work after that night. He knew she'd left her child home alone, which was illegal, and she _slept_ with his father, which was cheating! He was going to bring it up to Len, but he was so drunk he probably wouldn't remember anyway. After thinking back to that night, maybe he _did_ need a drink or like… seven. It was finally midnight and everyone got their kisses: Len and Rin, and Gakupo and Luka. After that, Gakupo ended up drinking so much that he passed out, along with Len and Luka. Rin just smirked at them and cuddled up next to Len on the floor, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Gakupo was the first to wake up, still unable to get that night out of his mind. "Len," he nudged him.

Len looked over at him sleepily, "Yeah, Gaku?" he tried to keep his eyes open.

"I was thinking back to when I was a child… did your mom leave you home alone a lot?"

He nodded slowly, waking up a little more, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"Because she was over here with my father when she left you alone," he told him, "I just now realized it was her when I remembered that the woman my father had an affair with had a 'delusional' son that saw a girl in the mirror. And that woman just happened to be named Meiko."

Len's eyes widened, "Wow man, that's crazy… I didn't know she was like that."

Gakupo shrugged, "That's okay. If anything, it brought me closer to my mom, so I really don't give a shit. I was just telling you!"

Len nodded, "So you knew of me before this then? That's crazy," he laughed, "I'm super hungover, can I go back to sleep?" he grinned sheepishly. Gakupo nodded and Len passed back out almost immediately. Gakupo decided to go back to sleep as well, he definitely needed it.

xx

The next few months flew by very quickly. Len and Rin planned their wedding with the help of Luka. And Gakupo finally broke through to the kid he counseled about pretending to be a cat when he got nervous. Len didn't drop out of school, and ended up graduating 9th in his class of 197. Rin, Gakupo, and Luka never really realized how smart he was until then. Len knew he was smart, but he didn't think he was _that_ smart; he'd never really paid attention to his rank in school. He just made sure he did his work and hoped for the best. After graduation, Len ran into Meiko.

She was over the whole crazy thing, so she went in for a hug, "I'm so sorry, Len. I overreacted…"

Len returned the embrace and smiled, "It's alright, and I understand why you did. You thought I was crazy…" He turned to Rin, who was hiding behind Gakupo, who felt awkward because of the whole affair thing, "But there's someone I'd like you to meet." Gakupo stepped aside, revealing Rin to Meiko, "This is my fiancé, Rin."

Meiko's jaw dropped, "W-What?" She looked her up and down, she looked exactly as Len had described her, "B-But, I thought you… and she… the mirror… fake?" she tried to make complete sentences, but she was too shocked.

"I told you she was real," he told her, "I just didn't know how to show you. But now that she's out, I can. So, Rin," he grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him, "This is Meiko."

Rin held out a hand, "Hello," she smiled, "Don't feel bad, my parents kicked me out of the house too." She told her as they shook hands.

Meiko still felt bad, "I'm so sorry, Len…"

"It's okay," he told her, "I'm just glad you don't think I'm crazy anymore," he laughed.

"How'd this happen?" He gave her the short and sweet version of the story and she was stunned and silent; she didn't think such a thing was possible. But it explained a lot, and she believed him, he was, afterall, he son. And Gakupo backed him up 100 percent, and she couldn't really argue with a psychologist. "That's great, honey. I'm glad everything worked out. And congratulations on graduating so high in your class." She smiled at him, but still felt awkward for leaving him the way she did, "Feel free to visit anytime."

"Of course, and the wedding is May 27th if you'd like to come. It's at Gakupo's house," he smiled and gave her an invitation.

She nodded, "I'd like that very much. See you then," she smiled and took her leave.

"I'm glad she was so cool about everything," Rin told him.

"She's always been like that," he shrugged, "She believes me, no matter how crazy it may sound, if I have proof."

Gakupo put his arm around Luka, "Shall we all head out?" he asked.

Len nodded, "Yeah, I wanna get this stupid gown and shit off and put regular clothes on," he whined; he didn't like dressing up, especially when it was so hot. They all laughed and headed to the car. Len was still happy that Meiko was back to normal and seemed to be okay with everything. He was glad to have her back in his life. His whole life was falling back into place; everything was absolutely _perfect_ for once in his life. And he loved it.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! I'm kinda happy Meiko and Len made up! Are you?:) I've already got an idea for the next chapter, and I'm excited to start on it! Well, reviews would be cool! Thanks for reading! P.S. Perfection can only last for so long;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I can't seep so I decided to start this chapter, haha:) But first, I'd like to thank you all so much for reading this and for reviewing and such! I really didn't think this would happen! So thanks!:)**

**Chapter 16**

May 27th- 5 hours before wedding

Len had woken up at 12 since he couldn't sleep with Rin, apparently it was bad luck to see each other until the wedding; Len didn't like it. Gakupo opened his door and grinned, "Glad to see you're finally awake sleepyhead," he laughed.

Len threw a pillow at him, "Nooo," he whined and closed his eyes, "Shh, I'm still asleep!"

Gakupo threw it back and pulled Len out of bed, "No you aren't!" Len yawned and stood there for a few seconds, trying to stay balanced, but Gakupo didn't give him the time, "We have to get you ready, Len!" He pulled Len to his room and sat him on the bed. "Alright, first thing to do is get you mentally prepared! Are you prepared? Because I'm prepared!" he was talking so fast it was hard for Len to keep up, "Then we'll eat breakfast I made! We'll go get your hair done and have the tux people do whatever it is that they do! Then we'll come back here and get you even more mentally prepared! Then hopefully it'll be 4:30 and it'll be time for places!"

Len looked up at him, "Say whaa?" He really didn't follow; he was too nervous. "Can I just eat some food?" he asked, "And take something for my headache?" Though he slept in, he didn't really sleep that well. He was very restless because of his nerves. The day before at the rehearsal ceremony and dinner he was cool, but right after Rin left with Luka for the night, he completely lost it. He didn't want Rin to leave, he was used to her sleeping right next to him. He felt weird not having her there.

"Len!" Gakupo shouted, "Are you listening!?"

Len snapped back into reality and looked at Gakupo with wide eyes, "What!?"

"BREAKFAST. IS. DOWN. STAIRS." He shouted slowly.

Len laughed and shook his head, "Okay, thank you!" They headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once inside, Len's jaw dropped and he started drooling because of all the food, "Oh my God!" He grinned and dug in. There were pancakes and bananas and other fruits and waffles and yogurt and parfait and crepes and all sorts of pastries and other things. "Did you make all this!?"

Gakupo shook his head, "I didn't make the fruit… I _bought_ the fruit" he said as serious as possible, causing Len to bust out laughing, which then almost made Gakupo laugh, but he held it in for a few more seconds, "What's so funny?" after this, he laughed just as hard as Len.

Len, still laughing, said, "You're so funny, Gaku." He sighed and closed his eyes, "Rin and I were made for each other… Wouldn't that be a proper explanation?"

Gakupo thought for a moment, and then nodded, "I would like to think so… I mean, you guys obviously were able to come together for a reason."

"Do you think we were separated for a reason?" Len asked curiously.

Gakupo looked at him strangely, "Why all these questions, Len? You two are together now and that should be all that matters."

Len shrugged, he didn't know what triggered the sudden curiosity… his nerves perhaps? "I dunno, Gaku."

"Please don't tell me you're second guessing your relationship with Rin!"

Len quickly shook his head, "No, of course not! I just…" he thought for a moment, "I just wish I knew why she wasn't here at first."

Gakupo smiled at him, "Look… Len… You just have to accept the fact that you will never get any of these answers because _no one_ knows the answers."

Len nodded, "Yeah! What am I even saying!? I love Rin, and she's here now so that's all that matters! Thanks Gaku." He smiled.

He ruffled up Len's messy blond hair. "No problem, Len." After they were done eating he looked at the clock, already one, "We'd better go get you ready!"

Len nodded and went upstairs to change out of his pajamas. He slowly undressed and then looked at himself in the mirror; it was still weird not to see Rin or her room. He grabbed a random shirt and put it on, then put on some jeans, followed by his converse. He looked in the mirror to see what he had unconsciously put on: a grey Panic! At the Disco tee shirt, some dark blue jeans that were slightly too big, causing them to rest a little lower than they should so he could see his boxers, and finally his black high-top converse. He didn't feel like digging out a belt, so he just went downstairs so Gakupo could take him wherever.

Gakupo smiled, "Well aren't you looking rather good today!" he said teasingly.

Len laughed and punched him playfully, "What can I say? I'm attractive without even trying," he flashed a sexy smile and winked.

"We'd better go," Gakupo pulled Len to the door, "To the Gakumobile!" They both laughed and went to Gakupo's Lamborghini. On the way to the tux place they were silent for the most part, Gakupo only talked to tell Len where they were going. Once there, Gakupo led Len inside, the sales people all seemed to know Gakupo rather well. Len assumed Gakupo had been at the tux shop far more than necessary. "Paul, this is my friend Len. I sent you his measurements two weeks ago." He reminded him.

"Ah!" He grinned, "Always a pleasure to see you Mr. Gakupo." He looked Len over, "Yes, I have your tux in the back, please come with me." Len followed him to the back and Paul gave him his tux to try on. Len attempted to put it on but had difficulties, so he called for Gakupo.

Gakupo rushed to the dressing room, "Yes Len?"

"I need help," he whined.

Gakupo walked in to find Len on the floor in his boxers, "Um, why are you on the floor? And naked?"

Len sighed and laid his head on Gakupo's leg, "I couldn't get it on… I've never wore a tux before."

"Len, what else is bothering you?"

He looked up at him, he hated that he couldn't hide anything from him, "I don't know," he cried, "I'm just really nervous! Why am I so nervous!?"

Gakupo smiled slightly and knelt down to Len, their noses were almost touching because the room was so cramped, "Len, this is completely normal! Nervousness is normal on your wedding day! It's a very serious commitment and you want everything to go perfectly, and it will," he patted his head, "I just know it!"

Len smiled, "Thank you, Gaku…" he sighed and looked up at Gakupo cutely, "Can you help me now?"

"Of course, Len," they both stood at the same time, accidentally brushing their lips together, "Shit," Len blushed, "Sorry!"

Gakupo, who was blushing as well, took a small step back, "It's okay, Len," he smiled slightly and started helping Len put on his tux. Once finished, they both came out of the dressing room to show Paul. "Paul? Len's done!"

Paul rushed towards them and grinned, "Ah! It looks absolutely perfect! Not too big, not too small! It's just fantastic!" Len went to go change while Paul took Gakupo to the front to pay, "It'll be $130.91."

"Ah, Pauly," he smiled, "You always get me the best deals!" He handed over his credit card happily.

"Of course!" he smiled, "Only fitting since you come in here nearly every month for some new suits!" Len came out in his normal clothes and his tux in hand, "Congratulations on your wedding today, sir," Paul smiled at him.

Len blushed, "Oh, thank you," he looked over at Gakupo, who chuckled slightly.

"Oh Lenny," he put a hand on his shoulder "We'd better get you home to mentally prepare you for everything!" he winked at him, knowing he just wanted to go home and relax. "Thanks Paul!" He smiled and walked out the door with Len. After the got in the car, Len tossed his tux in the back and laid back in the seat, "You okay, Len?"

"Yeah," Len nodded, "I just feel really tired and anxious and terrified," he said softly.

"You'll do great today, Len," he told him, "You and Rin can be happy together forever now, just try to relax."

Len nodded, he didn't know why his nerves were so bad, but he was sure they'd go away soon. At least… he hoped so.

xx

Rin was at the salon getting her hair, makeup, and nails done with Luka and Haku, her maid of honor and her bridesmaid. Luka and Haku were talking amongst themselves while Rin silently stressed over everything in her head. She was so nervous, she just wanted everything to go perfectly. "Rin?" Luka called for her.

Rin looked over at her, "Yes?" she smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Rin nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Luka shrugged, "You just looked kinda nervous."

Rin sighed, "Okay," she caved, she didn't like lying to people, "I'm super nervous… I just want everything to be _perfect_. Len and I are finally together and I don't want anything to ruin that."

Luka smiled warmly at her, "Rin, you and Len were _made_ for each other. Everything is going to be just fine!"

Rin laughed, she didn't know what had gotten into her; everything was going to be fine, she didn't know what she was worrying about, "Thank you, Luka."

"No problem, Rinny!" she grinned and examined everyone's nails, "They're perfect! Now time for hair and makeup!" It took nearly two hours for all of this to be done, meaning they were out of the salon at three. Rin's hair was in an updo, with curly ringlets on the sides of her face and her makeup was subtle, mostly natural colors with a splash of orange, and Cleopatra-like eyeliner and false eyelashes. Luka's hair was wavy and her makeup consisted of pink and grey, her eyeliner and eyelashes were just like Rin's. Haku's hair was down and curly, her makeup was very natural it was almost like she was wearing none at all, which is how she wanted it.

Luka stood next to Rin as she paid, "Everything is gonna be _perfect_ today, hun. I promise," she smiled and gave her a small hug, "Don't be nervous, Len loves you, and that will never change."

Rin smiled and sighed with relief, "Thank you, Luka. I needed that." They walked out to the car and were very careful as they all got in so they wouldn't mess up their hair.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Haku asked her.

Rin nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Once they got to Haku's place Rin changed into her dress. She was absolutely stunning in the lace, sweet-heart neckline, form-fitting white dress. There was a false back with lace on the sides, she loved that. Luka and Haku were in their orange bridesmaid dresses, they looked gorgeous, and Rin loved them. "Thank you for everything guys!" She hugged them.

xx

"Len, do you take Rin to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. With Gakupo and Piko at his side, he felt a little better, but he was still shaking. He'd gotten over most of his nervousness once he was next to Gakupo at the end of the aisle. Seeing his mother in the audience was a big help, he was so glad she came. He took a deep breath and squeezed Rin's hand, "I do," he said, his voice was trembling, and he was trying his hardest not to cry

"And Rin, do you take Len to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Rin blushed and looked at him, she was far less nervous than Len. Everything had been going so perfectly that she was no longer worried about anything going wrong, "I do." She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, Len laughed a little and wiped the tear away, causing her to laugh as well.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you—"

"Wait!" came a shout from the back of the aisle, everyone turned to see who shouted. Rin glared at the purple haired girl, who did she think she was, stopping the wedding like that. Rin didn't know who she was, but she figured that she was a total bitch since she ruined the wedding. Len simply stared at the girl, his eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped as low as it would go. Meiko's hand went straight over her mouth when she saw the girl. Everyone else was just confused.

"R-Rion?" Len stammered, tears falling from his eyes, "W-What the hell are y-you doing here!?" he shouted, he knew something awful would happen today. He knew what should have been the most perfect day of his life would be ruined. He just didn't think it'd be because of the girl he thought was dead; his best friend; the girl he _used_ to love; Rion.

**Boom. That was crazy! Sorry I had to end it here! I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me forever to write because I kept falling asleep! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy! Anyway, thanks for reading! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**That darn Rion! Sorry she upset you guys so much, you're probably going to hate her even more after this! Thank you for all the reviews and for reading! Len and Gaku have a bromance moment that some of you may not like so I'll warn you about that when it comes! On to the story!**

**Chapter 17**

Rin looked over at Len, "Who in the fuck is that!?"

Len, who was trying to stop the tears, looked over at Rin in shock; he had never heard her use such coarse language before. He bit his lip, "That's Rion," he said quietly, Gakupo and Piko gasped; they thought she was dead.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows angrily, she remembered that name; Len used to talk about her 24/7, she also remembered one thing about her and Len, they used to be totally in love, "Oh…" she glared at the girl.

"L-Len…" Rion said to him, "We need to talk…"

"You couldn't have waited until _after_ the wedding!?" Rin snapped.

Rion glared at Rin, "No."

Len looked at the two girls, and then at Gakupo, "What do I do?" he cried.

"Go talk to the stupid bitch," Rin spat, "She already ruined the wedding."

"I'm sorry," Len said to Rin and ran to Rion, "I-I thought you were dead… Where have you been?"

She bit her lip, "I can't tell you…" she shook her head, but Len wouldn't take no for an answer and she caved, "Okay…" she sighed, "I was taken by a man, he told me that I could get all the answers I could ever need if I went with him. So I went, and he gave me answers about who to contact and what to do to get from one world to another through the mirror. That's how Mikuo found out… through me. And in return, I was the man's personal sex slave."

"Why would you do that!?" he shouted, "That was so dumb!" He hugged her, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

She began to cry, "I did it all for you, but then I realized something. I was in love with you, and I couldn't let Rin have you." She huffed and looked up at him, "Y-You can't marry Rin," she whispered and hugged him, "I love you…"

He backed away from her, "I _love_ Rin, I _loved_ you a long time ago." He said, referring to the days when she constantly rejected him. Things were different now, he had Rin and he didn't want to lose her. But now that Rion was back, he didn't really want to lose her either. Some of his unresolved feelings for her were starting to come back. He didn't know what to do, so he ran to Gakupo and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside the house and into the living room.

"Len! What's wrong!? What happened!?" He freaked out, not sure of what was going on anymore. Len started to speak, but ended up bawling his eyes out. He was so hurt, and scared, and angry, and sad, and confused all at the same time. He didn't know what to feel. "Len," Gakupo wrapped him in his arms and tried to comfort him the best he could, "Just talk to me…"

Len looked up at him, his eyes were red and his face was botchy from crying, "I-I'm just so confused now… My feelings for R-Rion, a-are c-coming back and I d-don't want them t-too," his voice was shaky from crying so much, "I-I love Rin," he cried, "I don't want to l-love Rion a-anymore."

**Len and Gakupo moment here!**

Len was so sad, he needed something, but he didn't know what. He looked deep into Gakupo's purple eyes, he'd never really noticed how pretty they were. "G-Gaku," he said softly, and then put his lips against Gakupo's. Gakupo was surprised, but didn't fight it. Len ran his fingers through Gakupo's soft, long purple hair as they kissed. Kissing Gakupo took Len's mind off of everything for a moment, and he didn't want that to stop. The kiss intensified as Len pushed Gakupo on the couch and straddled him; Gakupo accepted and wrapped his arms around Len's waist. Gakupo laid back and Len was towering over him as they kissed. The thing about them kissing was that they knew it was meaningful, yet meaningless at the same time; they loved their girlfriends, but they liked the differentness of it. Gakupo cupped Len's cheek with his hand and pulled him closer, Len smiled and kissed him harder. Rion walked in quietly. When she saw them, her face turned bright red; she didn't expect to see that. "Uh… Len?" she said barely above a whisper. Len continued kissing Gakupo because he hadn't heard her. Gakupo opened his eyes fir a split second, seeing Rion out of the corner of his eye. He pushed Len off of him and blushed.

**Okay! It's over! Rion put a stop to it!**

"What'd you do that for!?" Len exclaimed, then followed Gakupo's gaze and blushed, "O-Oh…" he said softly.

Rion was in a white lace dress with purple silk underneath as well as purple high heels. Her hair was longer, but was still in pigtails like usual. "W-What are you g-guys doing?" she asked them, Rin she knew about, but she didn't expect Len to be making out with another guy.

Len shook his head, "N-Nothing… Why are you here, Rion?"

"I-I love you, Len…" she blushed and looked at her feet, "And I know you still love me too…"

He turned his back to her, "Even if that was true, I love Rin a whole bunch more," he spat.

Gakupo looked at Rion, "Why did you do this!? Of all days, why today!?"

She looked at him angrily, "Because he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life! He belongs with _me_!" she growled.

That's when Haku bursted through the doors, "Rion!? Why the hell are you here!? I thought you were with your boyfriend!"

"H-He wasn't really my boyfriend," she rolled her eyes, "He was my master."

Haku's eyes widened, "W-What!?"

"I was his slave," she said coldly, "and he was my master."

Haku shuddered, she did not want to hear that; it was beyond disgusting, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have saved you!"

She shook her head and began to cry, "Y-You couldn't have done anything; he was too powerful. The only reason I got away was because his wife came back to him, so he let me go…"

"He wasn't worried you'd turn him in?" Haku asked.

She shook her head, "N-No, because I willingly went with him. I _allowed_ him do the things he did to me. There's nothing for him to get in trouble for." She looked over at Len and smiled a little, "You were the reason I made it through it all, I just pretended that he was you and it made it all better."

Len bit his lip and looked over at Gakupo, he didn't know what to do. He was torn between Rin and Rion, he loved them both, "Gaku? What do I do?" he whispered.

"Follow your heart," he said softly and put a hand on Len's shoulder.

Len looked at Rion, she was still so beautiful, "W-Why did you have to come back!?" he shouted as tears started coming from his eyes, "Everything was _perfect_ until you showed up!"

Rion looked at him, she'd never seen him so angry, "L-Len…" she cried, and then did something no one was expecting; she ran up to him and kissed him. Len was surprised at first, but pulled away from her without hesitation. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

He shook his head, "I do love you," she admitted bitterly, "but I love Rin more. And there's no way I could do this to her. You _left_ me so this could happen, this is your own fault, Rion!" And with that, he turned to Gakupo, "Let's go back, Gaku…" He said and they both went back outside to the wedding.

"I-I'm sorry, Rion," Haku hugged her. Rion just stood there in shock, she didn't think Len would choose Rin over her. She looked at the door, and then fell to her knees and started bawling her eyes out.

Outside, Len walked down the aisle and apologized to everyone, "I-I'm so sorry for the interruption, everyone," he said just loud enough so that most people could hear him. He turned to Rin and smiled sadly, "I love y-you…" he whispered to her.

The priest looked at him, "Are you alright, son?" Len nodded and grabbed Rin's hands, "Alright, let's try this again. Rin, do you take Len to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Rin smiled at Len and said, "I do."

"And Len, do you take Rin to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Len was trying as hard as he could not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He was still slightly thinking about Rion. "I," he started, but couldn't choke out the word 'do' for some reason. He looked at Rin, she was gorgeous, absolutely flawless. She was funny and sarcastic, but serious when it mattered. She was playful, and he loved her. Then he thought about Rion; she was beautiful, and wasn't afraid to be herself. She was ditzy and very outgoing, she was a big tease. But Len still felt like they had a very strong connection; he began to think that he truly loved her as he did Rin, but shook that thought away quickly. He loved _Rin_. "I…" he tried again, he still couldn't get out the 'do.'

"L-Len," Rin looked at him as if she was about to cry, "D-Do you not love me anymore?"

Len's teary eyes widened, "Of course I do! I-I just…" he trailed off, he didn't know _why_ he couldn't forget Rion.

"You love _her_…" she bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Len dropped Rin's hands and shook his head, "I-I'm just confused," he cried, he didn't know what to do. He hated seeing Rin cry, he hated being the _cause_ of her pain.

He backed away from her, and then ended up backing into Gakupo, who wrapped Len in his arms, "Maybe we should postpone this until we get everything sorted out?" He told both Len and Rin. Rin was about to protest, but looked at Len; he looked like a lost puppy dog. She knew he was scared, hurt, and confused, so she agreed with Gakupo.

The priest looked at the two blonds and Gakupo, "I do hope you get everything figured out, I give you my blessing. And I'll be back when the time comes," he smiled at them, and then looked out to the audience, "The wedding has been postponed to a later date, let us all give these folks some privacy." He said as he and the rest of the crowd left.

Meiko walked up to Len, "Are you alright, son?" she asked softly.

"Mom," he wept as he buried his face in her shoulder. She hugged him and stroked his hair.

Rin looked over at Luka, and then started crying. Luka rushed to her side and tried to comfort her the best she could, "Everything's gonna be fine," she whispered as she hugged her, "Don't worry." She looked up at Gakupo, who was looking at Len with such sadness; she knew he probably hated seeing Len so upset.

Gakupo saw Luka looking at him from the corner of his eye and began talking to Piko, "Why did she have to come back?" he shook his head.

Piko closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "I have no fucking idea, man. She likes to fuck shit up I guess. She always has, even back in school she was a troublemaker." he looked over at Len, "I knew Len was madly in love with her, and I knew Rion was secretly in love with him too. But she was too much of a tease and liked to cause trouble with guys, and I couldn't have her break Len's heart, so I told Rion I was in love with her…" he smirked slightly, "And it worked, she backed off of Len."

Gakupo nodded, "You're a good guy, Piko." He looked over at Len, who was still sobbing in his mother's arms, "Len did not deserve this shit." He said as Rion and Haku came outside, "Stupid bitch," Gakupo shook his head at her.

Piko looked over at him, "Agreed dude…" he looked at Rion, whose face was all blotchy from crying, "Rion, why are you such a bitch!?" he shouted at her, causing everyone to turn and glare at the wedding crasher.

Rin squeezed Luka's hand, she wanted to _kill_ that stupid bitch. Meiko kissed Len's forehead and told him she loved him, and then did what Rin wanted to do; she walked up to Rion and punched her, hard, right in face. Rion fell straight to her knees and held her nose, which was now bleeding. Everyone was overjoyed about Meiko's actions, except for Len.

"M-Mom!" he shouted, "Why did you do that!?"

"She hurt you and Rin," she snapped at him, she didn't understand why her son was concerned about the girl who ruined his wedding.

Len sighed, "I-I know, but maybe…" he trailed off.

"Maybe what!?" Meiko yelled at him.

"Maybe it was for the best," he finished quietly, "I still have a lot of shit to figure out, especially now." He glanced over at Gakupo, and then to Rin, and then at Rion. He couldn't keep kidding himself, he loved all three of them, and he didn't know who he loved the most anymore. "This would have been so much easier if you would have stayed away, Rion…" he sighed, then he wouldn't have had any second guesses about Rin.

Rion looked over at him, her hand was still up over her nose, "What does that mean?" she asked, hopeful it meant she still had a shot with him.

Rin rolled her eyes, "I hate you," she glared at her, "I really fucking _hate_ you…"

Luka nodded, "Yeah, how'd you even know about this anyway?"

Rion sighed, "I, uh…" she swallowed, "I followed Meiko here, I knew she'd lead me to Len…"

Len glared at her, and then looked at Rin with a softer expression, "I'm so sorry, love… I promise I'll get everything figured out."

Rin hugged him, "As long as you don't choose Rion, I'm happy…" she whispered.

Gakupo looked at Len, he didn't know why Len needed time to think. Why couldn't he just choose Rin like he should have in the first place and be done with it? "Len," Gakupo said, "why don't you stick with Rin? Rion is no good for you…"

"Because," Len sighed, "I love _you_ too…"

Gakupo's eyes widened, "Len, you know that _can't_ happen. I-I love Luka!"

Luka walked over to Gakupo, "I love you too, but you've been so distracted lately… I can't help but feel like because you have some unresolved feelings for Len…"

Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand and squeezed it tightly, "I can't deny that," he shook his head and looked over at Len, "But I know why we're so close, and our love is different than regular love. We tend to like men who are nice to us because our fathers were so awful: I was beat by mine, and Len was abandoned." He looked at Len and smiled, "Len, I know you love Rin more than anything in the world. Please don't second guess yourself: Rion is not good for you, and I know that Rin is perfect for you."

Len smiled, "Thank you, Gaku…" he kissed Rin on the head, "But _I_ have to know for sure." He walked over to Rion and knelt down next to her; her nose had stopped bleeding, and Haku had given her some tissues. He looked deep into her purple eyes; they looked a lot like Gakupo's. He inched closer to her, and Rion closed the gap.

Len pulled away slowly and smiled, and then looked at Rin. He knew who he loved, he knew who he needed in his life, and he knew who was _perfect_ for him. "I love you—

**Who will Len choose? So much suspense;) Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, it's really late! Welp, reviews would be cool! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hmm, who will Len choose? I dunnooooo;) well, actually I do… but whatevs! Everyone hates Rion so much, it's actually kinda funny to see all the hate on her! I mean, I don't like her either, but I didn't think **_**everyone**_** would hate her! I was gonna keep her dead, but I decided against that to spice things up! Well, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! p.s. I actually haven't worked on this for so long that I forgot what I had written last time, whoops!**

**Chapter 18**

"I love you…" Well, he thought he knew who he loved the most. "All so much!" he cried. Then glanced over at Gakupo; he had Luka, and he wasn't going to try to take him away from her, plus, he was more _in_ love with the girls. To Len, Gakupo was more like a… comfort "hook up;" not that he actually hooked up with him, just like a _kissing_ hook up. That meant it was between Rin and Rion. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong. He grew up with both of these girls; he loved them both so much. He had thought he was over Rion, but now that she was there with him, the feels came rushing back.

_Flashback_

"Len!" his mother called for him, "It's time to get up for your first day of kindergarten!" But she got no response. She ran upstairs to find her adorable five year old son still sleeping peacefully in his bed, "Lenny," she sang and started to tickle him.

He started squirming and laughing, then looked up at his mother with his bright, but sleepy, cerulean eyes. "Rin said her mommy and daddy won't let her go to school because she's too special, why aren't you like that?" he asked.

Meiko sighed, "Honey," she still didn't get how he came up with all this nonsense. "Maybe Rin's mommy and daddy are too scared to send her to school. They're not ready for their baby to grow up…"

Len gasped, "Does that mean _you_ want me to grow up and you aren't scared to send me away to school!?"

She smiled a little and sat on his bed next to him, "Of course I'm scared to send you off to school, sweetie, but I know that you're ready for it," she kissed his forehead, "You're gonna do great."

He got out from under the covers and climbed onto his mother's lap, "I love you, mommy," he kissed her nose.

Meiko laughed, "I love you too, Lenny," she kissed his nose as well. "We'd better get you ready for school," she said as she picked him up and carried him to his closet, "What are you gonna wear today?"

He shrugged, "You pick, mommy!" She smiled and grabbed the first things she saw that matched: a white short-sleeved button up and a dark blue and yellow argyle sweater vest. Then she got some of his khaki shorts, socks, and his black high-top chuck taylors. "How about this?" He grinned and went in the bathroom to go change, once he was done he looked in the mirror and saw Rin sleeping in her bed, and faintly saw himself, he blew his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and smiled, he looked pretty good. He walked out and his mother smiled, "Very cool, Lenny!" She felt tears forming in her eyes, maybe she _wasn't_ ready for Len to go off to school, "L-Len, you don't have to go to school today… if you don't want to," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He hugged his mother tightly, "Don't cry, mommy! I'll be okay at school!" He grinned, "And Rin will be there watching me from the mirror!" He ran to the bathroom to see if she was awake so he could make sure she would be there with him.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about…" she whispered to herself.

"Rinny! You're coming to school with me right!?" Meiko heard Len say from the bathroom, she sighed, but let him continue his conversation, "Yay! I'll bring it, don't worry!" she wasn't positive about what Len was referring to, but she figured it was the compact mirror he often carried around. "Okay Rinny," he continued after a short pause, "Mommy says it's cause maybe they're too scared cause you're so special to your mommy and daddy and they aren't ready for you to grow up yet. Mommy says I don't have to go to school, but I want to, I don't like bothering her all the time… I heard her talking to a person on the phone about me, I stress her out I guess," he said sadly, but cheered back up right away, "So going to school will help me not stress her out!" Meiko had no idea he had heard that conversation with the doctor, and she wished he didn't think he stressed her out so much. Another pause, "Yes, I know my mommy loves me… Yes," he said softly, Meiko could tell he was smiling, "I know you love me too. I'll see you in the car!" he told her and skipped back out to his mom, "How much time do we have til we leave?"

His mother stayed silent, she had no idea Len felt that way about her; it's not that _he_ stressed her out, it was _Rin_ that stressed her out. "L-Len, you know mommy loves you no matter what, right?"

Len nodded and held his arms out so she would pick him up, "Hold me!" he smiled as she scooped him up into her arms, "I know you love me, mommy! And I love you too!" he looked up at her, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Meiko smiled as Len wiped a tear from her eye, "Nothing sweetie, I'm just going to miss you while you're away! I can't stand being apart from you for too long! You're my precious baby and you brighten up my whole day," she said as she kissed his nose, then his cheeks, and then his forehead, "I love you, Lenny!" she looked at the clock on his nightstand, "Shoot! We'd better get going!" She exclaimed and carried him outside to the car, putting him in his car seat. "I forgot your bag! And your lunch!" she gasped and ran back inside to get them. Once she had them she rushed back outside and got in the car, "Ready babe?"

Len nodded and took out his compact mirror, "So is Rin!" As he carried on a conversation with the girl in the mirror, Meiko thought about what he had said to her earlier, how he was so sad, but made himself be happy again. She hated that her son felt that way about her. If he felt that he had to go to school so he wouldn't stress her out he couldn't have been more wrong; Len going to school with Rin stressed her out even more than him being home with Rin. Meiko didn't want her baby being made fun of, but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable without the girl in the mirror that seemed to make him feel better about anything. "Mommy?" Len smiled.

"Yes hun?" she glanced at him through the mirror.

"You passed the school," he gigged a little.

She was so busy spacing out that she accidentally forgot where she was going, "Sorry," she blushed and turned around. Once at the school, she parked and looked back at him, "Are you ready?" Len nodded and undid his seatbelt. They got out of the car and they walked into the school hand in hand. She found Len's classroom and sighed as she bent down to his level, "Are you sure you want to go?"

He nodded, "Yes mommy, I'll be done in a few hours! But," he looked deep into her eyes, "if I don't like it, do I have to come back?"

Meiko shook her head, "Of course not, Lenny!"

He smiled, "Okay mommy," he let go of her hand, "I love you!" He grabbed his lunch and backpack from her and walked inside the room. He looked around, there were five tables, and each of them had six chairs, there were colorful posters on the walls, both school related and motivational, 'Laughter is forever. Imagination has no age. And dreams are forever. –Walt Disney' Len liked that poster, he also liked the one that said 'Everything is better when you have someone to share it with!' He hoped he'd find someone that he could share things with that he could actually _be_ with. Yes, he loved Rin, but he hated that he didn't have a friend to hang out with in person to hug and play with and have fun. He saw a Toy Story poster and smiled 'And as the years go by, our friendship will never die. You're gonna see it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me.' That one was going to be his favorite, he wanted a friendship like Woody and Buzz (minus all the knocking people out the window and almost getting blown up). As he was looking around the room, he wasn't paying attention, and ran into a girl with small purple pigtails. "S-Sorry!" he cried.

She turned to face him and blushed, "I-It's okay!" she said softly. She perked up a little and let out a breath, "Sorry, I shouldn't have been standing here! I'm Rion Tone!" she said cheerfully.

"No, it's my fault, I was looking at all the posters and wasn't paying attention!" he blushed, "I'm Len Kagamine," he smiled.

"Ooh, I like that name," she grinned, and then looked up at all the posters on the wall, "I like that one," she pointed to the Toy Story poster, "I want to have a best friend like Woody, he's so nice and funny." Len smiled at her and she blushed, "What?"

He grinned, "We're gonna be best friends, I just know it."

She giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to a table without anyone else at it, "I know it too," she blushed and kissed his cheek. They looked at each other, and then they both giggled and blushed. And from that moment on, the two of them were inseparable.

_End Flashback_

Len sighed, "Why'd you do this to me, Rion?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip, "I never should have left," she whispered, "I truly regret it, more than anything else I've done, I regret not telling you how I felt all those years… and then leaving." She wrapped her arms around him, "I've been in love with you since kindergarten," she laughed slightly, "but as we grew up, you were always closer to Rin than me, so I kind of just gave up…"

"The day you disappeared was the day I had planned on telling you how I felt about you," he said quietly, "but then you were gone, and that broke my heart. The girl I loved had vanished and I didn't know if she was dead or what… it was a terrible experience. I can't believe you actually left _willingly_. How could you do that to me!?" he cried.

"I was stupid," she shook her head as the tears started forming in her eyes, "I was _so_ stupid! I did it because I loved you and I wanted you to be happy with _Rin_. But after I realized that I loved you too much to let you believe I was gone forever, I wrote you that letter. And a while after I left that letter at your house, I realized I loved you too much to let you be with Rin. But I didn't know where you had gone, so I couldn't tell you…" she said as the tears started pouring out of her eyes, "I-I love you, Len… Please…" she whimpered, "don't leave me."

Len couldn't speak, he was too in shock to do anything. He was extremely confused and stressed out, and because of that, he began to feel very sick. He staggered to his feet, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and then ran inside the house and into the bathroom to throw up. He lifted the toilet seat up, got on his knees, and put his head over the toilet; he gagged, and then gagged again, and after that, all his breakfast came back up. He scrunched his nose, he hated vomiting, but after he got it all out he felt a little better. He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth, but couldn't get to his feet; his body felt weak all over, and his head was pounding. He curled up in a ball on the towels on the floor and cried. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time he was put in a situation like this, and he never thought he'd have to choose between Rin and Rion. Hell, he never thought he'd ever be in the same room as Rin. He was so conflicted; he loved both of them and couldn't bear to choose between them. Just thinking about it made him feel light headed and nauseated. He crawled over to the toilet and threw up again, and then fell back into the towels. The lights were off, but there was some light coming in from the windows; it relaxed him, it actually relaxed him so much that he fell asleep.

Outside, Rin was yelling at Rion. "How could you do this!? Len and I are in love! You never thought of him as boyfriend material, _that_ I remember about you. You constantly shot him down and acted like you weren't interested! You don't _deserve_ Len, bitch. He is _way_ too good for you."

"Oh yeah?" Rion spat, "Maybe that's what you saw, but you weren't always around when we were together," she flipped one of her pigtails and gave Rin a smug look, "I'm guessing he never told you about all the times we made out under the bleachers and in _my bed_."

Rin's face turned red out of anger, how dare he kiss that girl!? And how dare he not _tell_ her!? She glared at Rion, "I bet it was because you were a whore and made out with everyone!"

"No," Rion said slyly, "He was the only one, sure he _thought_ there were others, but I had to tell him that so he wouldn't know it meant something to me. I didn't want to hurt him, so I didn't let him know how I felt, and we were kind of just friends with benefits," she grinned as Rin grew angrier.

"You're such a bitch!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

That's when Luka stepped in, "You both need to calm the fuck down." She demanded, they were both being immature and it needed to stop. Len had feelings for both of these girls and she thought they both needed to respect that. Sure she was angry at first, but after a while, she saw how much Rion meant to Len; he loved her, especially since she caused him to second guess Rin. "Len is confused, and you need to respect that he needs time to think. Don't bitch about it, deal with it and don't fight over him."

Rin and Rion rolled their eyes, but stopped arguing. Rin walked over to Gakupo and Piko, "Why is this happening?" she cried.

Piko hugged her, "Rin, I know this is hard for you… but Len actually had some pretty serious feelings for Rion back in the day… and I guess he still kinda has them."

Gakupo put a hand on her shoulder, "Just give him time to think, and if he doesn't choose you then…"

"Then what!?" she cried, "I have nothing here!"

"Len is your best friend…" Gakupo sighed, "You're really going to just drop him if he chooses Rion?"

She looked at her feet and thought about all the times she had thought about guys other than Len while they were in separate worlds, and how she thought that since they'd never be together she started to see other guys. He didn't mind her doing that; he just wanted her to be happy. "N-No, I guess not… it's just gonna be hard because I love him…" she sighed.

He smiled slightly, "I feel the exact same way, but sometimes you just have to move on if things don't go your way. And don't worry, everything will work out either way."

She smiled a little, "Thank you, Gaku…"

"No problem, sweetheart," he told her, the way he spoke sounded as if he were talking to a child, she figured he must've gone into work mode and laughed a little. "Sorry," he blushed, "Counseling children has kind of made me like that whenever I give advice like that." She smiled and then she, Gakupo, Piko, and Luka started talking about other things to get Rin's mind off Len.

Rion was sitting down in one of the chairs, thinking back to the first time she and Len made out in her bed.

_Flashback_

Rion and Len were hanging out in Rion's living room watching TV, they were home alone because Rion's parents were out on a business trip. They were watching "Date Night" even though they were supposed to be doing homework. Suddenly, the movie stopped and Len looked over at Rion to see why, "Is there a reason you paused the movie?" he laughed, knowing she was probably just being ridiculous again.

She smiled at him mischievously and looked at the time, 12:37 a.m., they didn't realized it had gotten so late, "Looks like you'll just have to stay the night," she winked.

Len blushed, "No, I couldn't do that!"

Rion grinned and straddled him, he blushed and Rion kissed his nose, "C'mon Lenny, just one night?" He nodded, unable to say anything. She bit her lip and looked deep into Len's eyes, "Wanna make magic happen?" she asked playfully. Len shrugged, unsure of what she meant, so she took that as a yes and kissed him.

Len pulled away, "Rion, I thought you had a boyfriend?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore," she winked. Honestly, she had never had a boyfriend, she just made him think that. She got up and grabbed his hand, but before she could do anything Len pulled her in and kissed her. She put her arms around him and he put a hand on her waist. As they kissed, Rion led them to her room and onto her bed. Len was on his back and Rion was on top of him, they were really getting into it, so into it that Rion took Len's shirt off, and he allowed it. Next, Len took Rion's shirt off, her skin was so smooth and warm and flawless. As their desire and passion deepened, more clothes made their way on to the floor; Len was in his boxers and Rion was in her bra and underwear. Len hugged her and held her body close to his, and that's when he realized they were pretty much naked.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed and covered his eyes, "What are we doing Rion?"

Rion's eyes widened, she hadn't realized they had done so much, she also kind of wished they hadn't stopped. Oh well, "Oops, I'm sorry! I guess we go kinda carried away!"

Len laughed, "Yeah, sorry!" Is it bad he wished they wouldn't have stopped? "I guess we should get dressed?"

Rion shook her head, "I'm too tired, let's just sleep!" Len didn't protest as she pulled the covers and snuggled up to him; if this was what his future with her would be like, he didn't mind it. Not one bit.

_End Flashback_

Rion smiled as she thought back to that night; it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She loved Len, and she really hoped he would choose her over Rin.

xx

Later that night, Len woke up in the bathroom. He got up slowly and made his way to the hallway, and then downstairs. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he decided everyone was probably asleep and didn't want to wake them so he'd sleep on the couch. He made his way there, but saw a glimpse of purple hair on the side; assuming it was Gakupo, he laid down next to the sleeping person.

"Len, is that you?" he heard Rion's sleepy voice right next to him.

He jumped back and fell off the couch, "Rion!?" he whisper-yelled, "Why are you here?"

"Luka said I could sleep here," she told him, "I'm really sorry…"

He smiled, "It's alright, Rion…"

"I was thinking back to the night we made out in my bed," she said after a small pause.

He blushed, he remembered that night very clearly. It was one of the best nights he'd ever had… 'Other than the ones with Rin' he reminded himself. "That was a fun night," he said quietly and got back up on the couch, "Do you mind if I lay here for a little while?" he asked.

Rion shook her head and scooted over, then turned to face him as he laid down, "I love you…" she said, "And I always—" He cut her off by kissing her. He wasn't thinking about anything else; just Rion, and how much he had missed her, how much he loved her, and how much he needed her at that very moment. And Rion didn't object, if anything, she encouraged it by getting on top of him.

"I love you too, Rion," he breathed heavily, and then went back to kissing her. As their passion grew, their clothes started to make their way to the floor. Len wasn't thinking about Rin anymore, he was thinking of Rion and how his lust for her kept getting stronger. He missed her; he loved her; he needed her. They were so into it that they didn't care they were on the couch where anyone could catch them; they only cared about satisfying their needs and wants. They were almost completely naked, they were still in their underwear and Rion still had her bra on, just like their first time in bed; only this time, they didn't stop. Len pulled the rest of their clothes off, and kissed Rion all over. His hunger for her grew more and more each second, and as soon as she started stroking him, he about lost it.

"I've missed you so much, Len," she said softly, "I've wanted this so much," she said, "Just do it," she pleaded. He nipped at her neck, and then moved down to her breasts, "Len," she moaned softly.

"LEN!" Gakupo exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs, "What in the hell are you doing!?"

Len looked around and spotted Gakupo, "Shit!" he covered himself up. He looked at Rion, embarrassed. "I-I don't know what happened…" he sighed.

Gakupo put his hand to his temple, "C'mon Len, in the living room? Really?"

He bit his lip, "I don't know what came over me…"

Gakupo walked over to him and was surprised to see purple hair there with him. "Is that… Rion?" Len nodded, "Oh Len," he sighed, "if you were planning on doing that you should have gone to another room in the back…"

"The thing is," he scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't planning on this happening… I thought it was you at first. But then it was Rion and lust kinda took everything over…"

"Go to a room in the back if you're going to continue this," he smirked.

"Won't Rin and Luka hear?" he asked.

"They left with Haku… so you could have time…"

Len and Rion looked each other over and Len stood up, but then looked over at Gaku, who was now blushing, "What's wrong?"

"I-I, u-uh," he stammered, "You're naked," he said quietly.

Len blushed as well, "Sorry!" he covered himself up.

He turned away, "Just, use a room other than this one…" he said and walked up the stairs. He didn't know why he still had to be attracted to Len in that way, but he did know that it needed to stop.

**Whoa. Crazy shit bruh! I made this chapter longer since it took so long for me to update! Who do you guys think Len should choose?;) I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't please don't kill me! TTnTT It gets better, I promise! Reviews would be cool! Please excuse mistakes, I stayed up really late to write and publish this for you guys! Thanks for reading! I'll update sooner this time hopefully!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm starting this chapter super early since I updated so late last time! I hope you guys like it, and if you don't like Len and Rion together, you may love this chapter! Also, I got a new computer! Yay! So now it shouldn't crash and I shouldn't lose all my work;) it also types better and doesn't have any broken keys! Okay, on to the chapter! P.S. I am really sorry for those of you who do not like Gaku and Len together, I accidentally wrote this one part. You're probably like "How do you accidentally write something!?" I know it sounds really weird, but it happened. Don't ask haha. I liked where I went with it (minus all the mistakes I had to edit) though, so I kept it! Please don't hate me! D: I'll try to never do that again! Okay! Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

Gakupo was laying in his bed trying to forget about Len being naked and wanting to have sex with someone other than Rin, but mostly trying to get Len's naked body out of his mind. Why did he have to be so good looking? He kept trying to get the image out of his head, but that only made him think about it even more. "Ugh," he sighed and put a pillow over his head. 'Go to sleep!' he thought to himself. But he couldn't. He couldn't sleep knowing that Len was with Rion; it made him feel really sad. He took the pillow off of his head and stood up, his head felt heavy and his vision went black, "Whoa," he shook his head. After a few more seconds, he could see again and walked to the door, but stopped when he heard voices.

"C'mon Len, just like old times?" he heard Rion whisper.

"Rion, I dunno… We just got caught by Gaku, I don't want him to think we're bad people…"

She giggled, "He _told_ us to go to another room!"

"I-I just need to talk to him," Gakupo quickly jumped back into bed. The door opened about a second later. _Whew, that was close_. "Gaku?" Len said softly.

Gakupo turned to face him, he was in just his boxers, "Y-Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" he asked, "I need your counseling…" he laughed slightly.

"What's up?" he smiled and sat up, he too was only in his boxers. Len blushed and did his best to look away, both because Gaku's body was totally hot, but scarred as well. The scars still made him cringe.

Len sat down next to him on the bed and sighed, "I like Rion… a lot…"

"And?" he asked, not seeing what the problem was.

"I like Rin a lot too…"

Gakupo saw what the problem was now, Len didn't know who to choose, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to sleep with Rion to find out. "You don't wanna have sex I'm guessing?" Len blushed and Gakupo shook his head, "I mean with Rion!" he said quickly.

"Do you not like me enough or something!?" Len joked and Gakupo blushed, "I was just kidding," he smiled and continued, "But no, I'm scared to have sex with Rion because what if I don't like her?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously confused.

"She has purple hair… and purple eyes… and she's just… a lot like… you."

Gakupo understood what Len was trying to say, "No, Len… You like her! Maybe… you thought you liked _me_ because of _her_!"

Len shook his head, "If that was the case, I would have liked you when I first met you… I wouldn't have acted the way I did if that was the reason. I like you because you are a wonderful guy, I _love_ you because you are nice to me and you care about me and you're just a great guy, Gaku… that's why I love you. The only problem is that… You're a guy, and I'm a guy… and I could never do that to Luka," he sighed and shook his head, "I'm not fucking up your relationship too… No matter how attracted I am to you, I _cannot_ do that to Luka."

**This just kinda happened and was not planned at all, if you don't like Gaku and Len together don't read this part!**

Gakupo leaned in towards Len and kissed him gently. "Don't worry about me and Luka," he whispered. Len got chills, Gakupo's voice was so sexy.

Gakupo started kissing Len's neck and Len smiled, "Gaku," he squirmed, it tickled. He ran his fingers up and down Gakupo's back as Gakupo put his lips back to Len's. Every time Len touched a scar, Gakupo would cringe, "Do they hurt?" Len asked as he broke off the kiss. Gakupo shook his head and pinned Len down, kissing him again.

Gakupo looked deep into Len's eyes, "Len, I'm very positive that I'm straight, but I'm also willing to e-experiment," he said quietly, "i-if you are anyway…"

"What do you mean?" Len asked, this intrigued him.

"Well, I like kissing you like this, a lot more than I should," he admitted, "And I d-don't know how to feel. I don't like any other guys… I don't like seeing any other guys naked," he bit his lip, "except for you."

Len blushed, "I feel the exact same way…" he looked Gakupo over, he could see his boner _very_ well through his boxers. "Y-You have a-a." He blushed, unable to finish.

Gakupo's eyes widened and he got off of Len, "I-I'm so sorry… I can't help it… I never should've done this…" he turned his back to Len. He felt Len moving around, but didn't look back, he figured he was getting out of bed to go sleep with Rion; _she_ wasn't a guy, it was normal for him to sleep with her. Gakupo felt so foolish, he didn't know why he had even asked Len about that, he felt as though he went too far and possibly ruined his friendship. All those thoughts disappeared when he felt Len hug him from behind; he felt something he never thought he'd feel; Len's _completely_ naked body on his. "Len, what are you doing?"

"I love you Gaku, and I know I'm straight too, but _this_ is fun. It's new and different, and I really like it," Len admitted. He'd do anything for Gakupo, and he was completely willing to do whatever he wanted. "Take off your boxers," Len whispered seductively in his ear.

Gakupo blushed, he never thought he'd hear Len say that. This night was supposed to be for Len to get stuff done with Rion so he could make up his mind, but instead, he was doing that with Gaku, "Wait! What about Rion!?"

Len bit his lip, "Oops, I forgot she was outside…" He looked at the door, and then back at Gaku, "She'll live," he shrugged and started kissing Gakupo.

Gakupo playfully pushed him away, "C'mon Len, this isn't right… Rion is going to get mad!"

Len pulled Gakupo down with him, "I'd choose you over her any day," he winked and pulled at Gakupo's boxers. Gakupo pulled them off and started kissing Len. And that's when it hit him; Len was attracted to Rion so much because she was the shorter, girl version of Gakupo. Len completely let himself go with Gakupo, he didn't care about Rion at that point, all he cared about was making Gaku happy. As they made out, Len was on top of Gakupo, which was kind of difficult because he had to hold himself up, but he made it work.

As they started to go farther, Rion walked in. "Len?" she cried.

Len looked over at her, "I'm sorry Rion, but it's been so long since I've loved you… You were more of a lust than a love…" he said quietly.

"O-Oh…"

"We can still be friends," he smiled a little.

"O-Okay…" she said softly, "I'll be on the couch…"

Gakupo and Len looked at each other as she left, they shrugged, and then continued to go at it. They were loving every second of it, and neither of them wanted to stop.

**It ends here! Len decided he only loved Rion again because she was the female version of Gaku! So she's out of the picture now!**

xx

Len and Gakupo woke up at about 12:20 in the afternoon. "Last night was fun," Len smiled at Gakupo. They were both very disheveled, but in a sexy way. Their hair was messy and they were only in their boxers.

Gakupo blushed and nodded, "I agree."

They both got dressed and met downstairs a little while after. Rion was still asleep on the couch, Len kind of felt bad. He hated that he hurt her, but he couldn't keep leading her on. They were friends, and that was it. He and Gakupo went into the kitchen to discuss things, but instead they found Luka and Rin at the table smiling at them. "What?" the two boys blushed.

Rin giggled, "Rion's out of the picture for good now, right?" Len nodded and smiled. "That's great, because she was a whore."

Luka grinned and raised an eyebrow, "And why were you two in the same bed?"

Gakupo blushed, "I'm so sorry, Luka… I just needed to know, that's all!"

She laughed, "Gaku, I'm not mad. I understand, I just wanna know what happened!"

Len looked at his feet, "We just slept together, that's all!"

"And made out a lot," Gakupo added quietly.

Rin smiled and walked up to Len, "I'm so glad you didn't choose her," she kissed him.

Len sighed out of relief, "I'm just glad I figured it out before we did anything!"

"Me too," Gakupo told him, "Because that was so awkward," he laughed.

"Yeah, he walked in on us," Len blushed, "And then I needed to talk to him, and then I realized I only liked Rion because she was the female version of Gaku basically!"

"So when's the wedding?" Rin asked mischievously.

"I was thinking today," Len hugged her, "I don't care what we're in or who's there, I just want to marry the love of my life."

Rin smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, because I kinda already made the arrangements… Rion told me what happened and Luka and I set everything up, all we have to do is go outside, the priest is already here!"

So that was that, Rin was in a white sundress dress with pink flowers on it, and Len was in his stripped yellow hoodie and some skinny jeans. And to be honest, they liked it better this way, they weren't all faked out, they were just themselves. Len loved Rin the way she was, she was perfect in every way: no matter what she wore.

They said their 'I do's' and tears were shed by all of them except the priest.

"And now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he smiled, "Len, you may kiss the bride." And they kissed. It was one of the best kisses they'd ever shared. They loved each other, and their love would continue to grow as the years went on.

"I love you, Rinny," Len kissed her nose.

"I love you too, Lenny," she grinned. "It feels nice to finally be your wife," she kissed him.

"And it feels nice to be your husband," he smiled and kissed her hand, "I will love you forever, even after death, I will love you!" He told her.

"I'll love you forever too!" she said, and then they started making out on the table that was outside in front of everyone.

Gakupo and Luka smiled, "You jealous?" she elbowed him playfully.

"Honestly, I am a little bit jealous," he admitted, "but I have the best girl in the world right next to me, and I'm proud to call her my fiancé!" he kissed her forehead and pulled out a silver banded ring with a pink diamond in it, "At least, I hope I can call her that," he grinned.

Luka grinned from ear to ear, "Oh my gosh, Gaku! Yes!" she cried and kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around, "I love you, Gaku!"

"I love you too, Luka," he grinned.

Len and Rin went over to them and realized what had happened, "Aww!" Rin smiled.

"How cute!" Len grinned, "I get to be the best man, right?"

Gakupo raised an eyebrow, "I dunnooo," he winked, making Len pout.

"C'mon Gakuuuuuu!" he whined.

"Of course, Lenny," he laughed, "You're my best friend, and I am so grateful to have you in my life," he said, tearing up a little.

This made both Len and Rin tear up, "I'm so glad I met you," Len managed to say before he started crying, then he hugged Gakupo really tight, "Thank you for everything," he said softly. "I love you…"

"Thank _you_," Gakupo smiled as the tears started falling, "I love you too."

Luka and Rin looked at each other and how adorable their guys were. They thought what they had together was super cute. They pulled away and went back to their girls, "So, Rin… Wanna go have sex for the first time as husband and wife?" he winked at her and grabbed her butt.

She grinned, "Of course I do," she grabbed his hand and led him to the house.

"Try not to wake up the whole neighborhood with your moaning!" Luka shouted after them.

They laughed and Len looked back at her, "You know it turns you on," he winked, and then was pulled into the house by Rin. As they had sex, Rion woke up and went upstairs to find Len. She accidentally walked in on them and everyone was freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!"

"OH MY GOSH, LEN, GET A BLANKET!"

"What's the big deal, it's not like we haven't all seen each other naked before," Len laughed as the girls freaked out.

Rion slammed the door shut and ran back downstairs, she did not want to see that! Len and Rin got dressed really fast and ran after her, "Rion, I'm sorry you had to see that," Len blushed.

Rion laughed, "It's okay Len, I'm just glad you two are happy…"

"Thank you," Rin smiled a little.

"I'm gonna go back to my parents, Len… They still don't even know I'm alive," she bit her lip, "Oopsie!"

Len shook his head, "Go to them now you dunce," he teased. It was kind of like old times, but a lot more awkward.

She nodded, "Feel free to visit anytime, and congrats!" she smiled sadly, she was happy Len was happy. And after finding out that he had only liked her because she resembled Gakupo, it was a lot easier for her to get over him. Sure, she still loved him, but his happiness was more important to her than her own. She said good bye and then left Gakupo's house to see her house and family for the first time in like… two years?

"So maybe she's not as bad as I thought," Rin smiled at him.

"I think she realized I was in love with you, and nothing was going to change that," he kissed her. "I'm so in love with you," Len said softly.

"I'm in love with you too," she grinned. "Who do you love more, me or Gaku?" she teased.

"You of course! I mean, we are _married_!" he laughed, "I'm so glad I came to my senses, we were truly made for each other Rin, and I'm so glad we are together. And I'm so glad the mirror is gone and that everything is just _perfect_." And for once in Len's life, everything _stayed_ perfect. No more crazy talk, no more distractions, no more confusion. Len and Rin were in love, and nothing was _ever_ going to change that!

**Yay! How'd you guys like it!? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Should I just end it here? Because I'm not sure what else I can do! I'm planning on starting another story, so be looking out for that! Reviews would be cool! Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate you all so much! Thanks for everything! 3**


	20. Chapter 20: Author's Note

**A/N Hey guys! I'm writing a new story! But I'm going to continue this story for a few more chapters (Luka and Gaku's wedding and other stuff like that)! Also, I might be changing my penname! I dunno, I just don't like it anymore. I went through a lot of names and finally decided on that one, but I just don't like it anymore! (Probably because I met this girl named Brooklyn and she's a total bitch lol). So yeah, any ideas!? Anyway, thank you guys for reading this story, and if you like my work, another story should be up in the next couple of days! Thank you so much for your support and feedback! I appreciate it so much!**


	21. Chapter 21: Another Author's Note

**Hi everyone, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone for reading Mirrors. It was my first fanfic and I've learned a lot from it. So thanks for all your reviews and such, I appreciate you all so much! Now for the main reason I'm putting in this authors note: I've decided to write another fanfic! Oh, and my Pen Name is LovelyLuvbi now! Cause I absolutely **_**loved**_** Luvbi from Super Paper Mario Bros and LovelyLuvbi just seemed to flow and fit me I guess. This will be a lot different from this one, well, for Rin and Len's relationship anyway! It is a darker and more sensitive fanfic and will mention self-harm and suicidal thoughts and other things like that. Depression is a really serious issue and it is a terrible thing to have to go through, and it is awful to have to watch someone go through it. Feeling that way is not something anyone should ever have to go through, but unfortunately it does happen. Sorry for my rambling, but this is an important issue to me.**

**Another thing about this new story is that the backstory of some characters are terrible: sexual abuse, emotional abuse, bullying, etc. are some of the things that have happened/are happening to characters in this story. All of these things are terrible and hard to talk about, but I am making this story pretty real. For everyone's sake, most of it won't go too into detail.**

**The entire story won't be sad, there will be a mixture of sad and funny and happy parts! And to be honest, I will probably cry and laugh and have a mixture of emotions while writing this. When I write, I really feel for the characters; it's really bad when I can relate to them because I can get really emotional! But I think because I can relate, that will make the story better and a lot more real. So it's called "If You Only Knew" if you wanna check it out! Thanks again, xx LovelyLuvbi. Ahh, that name just feels… right:)**


End file.
